My Best Friend's Secret
by teabags
Summary: Usami Akihiko had been in love with Takahashi Takahiro for a while now, with him being his best friend he had always thought he knew everything about him. But there was one thing Usami Akihiko did not know about his beloved Takahiro was that above in his old attic had a certain someone he didn't know existed. Violent/be warned
1. Memories Never Fade

**With even all the silly trauma going down on this site I'm still putting this up just to see... If all goes to pot I'll just throw up my DA link on my profile and I've also joined "Yourfanfiction" under the same pen name "Teabags" just incase.**

**A big thanks to Don't Preach/Cerberus Revised giving me a hand with this story and helping me has given me a lot of confidence. Thank you so much I really appreciate this a lot I do.****  
**

**I hope people enjoy it and tell me what you think okay ? I can't say I'm going to be very nice to Misaki or Takahiro here unfortunately but it's an idea I've had brewing in mind for a while.**

**Tah,**

**Teabags**

* * *

"Not much longer now."

The quiet atmosphere was almost suffocating between the two figures in the car punctuated only by the screeching of the labored windshield wipers brushing away the heavy rain from view while it pounded down viciously.

The speaker got no response but of course he wasn't really expecting one.

The writer took a daring glance, slipping his eyes onto the boy beside him. The younger Takahashi brother, Misaki had his head tilted listlessly against the window keeping his focus on the outside world as it passed by. In this state he looked so fragile, so breakable, as if another finger laid on him would shatter the boy completely. Akihiko wasn't going to let that happen anymore though, it was all finally coming to an end.

Akihiko noticed that the boy was shivering slightly, while his fingers trembled weakly at his sides. Goosebumps were visible on his pale arms. But what made the writer's heart sink the most was seeing the youth's bruised split bottom lip quake against the small soft breaths he was making. The window glass near his mouth fogged with soggy condensation.

The man could barely contain his concern for the boy.

Given this, he didn't bother commenting on his window; instead Akihiko was simply thankful that Misaki had made it out alive, that he himself had made it out alive too.

While keeping a hand on the wheel, Akihiko reached for the vehicle's heater. After turning it up he returned his hand back to the helm. The writer shot another look back at the boy giving him a faint smile. However, it wasn't as if Misaki even saw this smile of comfort and when Akihiko realized this, his smile gently faded. "I've put the heater on for you; let's keep you warm alright?"

Still Misaki said nothing.

'That Bastard...' he thought. Akihiko struggled to prevent the words from leaking out of his lips, not wanting to mention another syllable about his brother to the boy.

Turning his attention back on to the open road Akihiko ruminated on everything that had happened, questioning. 'Just exactly how did Takahiro become so malicious towards his younger brother?' All those twisted immoral things that he'd done to Misaki over the last decade in that attic came to mind. But Akihiko couldn't bring himself to think about them for long. It pained him immensely now knowing his former best friend was a corrupt and wicked man.

"Where?"

Suddenly Akihiko's ears perked up. It was the first time since they'd left the house that Misaki had spoken a single word and even now it sounded fainter than a broken whisper.

"W-Where?" Misaki stuttered, struggling with great difficulty to speak. His throbbing throat made his voice croak in between causing the teen to wince a bit.

"Where?" Akihiko repeated in a much more reassuring voice giving Misaki an extra boost, a comforting encouragement, so he knew it was completely fine to talk. Though just by hearing the boy's rusty voice the writer clearly had the impression that Misaki probably wasn't used to speaking much at all. Misaki may have been ordered by his brother to only speak when spoken and any back chat probably hadn't been allowed. Thinking about this made his blood boil causing him to clasp the wheel even tighter, so tight his knuckles suddenly, poppingly, cracked.

The author gave it a moment or two as he waited for Misaki to clear out his throat before he gave it another go.

"Where is the sun today?" Misaki murmured trying not to raise his voice, not wanting to cause any more pain to his throat.

More agony released itself into the author's heart noting from the small details in the teenager's tone that his throat probably hadn't recovered yet from all the abuse it had endured mere hours ago.

"The sun?" Akihiko's repeated the question in a somewhat lighter voice, trying to bring a positive attitude to the situation. 'What does he mean exactly?'

"There's only rain," Misaki offered sadly.

"Today," Akihiko pointed out simply but then it hit him. "But tomorrow, it'll get better."

Misaki didn't even acknowledge to the writer that he was indeed listening, as, for the boy the worrying deep inside him was building and his apprehension mounting.

The uncomfortable silence between the pair returned again as they stopped at a traffic light and uneasily paused while the torrential rain continued to batter the car. At that moment Akihiko swore he heard something as Misaki exhaled heavily but he didn't ask the youth to repeat it. He didn't want to force him to speak if he didn't want to.

"Tomorrow-," Misaki huffed out in another quietly labored breath. "Tomorrow I hope the sun comes back".

As the light changed its color from red to green Akihiko continued to drive again.

"So do I Misaki."

"So do I."

* * *

**My Best Friend's Secret**  
**Chapter One**

* * *

"You're hurting me Nii-chan! N-No please Nii-chan stop it!"

"Nii-chan!"

"Quiet."

"But you're hurting my ar-"

"I said quiet!"

Only a week had gone by since the two Takahashi brothers, both eight-year-old Takahashi Misaki and eighteen year old Takahashi Takahiro, had lost their parents in a car accident.

The day the Takahashis left their children unknowingly for the last time, Misaki was sick, his older brother was looking after him while they were on their trip. The two hadn't gotten very far away from home, however, when they decided to return to check up on their ill child. They had already given Takahiro a call to let him know that they were on their way home for Misaki. However, the storm had been terrible that evening and fate got in the way, causing them to skid off the road. A crash which cost both their lives.

The shaking eight year old dashed into the corner of his bedroom cowering like a frightened dog once he heard the lock slide into its latch. Misaki had never in his life experienced this side of his brother before his parents' death and he couldn't understand today what it was he'd done to provoke this this response.

Takahiro's tall, lanky shadow loomed over him as he drew near. Misaki ducked his head under his small arms bracing himself from anymore abuse until he heard the heavy sound of something metal unfastening. Misaki swallowed the thick lump that dangled at the back of his throat until he got the courage to take a small peek through his fingers.

The boy shrieked once he saw that his brother had unbuckled and slipped his leather belt off from around his waist. Takahiro had hold of the belt at either end raising it in front of himself before giving it a quick slick pull together, creating a mighty thrashing sound from the force of his action. Misaki flinched even more and shoved his hands onto his ears in the hopes the ringing inside would just stop.

"N-" Misaki spluttered; tears filled his eyes as he began to sob. "Nii-chan, you're scaring me!"

Misaki had already starting crying and he couldn't stop; it was a tendency he'd always had. It didn't help that he was scared to death and just wanted his big brother back, the Nii-chan he knew. And this wasn't him.

Takahiro didn't respond to Misaki's pleas, in fact, he craved more of his baby brother's tears. Deep down into his gut he wanted to scare him more because... he was beginning to like it.

So instead Takahiro gave his belt another quick lashing or two. He was stunned when his little brother stumbled upon his knees, skidded across the flooring and scampered for his trousers.

Misaki pulled Takahiro's pants at the knees, burying his face into his older brother's legs, sobbing endlessly. Rather than find mercy though, Misaki had the shock of his life. He experienced agony spark through his skull as his mop of hair was yanked backwards. His tear-filled emerald eyes met a pair of dark ones, glinting behind glasses. They were brewing with an anger he'd never seen

"Nii-chan!" he pleaded at the top of his eight-year-old lungs.

Misaki reached for his brother's hands in his hair, clawing at them and trying to tug them away with all of the little might he had in him, but the boy failed to free himself.

Instantly his stomach was greeted by a brutal kick. Misaki flopped over onto his side clasping his bruised gut as Takahiro carelessly, finally let go throwing him there like trash.

"N-Nii-Ch-," Misaki wheezed in heartbroken sorrow.

"Only speak when spoken to, little brother," Takahiro let out in a sharp flat tone. Its sinister sound made Misaki's skin crawl.

"Do not disobey me!" the older boy growled through gritted teeth. "Otherwise..."

Misaki's stomach had already done its best to calm down from its mistreatment but he hadn't been prepared for the next harsh battering he received from his brother's foot. The boy's body jerked when this happened. He tried to crawl over onto his other side giving Takahiro his back to shield himself away from any more beating.

Takahiro watched Misaki lying there in a curled ball, whimpering, shaking like a leaf, and he enjoyed every minute of it. The wicked teen coiled up the belt getting it prepared in his hands. Then he used his foot to roll his brother back over onto his other side to face him.

Fearful of more blows, Misaki rebelled against this and stayed in his position, whimpering pitifully.

"You will be punished!"

Behind its locked door the entire house filled with the eight-year-old's tormented screams. Takahiro thrashed Misaki a good number of times with his belt and foot, enough that blood appeared and the child passed out.

His belt-ripped clothes fluttered to the floor and Misaki was left in only his socks and "The Kan" boxers. When he came back around the boy noticed his own blood running from a rugged cut on one of his thighs staining the little chefs. This only made him cry more.

Misaki hesitantly turned his attention away from his stained underwear to his brother. When the tips of Takahiro's toes came into view, slowly he looked up. His heart beat faster than it had ever done before. He stared into his brother's cold eyes. He saw Takahiro's twisted smile with and the older boy's hand holding the belt up high.

Misaki knew exactly what was coming next and when it did everything went black again.

* * *

Misaki lay there on the floor in a dazzled daze of pain as time passed. The boy's body throbbed throughout. Everywhere, from his shoulders, down to his swollen stomach, his battered legs, and even his twitching toes ached. Misaki's body had become heavy as lead. He found he was too weak to move. All he could do was think.

'Nii-chan why are doing this to me?' He sadly questioned silently.

'Nii-chan have I been bad? I always try to be good,' he thought. 'Nii-chan I'm so sorry if I've been really bad but please no more...'

At that thought, a loose tear sagging in the corner of the boy's eye broke free and rolled away. It slivered along the bridge of his nose before meeting his lips, stinging the cracks with its salty taste. Misaki gradually moved his eyes around the empty, quiet room hazily but then they widened at the sight of his brother's belt left hanging upon the door handle. Sadly Misaki looked away again.

"No more..." he whispered.

Whole time Misaki lay there he hadn't even heard the flowing water coming from the bathroom but soon the sound came to a stop. Then shortly after this Takahiro emerged back into the room, although all Misaki could see of his brother were his feet heading his direction. The boy didn't object when his brother grabbed onto his sore arm and pulled, dragging his Takahiro across the floor like a rag doll. Misaki winced from the carpet burns that grazed his already raw knees and body. He was glad when they arrived into the bathroom on and the sensation stopped with the smoother laminate surface.

Misaki yelped when his brother, out of nowhere, lashed the back of a hand against the side of his cheek. "Why are you still on the floor? Get up and take your underwear off!" Takahiro heatedly ordered.

Misaki still had his hand grasping his sore cheek from the slap. He shyly pulled off his underpants while still on the floor. When he tried to stand up onto his feet though, it was too hard for him. His body ached; his legs wobbled and he found he had zero strength to even stand up properly. But Misaki's worry about this was needless as Takahiro scooped him up like a baby and dropped him into the scorching hot bath.

The child screamed nonstop as he tried to get out. Blistering water splashed everywhere soaking the floor, the walls, spattering the full length of the long bathroom.

Takahiro muttered angrily under his breath as the water drenched the front of his shirt while he did his best to keep Misaki in his place as he scrubbed him fiercely. "Stay still for crying out loud-" he fumed as he held the boy with one hand while the other collected the bath's water in the plastic jug and poured it over the wailing boy. "Misaki!"

Misaki experienced another smack or two on the back of his head. His distress worsened when he got soap in his eyes from all his flailing around. "It burns Nii-chan! It buuurns!"

"Keep-" Takahiro in rage threw the jug aside then smacked his brother again but this time on his back where his new wounds were freshly opened. "Still!"

Misaki couldn't take it anymore. He heaved a wave of water that rose up and splashed everywhere, including hitting the lenses of Takahiro's glasses. He suddenly wanted to fight back, to get his brother back for everything he'd done to him that night. Misaki slipped one of his short stubby legs over the edge of the bath as he prepared to make a break for it while his brother was still shaking away the water from his frames.

Unfortunately, this minor loss of sight didn't stop Takahiro.

Misaki was immediately pushed back into the boiling bath but this time Takahiro took hold of his younger brother and kept his head under the water. Even as he was wincing and biting his lip from the temperature of the water Takahiro didn't relent. He needed to show Misaki just who owned him, who he belonged to.

"This doesn't hurt you as much as it hurts me," he whispered to himself closing his eyes shut tightly from the flashbacks of their parents running through his mind. "This is all your fault, Misaki!"

He didn't keep Misaki under the water for too long. When he pulled up, the younger boy lunged himself over the edge of the bath coughing crazily from all the bathwater he'd taken in.

Takahiro made no effort to pat his back or comfort him in the slightest. Instead he watched.

After Misaki coughing had diminished and he'd grabbed his breath back, Takahiro slowly leaned over his brother. While the child was still panting and choking slightly he lowered himself to Misaki's level and smiled.

The tot suddenly felt a warm hand cup his chin forcing him to make eye contact. "Little brothers who are naughty must be punished, do you understand, Misaki?" he said calmly.

Misaki didn't say anything other than give a nervous nod which Takahiro felt against his cupping palm. "That's good, I'm glad you understand Misaki-" But Takahiro wasn't finished.

The boy made a whining sound in his throat from fright as Takahiro seized his chin tighter. "Now how about we finish off cleaning you up?"

Misaki remained still for the rest of his bath in the burning water, allowing Takahiro to pour it over him, every moment of it stinging his painful cuts, fresh bruises, and flesh. He sat still. Terrified of being dunked again he didn't try to fight anymore. 'What was the point in doing so?' Takahiro had won.

* * *

After they had finished in the bathroom, Takahiro led Misaki into his bedroom leaving the boy to throw on some fresh underwear and pajamas as he kept an eye on him. Even putting on pajamas was an ordeal for Misaki since the material rubbed against his tender skin and even stuck to a few of his wounds. Misaki pulled at the areas where they stuck at and whined softly with every adjustment because it just hurt so badly.

In the end the child gave up and just let his pajamas stick to his skin. Misaki reached for the covers on his bed, and pulled them over his head while curling up into a frightened small ball.

"Dear Kami-sama, please give-," he murmured to himself with his hands together. "

Just then before Misaki could even finish off his short little prayer the sheets were thrown off the boy and Misaki was tugged upright.

"Sit up properly!"

Misaki did as he was told even though it pained him doing this. He thought maybe if he listened to Takahiro he'd stop being so cruel to him and go back to the way he used to be. The boy asked no questions, only looking at what his brother was doing from the corner of his eye. He watched Takahiro take the cap off a spray bottle.

"W-What is that?" Misaki stuttered as he looked at it with frightened eyes while leaning away from it.

"Makiron," Takahiro replied snappishly. "Now hold still."

"Makiron?" Misaki repeated under his breath but just then he remembered he'd seen that spray before when his Mother burnt her hand on the pan once when she was cooking. Misaki simply remembered that she told him it would make her "better" and that it was "good." But what would an eight year old know about an antiseptic sterilizer exactly? Misaki felt his nerves calm down now feeling a tiny bit relieved that his brother was trying to "make him better" but it also saddened him to think about his mother again.

"It'll... make your wounds better," Takahiro struggled to even get these words out of his mouth. He too recalled this was the exact thing their mother would say. "No moving now."

Takahiro began to roll up his brother's pajama top and asked him to shovel his pants down temporarily while he sprayed the disinfectant onto each revealed wound. Misaki whimpered softly and flinched as it stung him all over, but he stayed seated until his brother was finished.

* * *

"Misaki," Takahiro called out just before the boy was about to try and get comfortable in bed again. Misaki turned his head over to the door with only the hallway light shining into the darkness of his bedroom. Takahiro lifted a finger and wagged it at him. "Misaki, bring your bedding and pillow"

Misaki climbed out of bed with the little energy he had left, picking up his pillow then placing it under his arm and dragging his bedding across the floor until he met his brother by the doorway.

"Follow me" Takahiro said.

The boy followed his brother all the way to the end of the hallway where they met the "other door." Misaki's bottom lip trembled at the sight of it. He knew exactly where it led and it terrified the living day out of him.

As soon as Takahiro grasped the door handle Misaki broke down into a fit of tears dropping both his pillow and the duvet. The boy had his head in his hands shaking it dramatically with his nails digging into his scalp.

"Nooo! Nii-chan! Not the attic! I-I'm afraid- There's monsters up there! They'll eat me!" He choked out in frightened sobs. "Please Nii-chan!"

Takahiro blatantly ignored his brother. Not even minding that Misaki had found the bravery to tug at his sweatpants, regardless of the fear he'd receive another smack or beating.

He turned the handle and yanked the door, it jammed a bit from disuse, but eventually Takahiro widened the door's opening and they both looked up the stairs which led to a tunnel of darkness.

"Come with me," he ordered as he switched the light on. Although lit it was less scary, this didn't convince Misaki one bit and still he stayed at the bottom of the staircase watching his brother climb to the top.

"Misaki, come now!" he demanded harshly.

As much as he didn't want to, Misaki picked up both his pillow and duvet. Miserably, with his head hung, he walked up the flight of stairs slowly, trembling as he stepped to the top. "Nii-chan can't I stay in my bed? Please?" he pleaded desperately.

Takahiro said nothing. Instead, he grabbed a pair of old crusted keys from the pocket of his sweat pants and opened up the second door's lock to the attic itself. When the two stepped inside, with Misaki keeping close behind his brother, it seemed no one had been up there in years. Takahiro yanked at an old dangling light above him, suspended from the ceiling which dimly lit the room.

The attic held all sorts of old rubbish, tattered boxes piled high in the corner of one side of the room to an old filthy wardrobe with its doors off the hinges. There were a few scattered tables and broken chairs covered in blankets of thick dust. Last, but not least, an old, torn futon stood against the wall. Takahiro went over to it and pulled it down with a thump, then He marched over to his brother who clung anxiously onto the door frame.

"N-Nii-chan?" Misaki spoke with questioning, large eyes as Takahiro tugged the tot away from the door frame and he hauled him over, pushing the boy onto the grimy bed.

Misaki landed onto the futon in a clump on his hands and grazed knees. He let out a loud moan from prickly twinges this caused in his bruised body. "Nii-chan!"

Takahiro came back to his brother with his arms filled with Misaki's sheets and pillow. He dropped these in front of him. "You'll sleep here," he said in a dry tone.

The boy began to feel more tears fill in the corners of his eyes. It hurt to sob at this point and Misaki wasn't sure if he'd ever cried so much in his entire life apart from when he found out his parents had died. Misaki pulled the duvet up to his chest and started shaking from far more than his fear when he found out just how freezing it really was in the attic.

"Nii-chan it's so cold...Do I have to stay here? Please let me stay in my room!"

Takahiro acted as if he hadn't heard a single one of the boy's frantic words. He headed back over to the door and on his way pulled at the light's cord. With a "click," again the attic was in complete darkness with only a light from outside shining in through a narrow dormer window. The teen stood there glaring at his little brother. He watched Misaki shake in the corner, the small boy's expression called out for mercy. However, it seemed Takahiro had none at all. His eyes narrowed at his little brother with pure and utter hatred. "From now on, Misaki, you will remain here," he announced.

That was the last Misaki saw of his brother before the door closed behind him. When he heard the sound of the key churning its lock inside the door, Misaki realized that he really was trapped. He slipped his duvet around him tightly until he looked like an Eskimo with only his nose peeping out.

"What do I do now?" he whinged in a small voice. "What do I do...?"

The boy sat there and cried for endless hours until he finally became completely exhausted. Misaki lay on the tattered futon with his knackered emerald eyes keeping their gaze on the window above with its small amount of moonlight shining through.

"How long will I be here?"

Scared, Misaki buried his head under the covers as he decided to go back to the small prayer he'd started earlier that was never finished. "Kami-sama, please give me back my old Nii-chan. Okay? All I want is Nii-chan back ".

After he'd finished his simple prayer, the tot did his best to get comfortable. He struggled to find a position he could stay in that didn't pain him, until he finally went back to lying on his side to stare at the window. He wondered if he'd be let out tomorrow so he could go to school and play with his friends. But deep down Misaki knew somehow that this was probably a false hope, that, for whatever his terrible offense was, now this wasn't going to be happening at all.

"Goodnight Mom," he uttered tearing up again.

"Goodnight Dad," he choked.

His small lips began to quaver at the last name he was about to say. But even after everything that had happened that night Misaki still loved him. "Goodnight-"

"_Nii-chan_."

Misaki broke into another batch of desperate tears until at last he found himself softly drifting off into the refuge of sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what your thoughts are guys ? I'd love to know !**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Teabags**


	2. Locked away

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Two**

For young Misaki the next day seemed to arrive quicker than he had imagined. The early sun beamed its rays through the small attic window. As it filled the room with a weak amount of light, the rays also shone onto Misaki's face awakening him.

The boy resisted rousing at first. He rolled onto his other side turning his back to the light. He had lain perfectly still all night, unmoving in his beaten exhaustion, and when he at last moved it stirred the particulate in the ancient futon mattress he was laying on. The years'of dust trapped in its fibers was puffed to the atmosphere and soon found its way up the tot's nose. The instant after Misaki inhaled his next sleepy breath, he found himself giving a huge squeeze.

Misaki's eyes shot open too quickly and he winced at the light, almost blinded since he hadn't been prepared for it. The boy blinked rapidly. Bit by bit he opened and closed his eyes until his vision recovered from its blurred state. He raised his arm and wiped away the drippy trail that hung from his nose with his pajama sleeve.

It took a moment before Misaki realized his surroundings. He sighed seeing that he hadn't been delusional at all; what had occurred the previous day had, in fact, been real. Again, it seemed Misaki had also forgotten about his battered body until he tried to sit up. But his first attempt failed as he winced and collapsed onto his sore back with a loud groan.

He gave it a minute or two before trying to sit up again. He found it was better to deal with the pain gradually than rush into it all at once. This time as he sat up, he slowly rose until he was comfortable with the posture he was in. Of course once he was fully conscious everywhere on his small body seemed to still be tender**.**

The child's face grew sad as he considered the previous day. Just thinking about how his brother behaved towards him immediately sent tears racing into his eyes. "What did I do Nii-chan? What did I do that was so bad?" Misaki searched his mind for his crime. "I'm sorry!" He thought, and even though he didn't know what for, he meant it.

Misaki batted away his tears with the back of his hand smearing them into damp patches on his feverish cheeks. Feeling the stiffness in his body even in this small gesture, the tot found himself wanting to look at his wounds. Swallowing away the thick lump that had caught in the back of his throat Misaki reached shakily for the sheet still covering him. He slowly shifted it away from his body. Then after this was removed, he arched up a leg and began to roll up the bottom of his PJ pants up till he reached mid-way along his thigh. He performed this operation carefully when he found that some parts of the fabric were stuck firmly onto his injuries. Even with this new disconcerting discovery he eventually managed to bare his thin leg.

He felt his entire body go numb with a flush of shock when his eyes beheld his aching black and blue leg. He was so stunned he hadn't noticed his lips were quivering or the fresh tears that filled his eyes. Misaki traced along the bludgeoned flesh with unsteady fingers. Making their way over his skin, he felt the crusted scabby surface that had formed overnight and the dampness where some of these wounds were now weeping anew since he's pulled the cloth of his pajamas off. His pale skin was not shy to show the rugged rough bruises that dappled his slender limb.

At the sight of this Misaki's stomach rolled. He felt beyond disgusted with what he saw. Rather than look at it a moment longer he quickly rolled down his pajama leg and pulled the sheet back over him. He gathered the crumpled comforter tightly around him. He didn't dare to see the rest of his body. He wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Misaki didn't know what time it was but it felt as if he'd been laying there forever all scrunched up under his duvet. Considering the really lumpy futon Takahiro had given the boy to lie on, Misaki had miraculously gotten to sleep just fine. Laying on it here now, however, he longed for the comfort of his own bed, the feel of it, and its clean, innocent scent.

Just then a small grumble came from within the duvet and it began to growlingly grow. Misaki began to feel sharp hunger pains kicking in. The boy clenched and drew his arms around his gut as he tried to make it stop but it continued to rumble.

Misaki wished Nii-chan would come up soon and bring him something to eat. At the same time, this thought gave him a shiver and he hoped his brother wouldn't if it meant more violence.

Hours had passed leaving Misaki parched and famished. The boy tossed and turned, unable to sleep anymore. He was completely wide awake, though still incredibly sore. Still unsettled by his new surroundings, Misaki had started to take various peeks over his sheets to scan around the other parts of the attic. Before last night, he hadn't ever been up here much.

The tot had always thought that some sort of monster or ghosts lived up in the attic when his parents were still around. Given this, the attic had always been a place Misaki had avoided. He could remember from his earlier days watching, his father and older brother moving older furniture up here while he hid behind his mother thinking that the older males were involved in giving some sort of offering to the ghoul upstairs.

"I guess it isn't so scary after all," Misaki murmured after his latest look. With the light coming in through the window, the old dusty furniture and boxes didn't appear nearly as menacing as they had last night.

Even in his damaged condition Misaki still tried to keep positive. While he rested there on the crinkled futon the boy began to wag his toes and feet, trying to move what he could without pain, wanting to be in a happier state of mind. He even started to hum one of the songs he and his classmates had been learning. They'd sung it during one of their last music lessons. Then this song died down and the tune the boy was filling he quiet of the attic with switched to one of the rare songs his mother used to sing to him.

At the thought of his mother his eyes began to sting again. It hurt to remember how recently his parents had still been with him. Misaki felt his grief especially as he thought back to one of the days where it was just him and her in the kitchen. She had been singing while doing the washing up at the sink and he'd come running to her with a picture he'd drawn at school that day. Misaki had found it amusing that his mother always became quite bashful when he caught her singing. She'd often claimed she didn't have a nice voice but that wasn't true at all. Misaki thought she had the sweetest voice he'd ever heard.

Despite how sad this memory made him. Misaki kept on quietly singing. For weeks now the lonesome boy had often wondered "So where are you guys now?" With this question fresh in his mind, Misaki drifted back to the day when other relatives had come and told him that his parents wouldn't ever be returning home. He had every detail of that moment memorized. Not once had he ever thought that the last time he saw them walking out the door of their home that it would be the last time he'd ever see them.

Misaki knew another thing would be he'd never forget was the pained look on his Nii-chan's face. He'd watched his brother standing there across the room as one of their aunts told him about the accident. He was certain that he would carry that expression with him now for life, the beat of the angel's wings that had taken their parents away was tattooed deeply onto his heart.

Misaki stopped with his singing at the sound of shallow footsteps which were rapidly becoming louder. He turned his large green eyes to the door in terror. Without delay the tot flew back under the covers with his back to the door, eyes shut tightly so he could pretend to still be asleep.

Misaki heard nothing but the creaking of the stairs and the wild beat of his heart ringing through his ears. He squeezed his eyes tighter, to the point where he couldn't do it anymore. Then he heard the key scrape against lock as the latch unleashed and the door creaked open.

* * *

With his eyes closed, the boy didn't have a clue what was going on and he had only his sense of hearing to rely on. At first he heard the soft clap of Takahiro's slippers against the wood floor as his brother walked around quietly. Then came the sound of a light crash and a splash as something metallic was dropped onto the floor. Takahiro had taken an old rusty bucket from under the kitchen sink cabinet and had filled it.

"Time to get up, Misaki," he voiced emotionlessly.

Misaki wasn't sure whether or not he should get up straight away, in case his brother had picked up on his sleeping act, but if he hadn't… Misaki felt his panic rise; he didn't want to receive more blows for being too sound a sleeper either.

Takahiro waited patiently for Misaki to begin moving but when nothing happened he called out for him one last time, offering his little brother another chance before taking any action.

Misaki unaware of how lucky he was as, at this second call, pretended to stir while wiping away the sleep from his eyes. Slowly, trying not to hurt himself, he slipped onto his other side where his gaze caught his brother's slippered feet.

Sitting up halfway, Misaki didn't dare look his nii-chan in the eyes. He was far too terrified. So instead, he looked over at bucket now by his bed seeing that it contained murky water and on its surface floated a soapy sponge. The child swallowed another lump that had popped up into his in his throat as he worried whether or not this water would be as hot as his bath's the previous night had. He hoped that if Takahiro was going to be scrubbing him again, he'd at least have some mercy on him today and had topped the bucket off with cooler water.

"Come on now, sit up properly," Takahiro ordered giving his brother a small nudge with his foot in his side. The older boy could instantly feel his brother freeze at the movement of his foot though he didn't do it too hard.

Likewise, Misaki did his best to sit up and as he was doing it, he felt his brother's eyes burning right through him, observing every single cringe or wince he made.

Takahiro's keen eyes caught every motion and seeing his little brother's pain sent a chill down his spine, but every time Misaki shuddered or grimaced, this chill was twisted with a jolt of satisfaction as well. The teen was enjoying the show Misaki was unintentionally putting on for him.

The tot kept his frightened eyes glued submissively to the floor, even when Takahiro knelt before him and started removing Misaki's clothing. Misaki noticed immediately that his brother wasn't being as rough today. He simply

shuffled off Misaki's pajama top, "tsking" a bit at the places where the fabric stuck, and then tugged off his bottoms in a similar fashion. Misaki tried to stay quiet but he did jump and whimper occasionally from the material grazing against the wounds, or catching against them as it was coming off. But with Nii-chan's gentler touch it wasn't so bad.

The elder brother pulled Misaki up off the futon. He laid a towel down on the attic's dusty floor and patiently waited for Misaki to move his stiff body onto it and take up the squatting position he ordered. Once the younger boy was in place, Takahiro began inspecting Misaki as he began sponging him down. Misaki felt his nii-chan's fingers as they traced around different areas on his skin, from his back to his arms and stomach, every place where he'd been so brutally beaten.

The "wash" turned out not to be too bad for Misaki and it certainly was a million times better than his last bathing experience, as the temperature was decent. Misaki relaxed while the lukewarm water trickled over his tender skin. He listened to his brother tell him to stay in his crouched position while he left off to get the other towel he'd brought up with him. When he came back, Takahiro wrapped the now shivering Misaki in it then gently dried him off.

After Misaki was all cleaned up, Takahiro brought out some disinfectant he'd carried up in his pocket. He opened this, put some on his fingers and began rubbing the greasy substance onto each individual wound. Of course the salve stung terribly, causing Misaki's still apprehensive face to crumple in discomfort but, not wanting to disrupt Nii-chan's kind mood, he did his best to stay quiet and not move.

Once Takahiro had finished he dressed his little brother in fresh pajamas he'd grabbed from Misaki's bedroom below. After scrutinizing the sheets and deciding they were still clean enough he placed Misaki back in bed laying the boy on his aching back.

Misaki couldn't believe it. Somehow it was as if his Nii-chan had transformed overnight into a different person. But, no, that wasn't it at all... It was like God had answered his prayer and given him older brother back, the kind Nii-chan that he knew and loved.

However, just as Misaki had the bursting urge to speak to his brother, Takahiro lifted a finger and pushed down onto his lips to keep them shut. Misaki watched his brother smile at him pleasantly before he said, "not a word Misaki, you must rest."

Still unsure of what his previous crime that had caused his terrible beating; Misaki didn't go against his brother's will and nestled back into his pillow. Takahiro kept his finger pressed against Misaki's lips until he saw the boy was settled and wasn't going to try and speak. Only then did he take it away.

Misaki watched Takahiro straighten, gather the towels, the bucket, and soiled pajamas and wordlessly exit the attic, closing the door behind him. Although Misaki heard no lock, even if he'd wanted to leave and go downstairs he had no energy at all to even move. His newly clean body lacked in strength and he didn't wish to increase the quieting agony the simple movements of the bath had caused him.

"At least Nii-chan is being kind again now," Misaki thought giving a small smile to himself. Not wanting to seem ungrateful and before he forgot he whispered an enthusiastic, "thank you Kami-sama!"

Feeling far more peaceful, if still hungry, the tot drifted. Misaki shut his eyes. Unsure whether his brother was going to return or not, even if his stomach was empty at the moment his heart was full, so Misaki could continue to wait.

* * *

"No time for sleeping now, Misaki."

Misaki had barely heard his brother return to the attic. He fluttered his eyes open and saw Takahiro towering above him with a tray holding food. The boy's spirits were lifted now, almost completely restored, knowing he was going to be fed after all.

Takahiro bent over, carefully placing the tray onto the floor next to the futon. Misaki painstakingly rose from his reclining posture so he was able to have a better look at the tray's contents and he wasn't disappointed. Misaki saw soup there, crackers and some tea too. In his famished state everything looked tasty.

"I knew you'd be hungry, Misaki, so please, eat up!" Takahiro ordered cheerfully.

The boy wasted no time talking since his suddenly rumbling stomach was literally crying out for food. Misaki grabbed the bowl, putting it between his now painfully crossed legs. He was thankful for his sheets being there, since the bowl was still quite hot. Misaki took the spoon from the tray. He dipped it into the soup, he then sipped it.

"Urg-!" Misaki cringed in disgust and then suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth, stopping himself from crying out at its awful taste, not wanting to displease his brother. "Nii-chan, it tastes funny."

Takahiro's face was a complete picture of sternness at this response but he soon straightened out his frown. He arranged his mouth into a weak smile, before letting out an edgy cackle. "Yes, it's a new brand Misaki."

"Now, now," He coaxed. "Eat."

As always Misaki heeded his brother's directions. Before he began eating again, however, he couldn't help but anxiously shoot his brother a troubled look. Takahiro was still smiling at him, giving him a reassuring nod in encouragement to eat. After only another second's hesitation, Misaki did.

He took in every last sip and crumb until it was all gone.

* * *

Takahiro had abandoned his brother for another few hours alone in the attic while he left the house to do his other duties. A bored Misaki stayed in the futon as he'd been ordered to "try to get some more rest while letting his food settle properly and digest."

Every now and then, when Misaki swirled his tongue around his mouth, he could still taste the tang of the vile soup's flavor. The worst part of it all was that Takahiro had forgotten or hadn't given him a glass of water to wash away the vulgar taste and the tea he'd had with his meal hadn't helped either, so it looked like he would just have to deal with it for the time being.

Misaki had finally almost drifted back to sleep despite the bad taste, so he jumped in surprise when the attic door suddenly opened again and Takahiro reappeared.

"Nii-chan," Misaki mumbled drowsily from his pillow.

Takahiro deliberately took no notice of his brother calling out his name. Instead he focused more on the bucket he'd used earlier for Misaki's wash and brought back up with him now. He dropped it back down beside the futon. Seeing how Misaki eyed it and turned his gaze then back to him, knowing that Misaki was clearly going to ask questions he decided to speak first.

"In case you need to use the lavatory, you are to go here. Understand, Misaki?" he inquired. He aimed a finger over at the pail to strengthen his point.

Misaki sensed a shift in his brother's mood and tensed. Instantly all his sleepiness left him. He gave an uncertain nod to his brother in agreement, understanding somehow Takahiro didn't want him to talk.

"I'll come take it out periodically and clean it after you use it. Okay?"

Misaki's eyes shot over at the bucket scanning it once again. It felt too weird. This new bathroom situation made him feel far too embarrassed. He was eight years old and he wasn't a baby anymore. He could clean up himself quite well and he didn't want his brother to be doing that for him.

"N-Nii-chan." Bravely Misaki decided it was time to finally speak out. "I-I don't like buckets... I want to use the bathroom like you do and like I did before."

Misaki flinched when his brother instantly crouched on his knees in front of him. His eyes flashed with a rage-filled stare as if he was furious at Misaki for having the cheek to tell him his new toilet arrangements weren't good enough. Misaki started shaking when he saw the way his brother's brow furrowed deeper at him. He was stunned then when this dark mood didn't last long. Almost as suddenly Takahiro's face formed back into its happy, smiling portrait from before.

"Sadly, Misaki, I'm afraid to tell you that that's just too bad," he said in a tender voice.

Then Takahiro leaned forward taking a handful of the covers. Without warning he fiercely pushed them off the smaller boy. Misaki froze like solid ice knowing something else was about to occur and he wasn't going to be able to stop it.

As soon as he'd whipped back the covers, the older boy dropped onto his knees from the squatted position he'd been in and started to fuss with the buckle of his belt. Misaki tried to bolt from the bed, but stiff as he was, he had no time to get away; Takahiro had his belt off in seconds. No sooner had he slid it from around his waist then he quickly grabbed Misaki's arm and yanked the half risen child back to the mattress. Misaki wailed at the pain and the fright. He broke out in tears: he had nearly gotten away... almost.

"First you complain about my cooking, now you don't appreciate all the trouble I go to care for you. You're ungrateful for everything I do for you, Misaki!" Takahiro hissed past clenched teeth.

Viciously Takahiro pushed his brother onto his back, not caring whether he hurt him or not. Takahiro all but collapsed on top of Misaki. The smaller boy struggled to draw a breath as Takahiro clasped his chin in a strong hand and tilted his head back even further than it had been. Takahiro then placed his mouth right next to Misaki's ear, puffing in heaving breaths with his extreme anger. The sound of this sent chills down Misaki's spine, but these were nothing compared with the tremor that shook him when he heard his Nii-chan's next words.

Takahiro hissed.

"Ungrateful little brothers must be punished!"

* * *

**Wow ! **

**Thank you so much to all the people who read and reviewed ! I'm so happy and I truly appreciate all your feedback. Poor Misa-kun... I hope the abuse isn't too upsetting... Although I must warn you that it might get just a little bit worse. **

**Also shout out to Don't Preach for helping me edit again ! Thank you so much !**

**Anyway I hope you all tune in next time ~**

**All the best,**

**Teabags**


	3. Emerald Eyes

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Three**

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks fell into months little Misaki had endured a fair few more beatings from his cruel brother. Including going through the extreme embarrassment of using a tin bucket as his own "personal chamber" which Takahiro had required for the boy. Since the conflict between them over his toilet arrangements Misaki kept it shut and did as he was told.

The eight year old still felt shame even at such a young age, he was fully capable to flush a chain but his older brother insisted and everyday Misaki did the same thing by disgracefully handing over the bucket although he used to but the stench of his own leftover waste caused him to hack and splutter. But now he just gave it a light nudge with his foot over to Takahiro without looking him in the eyes.

He suffered through the nauseating taste of the meals his brother made him, usually it was soup or something rather light but either way Misaki found what ever meal he brought up to him repulsive.

And everytime whether it was breakfast or dinner Takahiro kept guard making sure Misaki didn't throw any of his meals away into the bucket which could easily be disguised or disgaurded it in some forigen part of the attic. He sat or knelt beside him in pure utter joy watching Misaki spoon in each sickening mouthful.

Sometimes Misaki bravely peered over at him brother only to find his striking gaze burn through him, these once loving eyes caused icy shivers to pace along his spine. But most of the time he didn't dare.

After meals or toilet trips Takahiro abandoned his little brother, neglected him up stairs in that lonesome attic as if he didn't exist on the face of the earth anymore.

Misaki couldn't understand or figure it out. Why had he been placed and locked away in the old attic of their parents home?

Even by just thinking about it Misaki always seemed to recall and take a trip down memory lane where he remembered his brother Takahiro being so gentle with him, he'd be loving and sweet as sticky sugar.

Somehow Misaki could even remember earlier than that in the most blurriest pitch of his mind where he was around at least three or four, Takahiro older, and they were running around aimlessly in circles around the garden. That afternoon had been incredibly hot and the air humid with the sun reaching it's highest in the summer sky.

Misaki could remember himself laughing until his little sides hurt while his brother tried to catch him considering he could obviously run faster, not wanting to upset Misaki he pretended and remained chasing him, his joyful laughter filling the garden too.

Eventually he'd catch Misaki in his stronger arms then tickle him making the toddler crease into a fit of giggles. Then the back door slid open with their mother stepping out, young and as beautiful as ever in her fitted floral summer dress flaunting her lucious curves and perked breasts. She'd given Takahiro a quick telling off not to make his younger brother cackle too much otherwise he'd only end up wetting his training pants again. Which was true as it had happened before hand.

But that was another one of the many things from his mother's appearance Misaki couldn't push out his mind which was her bright comforting green eyes, the same eyes which had tucked him into bed at night before leaving her son's room to go and make love to their father, her husband. Where their light muffles next door and the television which was on low coming from Takahiro's room sent Misaki gently off to sleep. It became the usual when their father had lovingly called them "Dream boats" from time to time or sometimes it was "My dear emerald eyed queen".

Misaki was aware pain sliced through Takahiro every time he looked at him now that they were both gone. Every slap, every beating, every tug or smack whenever he glanced into those terrified shattered emeralds all Takahiro could see was their mother.

And she was staring straight back at him.

However Takahiro wasn't the only one who had been disraught from their loss. Their strict relatives which never seemed to smile at all, the co-workers they had worked with, their friends who'd known the Takahashis for years right before their children had been born yet.

Even strangers, down to the old couple who lived at the bottom of the street minding their own business of course they had smiled politely or gave their father a nod on his way home from work when sat out on the porch or did a bit of garden work on the lively wild flowers that were rapidly blooming.

Also the young assistant in the local convinience store who had always kept an eye out for their mother. She hadn't took much notice of the boy apart from smile and give the whole usual small talk while he scanned her items "Isn't it a nice day today?" and "The weather lately certainly has picked up hasn't it?" she'd say with her beaming unforgettable smile. For the matter that was enough to brighten up anyones day.

But lastly of course Misaki.

People couldn't cover up the fact that they were dead to him forever so it was best when one of their aunts had softly told the boy what had happened.

When they had broke the news it wasn't the way most adults told children, none of that fairy tale nonsense with the sparkling angel Gabrielle and the cliche a "better place". Misaki had blatently been told that they were "dead" and the reason being was because their fate had lead them into an accident on the road.

It had to be his aunt who told him simply because Takahiro couldn't bare being in the same room as Misaki, though his uncles did their best to calm him his stomach still churned with sickness in a tight knot and he could hardly breathe. He didn't want Misaki seeing how fragile, weak and just how vulnerable he was at that moment.

But that evening something other than their parents had died and that was inside Takahiro... Even a part of Misaki's heart too.

"Here today, gone tomorrow" this was a term one of their relatives had gave their death.

Only at eight years of age Misaki he wasn't exactly the brightest child but he knew what dead meant and was death was. He'd ask himself what exactly was death anyway the day after he'd found out their grief. This was when Misaki realized after he said; "Mom and Dad... They're gone" He murmured through a broken whisper.

They were gone.

And they were never coming back.

* * *

Currently Misaki was lay sprawled on his stomach picking at the fraying fabric fibers that were shredding away from the corners of his pillow. He was so bored he had even made a small hole in the corner of it, taking away it's stuffing and rolling it inbetween his fingers into small balls.

That was the problem, Misaki was simply bored out his skull.

If he wasn't lounging around in the rough futon from the agonizing healing of cuts and bruises he'd recieved from a beating. Misaki was trying to occupy himself by finding something, anything, to do.

But there was nothing, at first Misaki would quietly tip toe over to the door pressing his ear against it to hear the shallow noise of the front door slamming so that he knew his brother was out the house only then he could do some exploring. Otherwise if he was a little too loud Takahiro would wonder and march up the stairs putting Misaki back into bed after a good smack or two.

So far Misaki had learnt well.

The attic didn't really contain anything interesting apart from the old wardrobe on it's hindges, a crooked table with it's limp leg and chairs. But Misaki had discovered an old table cloth and worn curtains which once looked as if they had formerly been white but now had aged into a golden mustard colour with stains

On some days Misaki would toss it over the table then moved the chairs away from under it and created himself a little dusty den. The boy was actually rather proud of it, sure it wasn't the best but it kept him entertained.

He'd found an old set of cookery stuffed in one of the boxes, Misaki used some of the forks and spoon inside his den as "people". His loneliness had gotten so bad that Misaki had taken a liking to talking to them as if they were people.

Continously the boy thought about his school friends although he didn't have that many because he wasn't as loud or popular as most of the other children. Though he did have three good friends he enjoyed playing with, though the depths of Misaki's mind undoubtely realized he wasn't going to see them again. "Will they miss me?" He'd think.

Takahiro had lied through his teeth to the school telling them that his younger brother had moved to another part of Japan to live with a relative there as he was better off in their care.

Misaki didn't know so in it's place he sweeped that thought at the back of his head and went back to playing in his den.

* * *

An hour or so flew by so quickly that Misaki didn't hear his brother make way the stairs but hearing the key's familar stir the boy shot out from under the table, he mentally cursed as he had forgotten to put away the sheets though it was not as if he'd had the time to either.

Misaki wasn't sure how he'd not broken his leg from almost slipping and tripping over his feets from scampering back over to the futon so past but he managed to just in time until the latch swiped across revealing his merciless brother.

Now Takahiro had suspicions when he entered the attic unsure whether his mind was playing tricks on him but he was certain he'd heart the clatter of small foot steps run around the room. He couldn't prove it as he hadn't seen Misaki move with his own eyes which was disappointing for the teen now he couldn't give him a juicy thrashing as he had gotten in the mood. But he'd catch him, next time.

Lay there covered in the crinkled duvet Misaki was awake this time not giving out his usual typical sleeping act. The boy coughed a little and sniffled when Takahiro stepped over to him closer.

Misaki noticed his brother was still in his work clothes, now that their parents had died, Takahiro had dropped out of school and recently started a job which he didn't like too much but the money was decent.

Carefully he watched his older brother loosen his tie then errily smile at Misaki, he strolled nearer to his brother who shook as he did then when Takahiro bent over to him he reached to his brother.

Fearfully Misaki squealed and automatically flinched away from him. Misaki wasn't looking at Takahiro as his head was buried away to see that his eyes had darkened.

"Misaki what have I told you about doing that?" He said no empathy leaking into his voice whatsoever.

Right then Takahiro dropped down to kneel beside him, he smirked seeing how much of an effect he'd already made on Misaki so far. How he found himself in pure delight seeing him draw back and stir away. It gave him chills.

Leaning closer to the frightened boy Takahiro lifted his hand once again scooting it onto Misaki's head where it drove in his thick chocolate mane and his fingers danced inbetween each strand of hair. "Don't be afraid little brother" spoke Takahiro.

Then ventured even closer where moving towards his ear he whispered in words that made the pit of Misaki's stomach turn.

"I won't hurt you."

He felt the shuddering under neath his hand go faster but over in the edge of his eye Takahiro glanced towards the other end of the attic noticing the cloth on the table and other differences which hadn't been there when we last left.

He knew it, he was right, Misaki had been gandering around and again disobeying him. But instead of giving his brother a beating he let it blow over just this once.

Takahiro then sat down properly onto the floor which he drew out his arms wide and glomped his baby brother into a tight embrace.

It wasn't loving not to Takahiro it wasn't and Misaki unsure of it all froze in the teen's arms at the hug. What had brought this on all of a sudden? Did he love Misaki once again!

"I love you, Misaki" Takahiro purred slyly into the little one's ear then gave a small chuckle under his breath.

Misaki didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

When dinner time came around Takahiro decided he'd make a change for his brother this time. Instead of feeding him what he didn't like Takahiro had cooked chicken broth. He had a bowl himself just before serving Misaki's into a small bowl.

Although there was just one more extra ingredient he needed to add to it.

Takahiro left the bowl to cool for a moment when heading over to the cabinet under the sink and rooting around until he found it.

"Gotcha" He whispered through a grin.

Grabbing the bottle from underneath he brought it up to the counter, making sure he didn't go over the top which the dose Takahiro had gotten a smaller measuring jug. He poured a small amount into it bringing the jug up to his glasses for a closer glance.

He smirked at the reading and the corners of his lips stretched into a wide gritted smile as he gave it a small swirl so the yellow solution swished and bubbled slightly.

"A little bleach" He chirped spilling it into the broth carefully.

Takahiro then picked up a spoon from the drying rack by the sink spinning the combined mixture together round and round so Misaki wouldn't question him about it's colour. But Takahiro had done well, it blended excellently and so now it was time to feed his younger brother.

To poision him.

* * *

"How is it Misaki?"

The boy blew onto his broth as it hadn't quite cooled down properly yet. But Takahiro was eagar he couldn't wait to see Misaki down his first gulp.

But before he taken a mouthful Misaki nervously turned to his brother with a forced faint smile and thanked him quietly.

Takahiro gradually startled Misaki as he brush back his baby brother's thick fringe from his eyes softly with his fingers.

"Misaki, I need to talk to you about something," His older brother voiced in a stern but yet wool like tone.

The boy had his full attention including placing his spoon by the side of his bowl to show a few manners at least.

"Now do you remember a couple of months ago Misaki when you were outside in the front garden and that man spoke to you from over the fence?" He questioned.

He glanced at Misaki like a hawk as he dropped his eyes to the floor in thought thinking back to when he had even last stepped outside the attic in fact. But he jogged his memory and remembered the moment very well now.

"Yes ! He asked me where the closest convenience store was !" Misaki piped up. "But I don't think he was from around here..."

That was it Takahiro had to lie to him. "He wasn't Misaki,"

Worried green eyes met his own which brimmed with sudden confusion.

"That man Misaki, he was very dangerous, recently he was in the news, Misaki he already taken three boys and two girls," Takahiro lied. "He was a pedophile rapist"

Now Misaki had heard this word "pedophile" before but he wasn't incredibly sure as of what it meant. When it was mentioned adults seemed really shocked, disgusted and expressed their anger because it was just so bad.

"W-What's a pedophile N-" Misaki stopped just as he was about to say "Nii-chan" but after what the two had been through he wasn't so sure it was wise.

Taking hold of his younger brother's hand into his own lightly even if Misaki froze at the same time Takahiro explained and told Misaki just what one was. Exaggerating to the worst aswell which now terrified Misaki.

"And now you see Misaki... That is why I have to keep you up here," He blagged.

It wasn't.

"I must keep you safe Misaki, I can't have anything happen to you like that simply because-"

He despised his brother for "killing" their parents.

"You're the only family I have left..."

Misaki's eyes expanded to their widest now filled with fragile tears, he began to wail and sob his heart out. Takahiro flung his arms around his brother, telling him it was okay and that "Nii-chan is here to protect him" but Takahiro had his eyes on one thing and it wasn't his younger brother.

Once Misaki was fully calmed down Takahiro brought the bowl up to him against, resting it on it's tray on Misaki's knees.

"I-It smells good" He sniffled as he smiled weakly at him.

Takahiro nodded in reassurance towards the bowl, smiling back at Misaki when he picked up the spoon again and dipped it into the deadly broth.

"Taste it"

And so he did.

* * *

**So in the next chapter I will be adding in present Misaki and Akihiko since I've been giving you guys poor beaten Misaki and Takahiro being cruel to him.**

**Although who knows, things could look up for our little Misaki in the future ?**

**Thank you for reading it means a lot and keeps me going.**

**Until then,**

**Cheers,**

**Teabags**


	4. A New Beginning

**My Best Friend's Secret  
**

**Chapter Four**

Once Akihiko had backed up into his usual spot in the car park and all engines were off. He reached for his keys yanking them out of their jaggered slot. Although he was careful not to be too rough with his actions. He didn't want to scare the boy, but kept a good eye on Misaki sat next to him in the mirror who luckily wasn't paying him no attention anyway.

Akihiko couldn't help it. After seeing Takahiro's true colours revealed to him came too much of a shock. Yes, he had loved him deeply but there was no excuse for what he'd done. Akihiko couldn't seem to remove the place Takahiro had been in his heart, not just yet.

He slipped his keys into the pockets of his trousers. Still he didn't take his eyes off Misaki once and then a sudden craving for a cigarette came when he felt his fingers brush against the newly unwrapped packet in his pants.

He wanted to light one, wanting to get rid of the bottled fustration that filled it's self within him. But he didn't.

Akihiko rushed a hand throughout his hair giving it a quick squeeze or so in hope that it'd have some effect of release.

The writer had no idea where he should even begin with Misaki.

He remembered the first time he saw him back in that house. The beady stare he'd given him as he intruded their home, Misaki knew about people and was aware that they existed outside the attic. It was just he hadn't seen anyone other than his brother in years, now the human life form felt incredibly foreign to him.

Misaki was unbelievably thin and bruised with a fresh aching split lip when Akihiko spotted him. He'd cocked his head to the side like a confused battered puppy would have when he didn't know what it had done wrong. It was the exact same, even now Misaki didn't know after all these years what he'd done either.

The writer decided to make a wise choice and mention nothing to Takahiro at first when he emerged back into the lounge as Akihiko had kindly asked if he could use the bathroom. Though Takahiro hoped that Akihiko hadn't wandered off too far. Any following him around would make himself look quite suspicious. Unfortunately for him it was too late as his secret was already out and Misaki was now discovered.

Opening the door he let himself out then headed over to Misaki's side of the car. Gently he pulled it open for the teen who made no effort at all to budge. For a few minutes or so Akihiko leant his weight against it waiting for him.

"Misaki" He called.

Akihiko was unsure whether or not he was listening so instead he called out his name again.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

To Akihiko it was almost as if he were dealing with a small fragile animal lifting a hand out to in the fear that it would maybe bite him and run away or slowly scuffle up to him in the hope he wouldn't harm him. And eventually that was what Misaki did stiffly he turned to the author and for the first time since they'd been driving Misaki looked back at him.

Big broken emerald eyes collided with his own. The stare was enough to make the author flinch, he couldn't hold back now though after getting this far. No, Akihiko swore to himself he would take the boy in.

Swiftly he widened the door as a gesture for Misaki leave the vehicle. It was painful for Akihiko to watch him struggle, he was extremely weak pulling himself from the seat and forcing himself to stay upright holding onto the door's handle for support. Akihiko had his arm out just incase Misaki tripped out preventing him from falling and injuring himself even more. He did his best climbing out at his own pace but was wobbly standing upon his own two feet.

Once Akihiko shut the door then gave his keys button a quick press so the car's sudden lock took place. He stared down at the boy beside him who was probably thinking "Now what?" or "What's he going to do with me?"

The Author himself knew he wasn't really any good at taking care of anything, he had enough trouble looking after himself most of the time. He failed looking after plants, eels and any other sort of aquatic creature he'd owned. Plus Akihiko hadn't ever wanted children either, he truly disliked them. But for some strange reason his heart compelled him to take in this battered boy he barely even knew.

"Come" He said.

Akihiko already began walking on until realizing he heard no footsteps follow his own, looking over his shoulder at Misaki still slouched against the car he drove out a heavy breath knowing just how much hard work this was going to be. So he headed back towards him.

"Don't you trust me?" Akihiko could tell his voice wasn't that reassuring either, no wonder Misaki wouldn't go off with him.

He watched the boy hang his head much lower.

"You can trust me, okay?"

"Misaki" He said much softer his name perfectly rolled off the tip of his tongue as if it belonged there.

The call sent an electric feel of shivers down the teen's spine causing him to glance back at the author.

Akihiko offered him a hand which wasn't too far or near for Misaki, he didn't want to be too forward nor distant. In the end with bravery Misaki anxiously took it and when he did he realized just what he had gotten himself into again which was trust.

For years his brother lied to him, eating up all of Misaki's trust and every pure innocent bone in his body was charred into dust. For the second time in his short life he was going to trust again, someone he didn't know too well but anybody was better than his brother.

Misaki's hands were cold but really once they were laced between the Author's fingers Akihiko felt just how toasty they were and his own were probably the coldest.

* * *

It had been over an hour now that Akihiko had gotten Misaki into his apartment. Obviously at first Misaki wasn't very keen about being in a stranger's home as everything seemed so unusual to him because Akihiko was a man of wealth owning the best suit of furniture, kitchen supplies, all the doors leading to different rooms not to mention the amount of space he had. And since Misaki had been a hermit for so long in the attic it was rather alarming.

And because Akihiko couldn't cook he decided it was best to order something. He'd asked Misaki whether or not he was hungry but got no response at all. So he went ahead, grabbed a spare flyer he'd received in the mail from the kitchen draw and rang up one of the local take away services.

Misaki hardly ate a bite when the food arrived though it seemed he had no idea at all what an appetite even was. He'd been starved, poisoned and given stale food from his brother even not being to empty the contents of his stomach in case of getting another severe beating or two. Misaki didn't like food at all.

Akihiko on the other hand was tucking into his own no problem then darted his eyes back to the plate of food going cold.

"Have at least a bite"

Misaki continued staring at the plate blankly then turning his nose at it in disgust and nudged the food away with his elbow.

"I promise there's nothing wrong with the food" He said. "See, I'm eating it myself aren't I?"

The teen shoved it again much further.

"Okay, well, I'm not forcing you to eat." implied the man then taking a mouthful of his drink.

"The offers there if you want it."

For the rest of the evening Misaki had been crouched up tightly into a ball on the sofa while Akihiko sat on the other opposite him tapping away on his laptop. Uncertain if Misaki was listening or not he'd already explained that he was an author, also telling him what one was and what they did since Misaki seemed to have no clue whatsoever what an Author was.

But he didn't bother, he was content now he'd become conscious that the man really was no threat to him at all. Especially as he wasn't giving Misaki that much attention to make him more uneasy. He sat there slumping lower into the sofa with his head buried into his knees happily listening to the sound of the keyboard patter. Yet and the silence that took place was somewhat nice.

Misaki noticed when Akihiko suddenly left the room to visit the bathroom for a slash. The teen too stiffly removed himself away from the couch, back onto his two left feet and followed after the author.

He had no clue what Akihiko was doing in this particular room or how long he was going to be so Misaki made himself comfy and sat down outside the door on the landing for him to come out.

Course Akihiko wasn't in there very long and when the door came swinging open he was stunned to see the teen sat crossed legged waiting for him.

"You need to go?" He asked pointing his thumb at the bathroom's direction.

Misaki furrowed his brow in confusion, he had no idea from the looks of it what Akihiko meant.

"The bathroom?" Akihiko said now much clearer.

"Do, you, need, the, toilet?"

The teen's eyes widened at the word "toilet" now he understood. Usually Misaki had to make do with using a metallic mop bucket but he did remember toilets vaguely.

Akihiko could see his interest and suspected he probably needed to go now. Even if Misaki hadn't eaten at all he still downed two large glasses of water since he'd been there for the past few hours.

"That a yes then?"

He was hesitant but he nodded anyway. The Author would have gave him a helping hand up from the floor if he knew Misaki wouldn't start going hysterical but he was doing okay.

In the bathroom Akihiko thought it was best to show him around, he had no idea what Misaki had been through in that attic but sure as hell wasn't convinced he'd been using a typical toilet or any of the sort.

"So after you're done give it a quick shake, flush, wash your hands and out alright?"

Misaki looked up at him bewildered.

"You know how to don't you?" concern dripping into his voice.

It looked as if Akihiko was going to need to do some sort of demonstration but unfortunately for him he was all soaked out now. He heaved out a sigh, he couldn't believe he was doing this when he should be working, teaching a teenage boy how to aim and fire really should had been the least of his problems.

"Alright" He began.

"First off..."

In the end Misaki got it right, it was just he was mainly used to crouching or sitting over the bucket again because of Takahiro. Afterwards Akihiko showed him the rules of hygiene which were washing his hands and explaining why they should.

When leaving the bathroom Akihiko made his way back down into the living area where Misaki hurriedly followed.

This time Misaki sat next to the Author on the end of the sofa in his usual little ball. But now he'd moved from hiding away and had all eyes on watching Akihiko write.

Misaki took everything Akihiko had told him into account, including when he said he written books and briefly Misaki remembered those too.

The last books he read were for primary school children, he used to struggle reading and writing very badly too. He did like books, he liked the stories inside of them, but mostly the pictures stood out to him.

Then it made the teen wonder what sort of stories did Akihiko write? Were they the type of soft beautiful stories his mother used to read to him before he fell asleep every night when he was little? He wanted to ask but nothing came out with he tried.

* * *

Akihiko had not even realized the time until he stared at the small clock in the corner of his screen which was quarter past four in the morning. He gave a massive yawn then stretched out his arms above, loosened the knotted nerves in his back and crunched his knuckles.

Now that the typing had stopped all he could hear was the sweet snoring of the teen beside him. He looked over to find Misaki curled up on his side right next to the Author. He wasn't sure when this had happened but he was glad Misaki was much calmer. Now he was away from that attic and vulgar brother of his. Misaki was safe and in good hands.

Akihiko decided to call it a night, switching off the laptop after saving his mountain of work he'd written. He popped it aside and debated whether or not it was a good idea to remove Misaki and put him into the spare futon upstairs or leave him be with extra blankets thrown on top of him.

No, Akihiko wanted him to have as much comfort as he could now that his days of neglect and agony were over. Gently he slipped his arms underneath Misaki and lifted him up so easily, it scared Akihiko feeling how insubstantial Misaki was.

The Author emerged into the last room along the hallway being the spare room. Akihiko left the lights off in case of disturbing or waking Misaki up. Tenderly the teen was slipped into silk sheets, with his head against the pillow and tucked up. The last little things Akihiko did was smoothly pull of Misaki's socks, just so he didn't get too hot during the night. And attend to the bathroom and came back with a glass full of water, just really to keep him hydrated whenever he woke. Then placed it down onto the cabinet beside him.

For a while Akihiko stood over him watching.

He couldn't exactly make out how he felt about the teen, nor could he understand why he was doing so much for someone else other than himself.

Leaning down further he draped away a few fine strands of Misaki's hair that were mildly brushing against his cheek.

Then burrowing his hands into his pockets Akihiko took one last glance at him, the boy who he'd let into his home, the abused brother of his best friend.

Turning away Akihiko decided it was probably time he went to bed himself too.

* * *

**Hello there, **

**Gosh thank you so much for all those reviews on that last chapter blimey! Sorry for the delay...I've been busy.**

**Also I'm not too sure about this chapter... I feel Akihiko might be out of character here... **

**But tell me what you think okay? Keep those reviews coming!**

**Thanks,**

**TB**


	5. Broken

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Five**

Lately Misaki hadn't been feeling too well. It wasn't because of the physical abuse he'd received off his brother.

No, this time his stomach had felt strange, burning pains churned around in their repetitive pattern. The pain actually felt worse than when his brother thrown him into that scolding bath and held him under.

There was no mirror in the attic but Misaki noticed that even his mouth was affected as peeling scabs had taken place in the corners of his lips, its rigid skin became chapped and the inside walls of his mouth strung every time he flickered his tongue against them leaving a vile toxic taste on its sour tip.

Misaki had tried to stop himself from picking and touching the sores knowing he should know better than to not play with a scab as it heels. But it was tempting; he couldn't see what his mouth looked like and since he had nothing to do in the attic his hand wandered off occasionally.

Then again he was in no state to do anything. Misaki had been poisoned by the intake of bleach, even moving his legs hurt at times and his muscles ached.

His eyes were blood shot red little Misaki didn't know how much more he could cry. No matter how much he wept no body heard him, all he wanted was for someone to pick up on misery then take him away where it was warm and safe. Never had he felt more alone in his short life.

As each day went by from the glorious rays of the morning sun to nightfall Misaki was kept in that attic. Some days he bawled so much into his pillow that it became that wet he could hardly sleep on it while having to rest on the roughness of his duvet instead for comfort. Others he lay there motionless, as if he were dead just simply gazing into nothing.

Course, his brother came up for feeding, washing or ridding Misaki's waste bucket. Takahiro never said anything most of time, there was nothing more to say.

Though it startled Takahiro one day as he was washing his brother's bruised back when Misaki out of nowhere said "Nii-chan, is there a god?"

The tot became rigid when his brother stopped scrubbing him with the sponge. Misaki shut his eyes tightly in case he opted for another smack or two instead Takahiro scrubbed some more after a moment had passed.

"No, there is no god Misaki."

Little Misaki didn't respond he despondently nodded at his answer. If there was no god, then there was no hope for him to escape was there? Takahiro didn't see but Misaki couldn't fight the hot tears any longer until they came trickling down.

During the evening Misaki heard the sound of light pattering, slowly he sat up right on the futon looking up at the small window from above. His eyes grew at the sight of white slush battered against the glass. He couldn't believe it, it was snowing and he was missing it.

He gave a small but pained smile, he always loved winter. He liked the fact that even though everything died on the trees and ground it meant that new life would be coming shortly. Also when the snow fell it always felt so quiet, only the crunching of soft snow as you walk through it and the frosty breeze that swam past your heated cheeks.

But the best thing of all about winter was that Christmas was coming shortly, Misaki couldn't begin to tell how much he loved Christmas, it was just the best. Sadly, his eyes narrowed, Christmas wasn't going to be the same as it usually had been. His family broken, his brother didn't want him and Misaki was alone. And he knew no one should ever be alone on Christmas.

Misaki wondered just when Christmas was coming, was it Christmas today? Tomorrow? Next week? It left him thinking.

Once his brother came up with his usual tray of food, placing it down infront of the tot Misaki looked up at Takahiro with questioning eyes.

"When is it Christmas Nii-chan?" He asked.

Takahiro was busy mixing together the lethal soup with no interest in Misaki's question what so ever.

Misaki jumped his eyes over to the bowl, gulping down thickly, he couldn't bare another day of eating his brother's disgusting poison but it was either that or no food at all.

"Not for another few days" He replied dryly.

Misaki's eyes lit up hearing it was nearly Christmas he could have jumped up and screamed happily but then reality stepped back in his way.

"Nii-chan, Santas coming this year isn't he?"

Takahiro let out a sarcastic bark of a chuckle. "Santa only comes for good little boys and girls, Misaki"

He tilted his head at his brother just wanting to know what exactly he was getting at. "B-But I'm good Nii-chan?"

His eyes followed the spoon as it was slipped out from the soup then tapped on the edge of the bowl meaning "dinner is served" Takahiro then stuck the spoon at its side.

"Eat" He hissed.

Misaki couldn't already hear the irritation in Takahiro's voice, he really wanted to know but it wasn't worth the risk.

The same routine followed Takahiro watched him eat, the first sip was always the worst Misaki blew it before taking it down. He could taste it again, that same vicious burning sensation that sizzled on his tongue. It hurt, then the after flavor of vegetable and tomato soothing his tender taste buds.

Misaki couldn't make it half way, he found himself dropping the soup bowl from the heavy turn his stomach made.

"Misaki! Look what you have done! For gods sake-"

Takahiro quickly grabbing the bowl from the boy's lap he then slapped the back of Misaki's head but he was too busy vomiting all over the floor. The teen jumped away as he did carelessly watching his brother puke up all of his dinner and breakfast. Disgust truly was a picture on Takahiro's face, he left the room and returned with a mop and bucket.

He waited until Misaki finished, there on his knees and hands Misaki crouched over his pile of vomit through tearful eyes he stared down at it long and hard.

"N-Nii-chan" He uttered brokenly.

Suddenly Misaki face planted into it as Takahiro had slammed down the mop on to his head harshly. He curdled the mop rubbing his face into the sick.

"You filthy little bastard!" He growled. "I give you food day and night yet this is how you repay me, Misaki? By throwing it up?!"

Takahiro was furious.

Misaki cried out in a high-pitched voice no squeaker than a mouses as his brother gave him a whopping kick into the stomach. It didn't help, Misaki threw up again and again until he stopped.

"You're going to clean this up, every single bit and I don't care how for that matter either."

Misaki curled up into a balls of little sobs he did his best to hide him face especially as his brother knelt next to him away from the sick. Takahiro yanked back his hair and looked directly at his brother in the eyes seeing a weary disconsolate little boy with a scabby sick ridden swollen mouth look back at him.

Takahiro never broke eye contact but he pointed to the vomit.

"Eat it"

Misaki's lips quavered more. "W-What?"

"I said, eat it" He snapped. "Eat your fucking dinner!"

Takahiro slammed Misaki's face back into it's pile, using his hand on the back of his damp wet hair to rub it in more for good measure.

"Eat it all, eat it up"

Misaki's pride couldn't have sank any lower when he did exactly what his brother asked. Licking up his own sick like a rabid dog until it was no longer in sight. He could feel his stomach playing up again when curling his tongue against its hot yellow goo, he even made sounds as if he were about to throw it up again but he had to keep it down.

Takahiro handed Misaki the mop to wipe up everything else, as for his bed sheets Takahiro ignored.

"And you can sleep in those too" He said nodding his head in their direction.

"B-But Nii-chan I-"

"I don't care Misaki, you're an ungrateful boy"

The door slammed on him again then the turning of the key inside it's lock. Misaki looked over at the sickly sheets in the limited dim light of the moon. He couldn't sleep in those, not at all. So he shoved them off his bed and lay down shivering from the cold. At first it hadn't been so bad, throwing up had caused him to be quite warm but now after loosing bodily fluids Misaki was freezing. It wasn't as if Takahiro cared.

"I'm so silly..." He muttered. "It's my fault"

Misaki stopped crying for a second letting all pressure build inside of up until his head hurt pounded and then exploded into a weeping fit.

"I'm so stupid" He cursed into his soggy pillow.

"Nii-chan hates me and it's all my fault!" He cried.

He shoved himself up on his knees then launched his pillow on to the other side of the room somewhere. Misaki grazed his short nails among his cheeks until they were red raw and bolted his head on to the floor in fury tne he stopped once he couldn't take it anymore.

"I-It's all my fault!"

Shortly he came so overwhelmed the tot collapsed on to the ground. Cold and lonely Misaki cried himself to sleep for another night. With only the replays precious memories of the previous Christmas times and the sweet caring couple which were his mother and father embedded there in his dreams.

* * *

**Yeah... I felt like being cruel to Misaki... Next chapter will be the present!**

**DON'T WORRY THINGS WILL GET BETTER FOR MISAKI WITHIN TIME I PROMISE!**

**Thank you so much for the last lovely reviews! They made me smile so much I appreciate every single one!**

**Please give me your thoughts again... I crave your reviews!**

**Once again, thanks guys.**

**TB**


	6. The First Day

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Six**

The morning sun slipped through the bedside blinds gently blazing its soft glorious rays on to Misaki's sleeping form. For once in such a long time he had slept incredibly well, still his body pained him but there was no more attic, he wasn't going to wake up to a dim room where little light could get in or fear his brother walking up that staircase before he braced himself for a daily beating.

No, Misaki's life had changed for the best. Even the air surrounding him was lighter, no more of that thick heavy dust he used to inhale. Everything was brand new and fresh it was such a terrific sensation.

However Misaki wasn't alone there in the room. Once he had woken up himself, Akihiko had been lurking around in the doorway for the past half an hour hesitating or not if he should intrude the boy's peace.

After making up his mind he soundlessly closed the door behind them, then gone over a tad closer just to lean against the wall with crossed arms watching him sleep.

Akihiko tilted his head for a better view of Misaki, reminding him of a snoozing angel. Even his features were quite angelic and his large damaged green eyes. Reality shot the author out of his pleasant heavenly thoughts simply because it was going to take Misaki a lot of time before he could consider trusting anyone again. He could barely get the shattered look of agony Misaki shot him yesterday from out of his mind, it was so difficult to forget such a powerful intent gaze somehow Akihiko didn't think he'd ever let it go.

But he couldn't understand why he was supple on the boy, he wasn't as cold towards Misaki in fact Akihiko wasn't sure he'd ever been this open to anyone apart from Takahiro.. Before he found out the truth. The author narrowed his eyes while he simply carried on watching him, he definitely knew something inside of him was changing gradually. What exactly was it? He didn't know.

He heard Misaki let out a faint moan in his sleep the sound of it gripped Akihiko's heart. Then he automatically rolled on to his other side in a slothful slump. Lazily one of Misaki's legs fell out dangling over the edge of the bed at this Akihiko faintly smiled.

Spending no more time in that room he left Misaki to sleep. Akihiko could feel the sleep come back to him from the late hours he worked that morning. He didn't rest well anyway, all he could think about was the past few days and yesterday at the hospital. Misaki had already been in there for at least a good soild two weeks. He had been too injured for Akihiko to take home, since the fire,

Misaki had no home but even still it wasn't as if he would have stayed there if he had the choice or neither did he have any other family he could go and live with. Most of his great aunts and uncles had passed away over the years so Misaki was homeless.

He had no qualifications so it'd be difficult for him to get a job, no education, no skills or home. Misaki had nothing whatsoever. That's when Akihiko had stepped in, at first the hospital were quite unsure if it was a good idea that Akihiko take him in. However the author didn't hold back, he'd taken him home the minute as he was discharged.

It wasn't as if he had to take him in he could have let Misaki roam the streets for all he cared. Many years ago Akihiko had fallen deeply in love with Misaki's brother, so utterly in love he'd of done literally anything to please him. At first Akihiko didn't want to believe the man he loved was a monster, he refused. A part of him sadly still did love Takahiro, he'd fell for all his twisted lies over time it was all an illusion. Akihiko had known about the car crash after the death of the Takahashis.

They'd brought the man he once loved into the world, course he never knew them personally or met them. So he was going to do them a favor, not for Takahiro but for their parents and look after their little Misaki.

* * *

Tiredly Akihiko flickered his eyes to the time in the corner of his laptop. 12.37 in the afternoon it read and Misaki still wasn't awake. As much as he would like to take a small nap Akihiko had a manuscript to write but more importantly look out for Misaki getting up.

Sluggishly he forced himself to write, his fingers tampered away on the keys Akihiko soon found himself back on track before a loud thump came crashing from down the hallway.

He lunged from his seat, legging it for the spare room and threw open the door. There on the floor half asleep was Misaki who was caressing the back of his head.

"Ow.." He mewled in a squeak.

Akihiko raced over to his side. "Misaki what happened? Are you alright?"

Sadly the teen kept his head down, he didn't respond, he remained sat crossed legs nursing himself.

The Author didn't need to even ask what had occurred, it seemed Misaki had fallen out from the bed. Though it had been such a long time Misaki had slept in an actual bed and not on the floor. In the hospital it was much easier as there was support at his sides so he never rolled out in the night.

"Ah, so you fell" He voiced dryly. "Better be careful next time"

Edging over a tad closer he didn't want to end up too close incase he scared the teen away. Now at a good reach he reached out his hand for Misaki to take even jolting it emphasizing for Misaki to take it.

"Take my hand if you want to get up, I'll help you."

All Misaki did was shun the author away from him by turning his shoulder edge ways. Obviously he was in no mood to let him in still.

"You sure? Alright then." He took his hand away withdrawing it back deeply into his trouser pockets.

It was painful watching Misaki scramble back upon his knees as he pulled himself upright on to the end of the back and shuffle back. He did wince here and there but his facial expression didn't change that much, Akihiko only presumed he was used to it.

He studied him fluffing up his pillow when then lying back down on to it and stealing back the covers that were half hanging on the floor.

"Okay, I'll be working in my office. I should tell you that my office is the last door to your right. So if you do need anything... You can find me in there."

Akihiko walked out, shutting the door behind him and left for his manuscript. As he carried on writing it did slip into his mind that he should probably bathe and feed Misaki at some point during the day. Afterall, he did vow to the hospital that he would attend his needs daily.

The author scowled at the thought biting down hard on the end of his cigarette. He rubbed his temples in frustration. He was terrible at this type of thing, Akihiko could barely cook or clean up after himself never mind looking after a teenager who had the mind still of an eight year old little boy.

Either that or he could hire someone to do the job for him, a personal physician or god knows someone who knew a thing or two about nursing the disturbed. He couldn't give up now though, he'd only just taken Misaki home and this was after all the first day together at the Condo. Akihiko wasn't going to let himself get bored straight away.

He blew out a cloud of smoke while leaning backwards into his seat. The author seemed completely in a daze sat there. All that was on his mind was the troubled teen.

"Misaki.." He breathed out_. "What am I going to do with you.."_

He spent another hour writing the next few chapters until he decided it was time to call it quits. But just before he got up he batted out the stray ash on his shirt then stood, taking the packet from the side of his laptop he flickered it's top open only to give it a look of disappointment when he saw he'd run out.

_"Probably for the best anyway..."_

Also Misaki was foreign to the stench of cigarette, Akihiko bet that the teen could smell it all over him.

When exiting the author's eyes widened at the sight infront of him. Lay there cosily on the floor was Misaki who woke from the creaking sound of the door.

"Misaki?" He said sounding surprised.

Twice now Akihiko had caught Misaki lounging around on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He cocked his head at the boy. "Waiting for me again?"

Misaki shifted his eyes away from him shyly not saying a single word, that wasn't new.

"Need anything?" Akihiko tried at least to lift his voice up.

He almost had it with the teen when he didn't respond. "Want food?"

The sudden body language made forced the author's eyebrows to rise up. He hadn't seen Misaki this alert in a while. The teen looked right up at him like a small puppy who'd heard the rattle of a treat bag. He shifted on to his knees gazing away at the author.

"I'll take that as a yes shall then, alright come on."

Misaki didn't follow him instantly when Akihiko arrived in the kitchen Misaki follow after him minutes later. In the corner of his eye Akihiko saw the way Misaki went down the stairs, he didn't walk, he shuffled down each step at a time whilst firmly holding on to the railing bar.

_"What on earth..." _Akihiko shook his head, he'd most likely seen it all now. But scolded himself when remembering just what a traumatic experience he'd gone through growing up.

_"It's not like it's his fault I suppose"_

The author rummaged into the fridge grabbing the leftover take away from the night before Misaki refused to eat. He ended taking it out of its packing and warming up the food in its container.

He tappered his fingers on the microwave waiting patiently when his eyes travelled across the lounge they stopped at Misaki who sat at the bottom of the stairs staring.

Though the loud ding of the microwave shook Misaki up. He let out a panicked gasp when he clasped on the front of his shirt intimidated.

"Don't worry, it always makes this sound when it's finished heating up." Akihiko grabbed the food, emptying it out into a clean bowl from the cupboard above and jabbed in a pair of chopsticks.

"Here" He said nudging it over in Misaki's direction on the table.

Akihiko started making himself another cup of coffee after all he needed his caffeine from his lack of sleep. He shook in the coffee grains from their pot, still he was watching out for Misaki. Akihiko had eyes at the back of his head.

"Oi, it'll go cold soon if you don't eat it"

After making his brew he took a long thirsty sip when walking over to the cooling food.

"Honestly, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just simple take out"

Misaki brought up his knees to his chin he simultaneously rocked back on forth on the sit with his eyes shooting down to the floor. The teen heard every word Akihiko was saying, he wasn't ready for speaking yet. He couldn't understand how things had changed so fast for him? It was all a blur.

The teen hadn't seen the pair of smart black shoes in front of him. He didn't look up, he stayed desponding.

Then quickly a good-sized portion of food in a small bowl was placed down so he could see just under his nose. It smelt delicious, Udon noodles, Misaki had never tried those.

"It's not too heavy so I'm sure you'll be able to keep it down" He voiced.

That was one other thing that worried Akihiko. Misaki had been vomiting constantly in the hospital, he couldn't hold anything other than water. And they only fed him light sloppy meals such as rice pudding or yoghurt. It backfired that it was a stupid idea that Akihiko give Misaki something other than a cheap take out. How he blamed himself that he hadn't taken at least one catering class during in his youth.

Then focusing back on Misaki he saw him pinch a noodle from the bowl. He sniffed it at first then took a slow daring lick a quick flicker from the tip of his pointed pink tongue. He savoured it then sucked it up, Misaki didn't really know what else he was to do with the noodle so it hung from his mouth.

Akihiko wanted him do that the another noodle... Then another and another. "Stop toying with your food"

Misaki took one chop stick and then the other in both his hands. He looked at them strangely narrowing his eyes. Almost as if he did remember these...

"Don't tell me I have to teach him to feed himself aswell.."

The teen looked up at the author completely baffled then over to the utensils again.

"Want me to show you?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki bit the bottom on his lip awkwardly and nodded.

Akihiko took the chopsticks from him and began to show Misaki how to pick up his food.

"Like that, you see?"

The teen shook his head, he had no clue.

"Okay... Let me show you again now watch closely"

Akihiko had to show Misaki around ten times until Misaki attempted to have a go himself. He really wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. Eventually Misaki got the jig of things, not entirely but it beat him using his fingers.

* * *

Misaki hadn't eaten all the food but he'd managed most mouthfuls. Akihiko watched him eat, Misaki didn't seem to mind too much. He was just thankful it wasn't poisonous.

After washing up Akihiko eyed the teen up, he hadn't finished just yet.

"I think it's time you bathed Misaki."

He walked past Misaki up the stairs in hope he'd follow again. Akihiko got his luxurious bath running with mild warm water, not to cold or not for Misaki's sake. The last thing he wanted was to scold or him catch hyperthermia. He double checked the temperature and yanked down the shower head from above.

He'd been right Misaki was stood there in the doorway nervously he looked around. Clearly he could see Akihiko's bathroom was much different from the ones at the hospital. Sure, it was spacious and fancy but the sight of the bath jerked back the memory from the night Takahiro had viciously throw Misaki into the boiling bath. He remembered screaming, trying to climb out and nearly being drown underneath. He could even still feel the burning water that filled up tightly in his lungs.

"I've run you a bath Misaki, it's not too hot." He said dipping his fingers in again. "If you want I'll leave you to bathe on your own or.. If you need any help then I'd assist you but I'm positive you'll be-"

Turning his attention he saw Misaki shaking like a leaf. He was incredibly stiff and his eyes welled up fast.

"Misaki, what's the matter?" Akihiko softened his voice, it had a small effect but not too much.

The teen started wiping away his tears with the back of his hand until they became too wet he started using the end of his shirt and for his running nose. Akihiko had no idea what to say or how to even comfort him. He'd written BL novels, tons of them but never really knew how to show real comfort or affection openly.

"Hey.. Hey.. Less of that now"

It hurt seeing Misaki quaver in tears. His small form shook and juddered when he hiccuped through his choked sobs.

Akihiko's heart sank what else could he do?

"Misaki" He sighed. "It's okay"

The author debated on making a move in the end he did nearing closer. Even for him reaching out to touch the teen felt like a crime. Akihiko could see the size of his large mascline hands and just alone Misaki was tiny. He didn't want to break him so he was nerve wrecked too.

Leisurely he landed his hand down on Misaki's shoulders as softly as he possibly could.

_"It's okay"_ He repeated gentler.

Not wanting to be in Misaki's way Akihiko stepped from out the bathroom leaving him alone to have a good cry. It was a good thing too, he'd be able to get it all out from his system. Akihiko checked on him after twenty minutes returning to the bathroom from his study he saw that Misaki still hadn't got into the bath. He was just there looking at the water motionless.

"Alright, Misaki I need you to take off your clothes." Akihiko said it so carelessly.

"Come on, I have work to do and if I can't leave you alone to wash yourself then I'll just have to show you," He added.

As Akihiko rolled up his sleeves he couldn't stop himself from seeing the teen undress. He observed the way Misaki slipped over his soggy shirt from over his head, at one point it had gotten all tangled so Akihiko dragged the arms ignoring any trace of dampness or snot and draped it from over his head. Exposing his pale lily-white flesh to the author he could see where the drips had been planted into his skin from the hospital and from within his upper forearms. Their bruises caught a lot attention from him.

But Akihiko left Misaki to take the rest of his clothing off as soon as his pants came falling down to his feet in a pile. The teen clumsily stepped out of them, he had to hold on to the bath for support in case he tripped up. Akihiko collected his shirt and pants when then the next item of clothing that was being removed Akihiko tried hard to focus on something else in the bathroom.

It wasn't so had since Misaki had his back facing him but he had a naughty peek anyway. Misaki slipped off his boxers they came down effortlessly dropping from his lean taught thighs so his small plump rear was in view.

"You should step in now"

He heard Misaki whine under his breath when he moved so suddenly. Akihiko gave him some assistance into the bath, when he did help he felt the teen's nude form brush against his torso making his heart go wild.

Misaki lowered himself into the bath, finally his manhood was out of view and Akihiko could tend to him at last.

He showed Misaki how to wash himself including the arm pits, face, his hair which felt incredibly soft. Akihiko quite liked the feeling of Misaki's soap mop inbetween the cracks of his fingers. Lastly was his "area". But he let Misaki do that for himself, almost did Akihiko have to show him how to clean there too.

"Okay Misaki, you don't have to keep washing there for too long I think you're done." He said.

But it seemed Misaki didn't quite listen..

"Oi, now you're just playing with it!"

He saw the teen give him a look and half only causing Akihiko to snort mightily under his breath.

_"Haven't you got a lot to learn.."_

Obviously Misaki didn't know what he was doing. He sooned stopped, Akihiko made him then rise off his hair again making sure all the soap was out.

When Misaki was out the bath Akihiko dried him off then wrapped the towel around his now cold shivering body. He told Misaki to stay there while he fetched some other clothes. The best Akihiko could find in his wardrobe was a spare unused white t-shirt, some old sweatpants and socks. He dressed Misaki then backed away for a better view shaking his head.

"They're far too big.."

And they were. The tshirt was the equivalent to a tent on Misaki it drooped loosely on him. The sweatpants were huge too so Akihiko had to end up rolling the bottoms so Misaki wouldn't fall around the house but the socks fitted well.

"Ow.." Misaki cried lowly.

"I know, I know, just lift your leg up a tad higher" He said hobbling up the ends of the pants. Yet Misaki lowered his leg instead.

"I said keep your leg up, otherwise you'll be ending back at the hospital" Akihiko muttered.

Eventually Akihiko had the teen fed and clean. He was actually rather proud of himself for doing a good job.

"Now back to work, Misaki I'm going back to my office and-" He stopped short when Misaki gave him such a pleading expression. What did he want? The teens eyes dropped.

_"Could it be that he's lonely?"_

"And would you like to come?" Akihiko finished smoothly.

The teen brightened back up, it seemed to be a game of following the leader for the rest of the day. Where ever Akihiko went Misaki went, if it was a trip to the toilet Misaki would be outside waiting or downstairs in the kitchen for another round of caffeine Misaki was there at his side too.

Akihiko found himself.. Actually quite enjoying the teen's company.

Then that evening the pair sat by each other side, well Misaki was curled in his usual ball at Akihiko's side as he typed away. Sooner than he realized he could hear the ongoing spineless sweet snoring from the teen. Akihiko smiled at Misaki then glided his hand into his chocolate mess of hair.

Slowly by surely were things coming along.

* * *

**Hello guys,**

**Thank you for the previous reviews they were great as always and I'm so sorry for making you lot suffer through another chapter of Misaki's torment! I'm unsure what the next will behold... I haven't thought that far just yet and now I'm so sleepy.. But make sure you review okay? Your words of inspiration keep me going!**

**I truly appreciate it!**

**Thanks once again,**

**Teabags**


	7. Getting Help

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Seven**

"So, Otani-sensei how is Misaki doing?"

The middle-aged Physician gently closed the door behind him with only the sharp sound of the latch releasing it's short "click" into place. His dreary eyes placed themselves on to the author who stood there proudly yet uncomfortably with crossed arms he looked almost rather impatient and nothing but concern plastered all over his face.

"Well.." Akihiko felt his ears perk up immediately. "I can assure you that Takahashi-san is definitely improving considering the earlier state he'd been in before.. Still it looks like he has a lot of healing to do but within time he'll be alright Usami-sensei"

The ball of worry unravelled it's self in the author's stomach now only a pit of relief.

"However, I honestly do not think his physical state is the main thing that is at risk any more."

Akihiko arched up an eyebrow.

"I think Takahashi-san's mental health is more the issue.. How long did you say he'd been locked away again? What was it, eight years?" His voice becoming slightly more uneasy when his mind couldn't scramble out Misaki's absence from the world.

"Ten" He corrected. "He's been in that attic for ten solid years"

Akihiko saw the way the other man looked at him almost to say "you can't be serious now?" but he said nothing. He simply adjusted his glasses then took a couple of the sheets from his case scanning over them quietly.

"Right" He voiced breaking the silence. "Personally, I think it would be better if Misaki saw me three times a week at the center-"

"Why?" Akihiko sounded agitated by the suggestion.

"Because it's a start Usami-sensei, Takahashi-san will be getting out more often and interacting with others. Don't you agree that it's best for him this way?"

The author scolded himself for asking such a stupid question and yes he wanted Misaki to get better. He wanted him to be able to live again after his imprisonment, he only wanted for him to be happy. Akihiko's eyes dropped, it was going to take so much time and what if Misaki never recovers? What was he supposed to do then?

"You're right, it'll do him good."

"Indeed"

The pair spoke some more over a couple more cups of coffee before it was time for the Physician to leave.

"Try not to worry Usami-sensei, I and everyone else at the center will do their best for Takahashi-san."

"I promise."

The author only briefly smiled at him while the older man nodded as his own sign of goodbye. Akihiko closed the door behind him in relief he was gone but also wished he was still there in his home since it seemed only he knew how to properly deal with Misaki.

He headed to the teen's new room where Akihiko had accompanied him the previous couple of nights ago. He entered on his own accord where Misaki sat rocking back and forth with his knees to his chest, his head him and naked feet.

"That man was your new Doctor Misaki, you'll be seeing him frequently now, three times a week."

Misaki stopped his movement gradually he looked up at the author confused.

"You're going to be getting help, Misaki"

Seeing the teen's brow knitt together in such fustration wounded Akihiko. "You'll still be living here of course, you're not going anywhere but during the day you will be taken to the center by me and I will pick you up after they're done so that's the agreement."

However Misaki didn't look too happy about the new plans, he prefered being at home in the condo with the author. Misaki only wanted to be around Akihiko and over the last few days he'd only just gotten used to the surroundings. Misaki wasn't sure he was ready to be around other people... Not just yet. He hadn't gotten on well with the nurses in the hospital so a clinic was going to be even more hassle.

"N-No" He choked.

Now this was a surprise, Akihiko had heard Misaki speak before but it'd been so long since he'd heard the teen's voice. It sounded croaky and extremely weak Misaki hadn't spoken a single to the Physician when he was there Misaki found that he could only really speak to Akihiko. Not much, but a word or two and how ever many more phrases he could say without feeling too coy or timid.

Akihiko's eyes widened.

"No?"

Again that was just about as much talk he was going to get out of Misaki, he shut off completely turning away from the author so he was facing the opposite wall and rested the side of his head upon his knees.

"Misaki, I know the idea is quite a lackluster, but believe you me they'll be able to give you more support than I would with you sitting around looking at these four walls everyday."

"There will be others you can open up to, professionals who are suited for taking care of you and can attend your needs" Akihiko draped a hand stiffly down his face. "And well... I, Misaki I am just an author.."

It wasn't that Akihiko was only one of the best-selling number one authors in Japan and not to mention also came from a powerful luxuriant well-known family who ran an incredibly wealthy corporation. When Misaki moved in Akihiko had mentioned the basics about himself but his family and such wasn't very important to him. Only now was Misaki his central interest above all those things.. In such a small space of time.

"Truthfully, I don't know anything about taking care of others" Akihiko thought back to his childhood and how nearly everything had always been done for him. He'd never had much of a chance..

"And even though I'm still learning.. I've learnt how to care and I care about you, Misaki."

He observed the way Misaki's tiny frame thickened as he said his words. Akihiko was glad at least he was listening, though he knew Misaki always seemed to listen to him but he was thrilled to know he was aware that he wasn't alone.

_"He doesn't have to be afraid, not any more."_

The author drew himself from the common spot he always leant against in Misaki's room. Tucking his hands into his pockets he gave him one last look.

_"I will be there for him."_

Not mentioning where he was going as Akihiko knew Misaki would automatically know and most likely follow him into his office.

Swiftly Misaki took a peek when he heard the meek set of footsteps trailing for the door. He lifted his head off from his knees then pounced on to them and he was fast when he crawled over to the edge of his bed.

_"Don't"_ He rasped faintly. "D-Don't go"

"Don't go.."

All desperation that leaked into his small voice forced Akihiko to halt. Spinning on his heels he went back to Misaki. The teen had his hand reaching out to him, Akihiko took the smaller one into his own and squeezed it tight.

He knelt on his knees beside the bed not once breaking eye contact. He saw how badly Misaki's disconsolate green eyes welled up instantly. He couldn't put up a fight against them, he began to cry harder and harder.

"Misaki I was only heading to my office you should know by now tha-"

"No.. D-Don't go.." He squeaked.

Only then did the author have an idea of what Misaki meant. Was it that he didn't want to leave Akihiko's side when he visited the center for his treatment or did Misaki fear that he would rid him altogether one day? He didn't know.

"Shh.." He hushed calmly like a mother would to her newborn child.

"Shh.."

He clenched on to his hand a slight touch tighter for reassurance. "I'm here, Misaki"

Eventually he had comforted Misaki well enough to send him sleepy. All the crying had worn him out, he'd asked whether he was hungry but Misaki shook his head. He'd pulled the sheets over his body and tucked him in.

"Would you like me to stay?" He hummed.

Drowsily Misaki bobbed his head. Akihiko watched his eyes flutter until they completely shut, he secretly admired how Misaki had rather long dark lashes little did he know they were exactly like his mothers. He had such a beautiful shade of colour for his eyes, brightest green he'd ever seen in fact. It was sad to know that not many people in his youth had known Misaki, his beauty had been forbidden for anyone else to witness.

He had his cheek slopped in his palm and his other still clasping firmly to the teen's weakened hand. Akihiko was sure he was imagining this but it seemed that their fingers interlaced perfectly as if they were made for each others.  
_  
"Strange"_ He thought.

It didn't take long for Misaki to fall asleep. Usually if he were to sleep alone and back in the cold quiet attic it took him a while. Now used to the strong pricey stench of cologne that belonged to the author Misaki felt comfort when he inhaled it in. Meaning he was safe when that scent was around and his smell of rank cigarettes.

The pattering of rain was the next thing that caught his attention. It started to spit finely then quickly emerged into a heavy shower. As peaceful as it was listening to it the author scowled he'd planned on taking Misaki out later, just to get him out the apartment really. Then noticing the time on the wall it was beginning to get late anyway and by the time he'd finished his work it would be near evening.

He knew sooner or later Akihiko would need to take Misaki shopping. Doing it all online was an easy option but he didn't know his size he presumed Misaki was merely an extra small or small in general. Then there was his shoe size and which underwear did he prefer to wear better. What would Misaki like to eat? Or drink? So much-needed to be done.

Akihiko hoped Misaki would be okay in public so far they had only been at the hospital and saw the scurrying crowds of people through the windows of his car.

_"I just hope they don't alarm him too much."  
_

Sitting there for the rest of half an hour Akihiko finally let go of Misaki's hand now that he was in a deep slumber. As difficult as it was he gave it another squash then tucked it away under the covers with the rest of himself.

And with that he soundlessly shut the door and left.

* * *

Help is what was Misaki needed and help is what Misaki was getting. It wasn't exactly cheap but Akihiko didn't mind paying for it no matter how long it took. He dipped further into his chair taking another long drag then he exhaled.

The author believed that Misaki could get on his two feet although realistically Akihiko didn't think Misaki would totally recover. He was scarred for life, even with the coming treatment he had a feeling that Misaki would always have doubts and relive the little habits that he was used to in the attic. The way he ate, spoke and acted.

Daringly Akihiko opened the bottom draw of his desk, pulling out a beautifully hand crafted wooden box he placed it upon the surface and flipped it open. He rooted through it then in one of the many envelopes he found the oldest rugged one in there and inside he slipped out a picture.

The photo was over a decade old with its dust and grainy quality. The pair in the photo stood a rather drunk Takahiro, merry younger Akihiko and another one of his childhood friends completely hammered. He remembered it was around Christmas time when it was taken all those years ago, Akihiko couldn't rip his eyes away from Takahiro. The man that he once loved for so long it hurt and still did now.

That night he recalled Takahiro getting a taxi back home. Akihiko didn't know about Misaki until years later but in that state he wondered what had happened behind closed doors when Takahiro arrived back. Did he beat Misaki or just go straight to bed? He'd never find out.

His thumb scanned over Takahiro's face sliding away the traces of dust and then he suddenly pressed down as hard as he could.  
_  
"Why.."_

Not wanting to spend any more time staring at his former best friend he got rid of the photo quickly throwing it back into its envelope then locking it away in the box and draw. He never wanted to see that picture again but why was it that he wanted to keep it? Akihiko hadn't really let go of Takahiro, had he? He felt ashamed of himself maybe he was just as bad as Takahiro. Though it wasn't easy to give up loving someone altogether.

Leaning back he closed his eyes for a moment or so as he thought back to the very first time he stepped into the Takahashi residence..

Abruptly Akihiko was awoken by the loud whistling tune from one of the many bears that were lounging around in his office. He sprang forward when seeing Misaki sat on the leather loveseat curiously pressing a couple of the bears buttons so it released various cheerful melodies Misaki seemed to like it.

The author rubbed both his eyes and itched the back of his neck he then gave the mouse to his laptop a wiggle waking it up then looked at the time in the corner of its screen.

_"7.38.. God how long was I asleep?"_

He grabbed his coffee mug then headed over to Misaki who was having lots of fun with the bear.

"You like this one?"

Misaki bit down on his lip trying not to smile when nodding but already Akihiko could tell he was pleased. He pressed a few of the other buttons making the bear move its arms and flash wonderful bright colours.

"You can keep him if you want, I don't mind, I have plenty more if you want to see them too."

The teen awed at the author with wide eyes it caused Akihiko to chuckle a bit. "I'll take that as a yes then, Misaki."

"Okay follow me then"

But before Misaki moved from the seat he was just about to take the singing bear with him but stopped since he wasn't so sure he looked back at the author.

"Bring him too"

Lifting up the bear Misaki smiled into its cosy caramel fur and hurried after Akihiko down the stairs.

The two had a snug evening together Akihiko showed the remaining haul of bears to Misaki in his spare room. While he worked on his laptop in the lounge Misaki had brought a bunch out, he sat there on the floor by Akihiko's legs prodding them, pressing and playing with them.

The teen peered over his shoulder at one point seeing Akihiko speedily work away. Misaki cocked his head as to why he was smiling away to himself. He thought the author was somewhat a pretty strange man, strange but nice.

He turned to cuddly bear and again buried his face into it as he grinned away.

Misaki knew he was definitely going to like it here.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the last batch of reviews! They were fabulous! Such a quick update for the likes of myself... I hope you've enjoyed this one too!**

***Sigh* These two are so cute... When I sent Akihiko off to sleep you'll see why I did that in the next chapter! **

**Cheers for reading guys,**

**Teabags**


	8. The Takahashi Residence

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Eight**

_Help is what was Misaki needed and help is what Misaki was getting. It wasn't exactly cheap but Akihiko didn't mind paying for it no matter how long it took. He dipped further into his chair taking another long drag then he exhaled._

_The author believed that Misaki could get on his two feet although realistically Akihiko didn't think Misaki would totally recover. He was scarred for life, even with the coming treatment he had a feeling that Misaki would always have doubts and relive the little habits that he was used to in the attic. The way he ate, spoke and acted._

_Daringly Akihiko opened the bottom draw of his desk, pulling out a beautifully hand crafted wooden box he placed it upon the surface and flipped it open. He rooted through it then in one of the many envelopes he found the oldest rugged one in there and inside he slipped out a picture._

_The photo was over a decade old with its dust and grainy quality. The pair in the photo stood a rather drunk Takahiro, merry younger Akihiko and another one of his childhood friends completely hammered. He remembered it was around Christmas time when it was taken all those years ago, Akihiko couldn't rip his eyes away from Takahiro. The man that he once loved for so long it hurt and still did now._

_That night he recalled Takahiro getting a taxi back home. Akihiko didn't know about Misaki until years later but in that state he wondered what had happened behind closed doors when Takahiro arrived back. Did he beat Misaki or just go straight to bed? He'd never find out._

_His thumb scanned over Takahiro's face sliding away the traces of dust and then he suddenly pressed down as hard as he could._

_"Why.."_

_Not wanting to spend any more time staring at his former best friend he got rid of the photo quickly throwing it back into its envelope then locking it away in the box and draw. He never wanted to see that picture again but why was it that he wanted to keep it? Akihiko hadn't really let go of Takahiro, had he? He felt ashamed of himself maybe he was just as bad as Takahiro. Though it wasn't easy to give up loving someone altogether._

_Leaning back he closed his eyes for a moment or so as he thought back to the very first time he stepped into the Takahashi residence..._

* * *

"Well isn't this cosy, Takahiro I must tell you that your home isn't exactly what I expected."

Akihiko wandered aimlessly with his hands tucked in his pockets into the front room when he'd finished drifting around the hallway.

Takahiro chuckled lightly as he hung his coat over one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "What were you expecting Usagi-chan?"

"Not this" He said eyeing up the ceiling. "How old is your home, do you know?"

"Not really, my parents bought this place around during the late seventies from what I remember my father telling me."

Akihiko gave a nod. "I see"

In the corner of the young authors eye he was certain he'd seen Takahiro's face drop at the mentioning of his late parents. It had been almost two years since their death now, the two never spoke of them when they chatted as normal Akihiko knew how painful it was for his friend.

It was much worse at the time, he was lucky enough to get a word out the guy but eventually he smiled again. Mostly Akihiko just thought he threw on a brave face for everyone, Takahiro just acted happy and jolly yet really he was hurting.

Just seeing him pained like that hurt Akihiko too, as much as he loved him he had to hold back those feelings and be there for him because he was his friend, not his lover.

Akihiko draped his hand over the pine wooden doors their worn age were gorgeous. "I think you have a wonderful home" He complimented looking over at his friend with a smile.

"Thanks Usagi! I've never thought about redecorating.. I mean.. Since my parents.. I've just kept it the way it has always been really sometimes it feels as if they're still around and I'm just waiting for them to get home you know.." He trailed off sadly although the grin on his face didn't move. However Akihiko could see straight through it.

"Nevermind, eh! So how is your book coming along?" Takahiro dashed into the kitchen then for the kettle. "Oh and which would you rather prefer tea, coffee? Or maybe a cold drink, right?"

"Coffee would be fine, thank you."

"Okay! I'll just get some more hot water into this thing.. Coffee is all I've ever been drinking at the moment Usagi-chan, no wonder I'm up at all hours.."

"I suppose it's good to be on the ball Takahiro."

"Guess you're right.. Just with this new job and everything else" Takahiro began filling up the kettle from the sink then placed it back on to it's stand to heat up. "It's tiring me out badly" He huffed.

Akihiko didn't have much of a response it wasn't as if he'd ever gone out and gotten himself a full-time job. In a sense he felt bad for his dear friend, here he was struggling away trying to support himself and keep his parents house. When everything in life had always been handed away freely to him, Akihiko actually felt bad.

He dropped his eyes down to the floor away for his friend slowly he turned his back when walking over to the window sill. Irksomely he bit the inside of his cheek then his lip then he looked over his shoulder finding Takahiro dragging out two large good-sized mugs from the cupboard and getting out the coffee.

Akihiko gently slipped away the curtain letting in a blast of sunlight into the room.

From outside the neighbourhood was normal, it was a nice area too there wasn't much litter on the ground so it was very well-kept and peoples gardens weren't an eye sore they tended to often from the looks of it.

The loud laughter and giggles of two school girls caught his attention as they skipped past in their tiny skirts and long black socks both pointing and prodding at the magazine they were sharing. Everything looked so ordinary, Akihiko would have never had suspected a thing.

He moved himself from the window and shot his eyes over to the beautiful china cabinet in the order. He traced his finger along its wood the looked onto his tip and not one speck of dust was in sight.

_"I'll bet this was his mothers.."_

Then one thing suddenly bothered him, there was not one picture in sight? Unless, the Takahashis never had photos in the front room or house altogether. Though Akihiko assumed it reminded Takahiro took much he probably had taken them down when they died.

Akihiko had never really seen an actual photo of the two apart from the back figure of his father as he had spotted Takahiro from a far that day outside the school when he had kindly given his son a lift home. But never their faces, it was strange.

"Usagi-chan, you don't take milk or sugar do you?" Takahiro asked.

Suddenly Akihiko snapped out of his thoughts and then gazed at his friend. "Neither, I prefer it black thank you."

"Alright I'll just add a little into mine then, take a seat you look like a lost soul standing around!"

Akihiko didn't really want to sit just yet instead he was rather interested in his friend's home. It was a rare occasion Akihiko ever really went to an average Japanese house. Unlike his where he had butlers and maids running back and forth around the place. From what he'd like to call "normal" houses always had captivated his attention.

Although he didn't want to be rude.

Sitting down there on one end of the family couch he felt its rough chocolate leather. Even the pillows felt a tad too hard but he made the best of them and snuggled down.

"Here we are" He handed over the large mug to his friend. "Careful it's hot so blow"

"Why thank you very much Takahiro" He said when blowing and sipped from its edge. "Lovely"

His speckled friend beamed behind his cup before taking a long mouthful of his hot brew.

"You asked about my work, I apologise for not answering-"

"It's okay Usagi" Takahiro waved off.

"No, I want to say that it's been dragging for me lately too. I'm nearly at the peak of finishing this degree and writing in my spare time."

Takahiro took another gulp then responded. "So are you definitely not going into Law Usagi-chan? I think you would make a pretty good lawyer."

Akihiko shrugged his shoulders so carelessly. "I can't say I am, but if I don't make a success out of writing then at least it's something to fall back on to."

"Don't be daft, Usagi-chan I can guarantee you'll be a number one selling author by the time you're twenty-five."

He didn't seem too fussed Akihiko darted his eyes down into his coffee. "Maybe so"

"Didn't you say you have that new editor bugging the life out of you?!" Takahiro's eyes gleamed so brightly. "Ho, ho, Usagi-chan she might even like you!"

The young author shook his head pulling his face at the thought of that fiery woman and himself together. "Goodness no"

_"That woman truly is that Devil... I'm surprised she hasn't quit already."_

"Oh Usagi, I think a girlfriend would actually be good for you, she might lift up your spirits and who knows you might even start a family one day!"

As much as Akihiko loved his friend he disagreed on so many levels when it came to families. He had no interest in ever bringing children into the world or owning any. Snotty, sticky and constant drooling. Nope, he couldn't see that in his future anytime.

"Takahiro, you know how I feel about personal space-"

"I know Usagi-chan but who knows! You might change your mind one day!" He chirped then swigging another sip of his coffee.

_"Heh, I highly doubt that."_

Sadly Akihiko still dreamed that one day he would come clean about his feelings to his friend. But the friendship between them, their precious bond was just too special to break. He couldn't have Takahiro pushing him away, the thought of being rejected by him was overbearing. Everytime he thought about confessing and the aftermath got his heart racing like a stampede. No, Akihiko didn't he couldn't ruin it all.

However he took a long and hard look at his friend then simply the words flew out of his lips.

"Why have you met someone Takahiro?"

Well didn't this catch his surprise. He looked up at Akihiko with wide eyes but Akihiko already saw the red blush inking his cheeks.

"Um.." He mumbled. "Us-Usagi-chan.. I didn't want to tell you right away but there is someone I have taking a fancy to I suppose.."

A swelling emerged at the back of the young author's throat. Why did he ask? What did he need to know who his beloved liked? It sure as hell wasn't going to be him. Takahiro didn't like men, he had no interest in them so why did Akihiko want his next words to be "I like you Usagi-chan".

"H-Her name is Kajiwara Manami" He said shyly. "She works in another section within the same building as I do."

He went redder at the thought of the lovely lass. "She's rather gorgeous"

If Takahiro hadn't been in the room Akihiko would had fallen into a sad slump. Every part of his body went numb and his heart closed up. The corners of his lips widened into a soft smile, Akihiko pulled himself on to the tip of the couch and patted Takahiro on his shoulder.

"I'm glad." He said his voice demanding to try sounding at least a bit pleased. "Confess to her"

He looked at his friend as if he'd put a middle finger in his face. "Usagi-chan I can't just..No" He chuckled in between. "I-I can't.. No"

"Yes you can" He clasped on his shoulder a touch tighter.

While Takahiro adjusted his glasses Akihiko found it beyond adorable the way he acted, being so bashful about the girl he liked. He didn't know how it did it most of the time, putting on a mask infront of his best friend.

"Okay, maybe the next time I see her I might, well, I'll try to let on"

"Good" Akihiko shifted back into his seat picking up his mug from its coster. "If you love someone you should say it."

_"Hmm.."_

"You're right Usagi-chan!" He cheered. "You know.. You're the best person to talk to.. You always seem to listen.. You're always there so thank you"

He grinned back lovingly at Takahiro. "It's a pleasure"

Now feeling sorry he asked Akihiko endured a topic lasting a couple of hours worth about this "Manami". She seemed perfect in every way according to Takahiro, god he was already fed up of hearing about her. But he kept his patience until-

"Would you like another drink Usagi?"

Akihiko nodded away. "That'll be great if you don't mind"

"Course not!"

"Takahiro may I use the bathroom?"

The young author may might have seen things when he was certain Takahiro's shoulders jolted. He stiffened altogether even when he faced Akihiko he didn't look best pleased.

"Yes, you don't need to ask Usagi!" He said. "The bathroom is just on your right straight down the hallway upstairs."

Akihiko thought nothing of it when he jogged up the stairwell. Takahiro's smile however faded into an appearance of displeasure. Snootily he rolled his eyes as he walked over to collect the used cups, he tossed them into the sink and gave them a quick rinse.

He sprinkled in coffee in their mugs, the kettle whistled its high tune and Takahiro swung open the fridge door. He held his breath when he smelt something vulgar coming from the bottom draw. Finding that it was the pot of broth he'd made days ago Takahiro took it along with the milk on his left. Shutting the door he was just about to throw it away..

"I think I'll keep this" He whispered with a smirk.

"Misaki will _like_ that."

* * *

The young author on the other hand had finished up in the bathroom. Zipping up his flyer he quickly washed his hands and dried them with the towel hanging. He looked around seeing that everything was absolutely spotless and well-kept.

The bath was cleaned regulary, new soaps replaced when needed and loo roll at it's side.

"_If only I could keep everything as tidy as this.._He sighed under his breath at his own slothful habits_. "I really should hire a maid for that joint"_

Stepping out the bathroom Akihiko noticed it was very dark in the hallway. All the curtains were kept firmly shut not a beam could get through.

The walls were as blank as they were in the living room though as he walked on Akihiko saw that there were markings above. He lunged his finger onto of the small holes, fingering them. It seemed there might had been pictures hung above these walls too but Takahiro had removed all.

As pleasant as it was downstairs it felt lonesome really.

There were three other doors on his right Akihiko knew one was Takahiro's bedroom, something he'd craved in his wildest dreams to see. Then there was the remaining doors one he bet was his parents bedroom and then there was a spare room, it seemed? His heart hardened again.

_"It must kill him in the morning when he wakes up not to just an empty house but empty rooms.." _

Then there was that one door on the left at the end too. Akihiko went up to it, the door handle was elderly and ruined. He saw there was a keyhole but he tugged on to it anyway but no luck.

_"Closet maybe?" _Akihiko bobbed his shoulders.

_"I doubt anything is very much important in there anyway."_

He arrived back into the front room with another delicious hot brew waiting for him on the table.

"You found your way hm?" Takahiro was already sat down.

"Aye, I did indeed, thanks."

Scooping his drink Akihiko and his friend chatted some more. ".. So that's what I plan on doing for my next novel when this ones out I'll give you a copy."

"Oh but Usagi-chan there's no need honestly!"

"Please, it's on the house and of course I'd like to hear your views." He gave him such a kittenish look Takahiro was too dense to see past it.

"You shouldn't keep throwing away free books to people Usagi" Takahiro huffed.

"You're my friend, so it doesn't matter."

He dropped his head in defeat. "Thank you"

Out of nowhere his phone blared out it's default jingle. He yanked it from his pocket with an apologetic face he looked over to Takahiro.

"Take it, I don't mind"

_"Hello.."_

Takahiro chuckled at what seemed to be Akihiko bickering with his editor. It went on for quite a while until he just cut her off.

Dropping his head back he heaved. "That woman.."

"Now, now Usagi.."

"Takahiro, I apologize but I have to leave. My editor she's already arrived at my apartment, she's expecting me in no more than ten minutes apparently. Otherwise "she'll be lighting a match under my ass" heh."

He giggled at his friend. "Don't worry Usagi-chan it's been nice having you here for the first time, maybe next time when we're both free we can see if Hiroki-chan is available too?"

Akihiko gave a sarcastic snort. _"Good luck with that one"_

"Yeah"

For his call to leave Takahiro grabbed his friends coat when trying to help put it on him wanting Akihiko out the door faster the young author toiled him off. "It's fine I've got this"

"Oh.. Well let's do this again soon Usagi.. It really does get lonesome on my own here and the company is very nice."

How he wished his best friend were a gay man. "We shall, I promise."

Akihiko dragged out his keys from his back pocket, giving them a little spin on his finger he shot his gaze to his friend raising his eyebrows. "I'm off"

"You be safe on the road okay! Usagi there are some really nutty drivers.." He panicked.

"I'll be just fine, thank you for having me round."

"You're always welcome here anytime you should know that by now Usagi-chan.. I've tried to get you to come here for ages!"

Akihiko gave him his side smile he loved how Takahiro was being so needy especially now as he even followed him over to his car.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

He clicked the fob on his key chain when opening the door he slid himself into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Takahiro stepped back when the cars lights flashed on and the engine came to life. "I'll give you a call later"

"Uh.. Okay then.. see you soon Usagi" Takahiro waved him off as he pulled out the drive way and zoomed off into the early evening.

Finally, for the first time in hours did Takahiro feel relieved. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he liked Akihiko a lot but dishing out his good boy act was such a pain.

He slammed the door behind him.

_"Thank god_" He hissed.

Takahiro felt exhausted after such a long day too. He grabbed himself a quick bite to eat, washed up, turned the downstairs lights off before going upstairs.

The night wasn't over yet, it had only just begun for some.

* * *

Akihiko sinked lower into his glorious hot bath he was thankful his demon editor had gone sooner than he'd expected. A couple of check over, adjustments here and there and that was it.

Finishing up he stepped out once the bath plug was pulled, drying himself and throwing on sweatpants he entered his room. Collapsing face first on his bed he coiled up in his silk sheets wrapping them around himself. It felt good to get away from the world for a moment or so.

But Takahiro appeared into his mind again. _"He's found someone else, not you."_

_"He doesn't want you"_

A sigh.

Even so that didn't stop his hand traveling into the front of his pants. As good as masturbation felt while fantasizing about his beloved Takahashi he already had eyes set on Kajiwara Manami.

_"He wants a woman"_

And there was nothing Usami Akihiko could do about it. The faster he went the more miserable he got. In the end he gave up the thought of someone else in the picture made it all so fruitless.

The young author rolled on his back blankly staring at the ceiling.

Then the house came back into mind. So what if Takahiro liked someone, Akihiko did feel somewhat a step closer to him now that he'd visited his home. Yes, his home.. There was something about it.

_"Eerie.."_

Akihiko wasn't sure but there was definitely something.

Unable to keep his eyes open anymore they fluttered more and more until his eyes shut sending him away into a calm and peaceful sleep..

* * *

_Abruptly Akihiko was awoken by the loud whistling tune from one of the many bears that were lounging around in his office. He sprang forward when seeing Misaki sat on the leather loveseat curiously pressing a couple of the bears buttons so it released various cheerful melodies Misaki seemed to like it._

_The author rubbed both his eyes and itched the back of his neck he then gave the mouse to his laptop a wiggle waking it up then looked at the time in the corner of its screen._

_"7.38.. God how long was I asleep?"_

_He grabbed his coffee mug then headed over to Misaki who was having lots of fun with the bear._

_"You like this one?"_

_Misaki bit down on his lip trying not to smile when nodding but already Akihiko could tell he was pleased. He pressed a few of the other buttons making the bear move its arms and flash wonderful bright colours._

_"You can keep him if you want, I don't mind, I have plenty more if you want to see them too."_

_The teen awed at the author with wide eyes it caused Akihiko to chuckle a bit. "I'll take that as a yes then, Misaki."_

_"Okay follow me then"_

_But before Misaki moved from the seat he was just about to take the singing bear with him but stopped since he wasn't so sure he looked back at the author._

_"Bring him too"_

_Lifting up the bear Misaki smiled into its cosy caramel fur and hurried after Akihiko down the stairs._

_The two had a snug evening together Akihiko showed the remaining haul of bears to Misaki in his spare room. While he worked on his laptop in the lounge Misaki had brought a bunch out, he sat there on the floor by Akihiko's legs prodding them, pressing and playing with them._

_The teen peered over his shoulder at one point seeing Akihiko speedily work away. Misaki cocked his head as to why he was smiling away to himself. He thought the author was somewhat a pretty strange man, strange but nice._

_He turned to the cuddly bear and again buried his face into it as he grinned away._

_Misaki knew he was definitely going to like it here._


	9. Brothers Betrayal

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Nine**

So far Misaki was doing well in the car at first he hadn't been entirely certain and Akihiko was struggling to get him into the vehicle. Although he never lay a finger on the they had made so much progress together even the tiniest touch would send Misaki running. Calmly he assured the teen it would be alright and he'll never leave his side.

It was good that Misaki was out the house for the first time in days since he'd arrived from the hospital. His skin had gone beyond pale, even though he was still healing Misaki needed fresh air.

But not only that either, he needed clothes and necessities.

As he drove the author skimmed his eyes sneakily across to him once they were at the lights. Akihiko had gotten his gear dry cleaned at least but the coat Misaki wore was one of Akihiko's many older ones, it wasn't necessarily old, far from it, he just rarely wore it. The author had tried to tie its belt as firmly around Misaki's waist as he could but even then it was too loose.

He recalled back to earlier before they left the house, how he told Misaki to stay still and lift his arms up as he dressed him. The teen never related either, he was so much like a child.

_"I should try making conversation, only that would be pointless."_ He removed his eyes away from Misaki directing them on to the lights.

_"What food did he like as a child? What's his favourite colour? What shoe size? I want to know everything, it's irritating me." _

As soon as the lights shot back on to green Akihiko pressed his weight against the pedal sending them flying down the road. He hadn't noticed Misaki bash backwards from the speed at this the teen gave the author a snarky look and turned his attention again to the outside world.

* * *

Akihiko had feared this and it was happening.

"Misaki, I won't leave you alone on your own, I will have my eyes on you the entire time."

Still Misaki shook his head hastily even going as far as shunning the author away with his back now facing him.

"O-" He then remembered it wasn't such a good idea to raise his voice then started calmly. "Misaki"

"Please, look at me."

The stain in his voice did have a little impact on the teen he saw that the side of Misaki's face did come into view with his eyes on the ground. At least he knew he was listening.

Crouching down Akihiko looked up at him seriously. "At some point Misaki you will eventually have to do things on your own. Of course, I will be by your side within the process. All I'm asking for is your trust, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not ever again. So tell me now.. Do you trust me?"

The words were so subtle and clear to the teen even his gaze lifted. He didn't make any eye contact with the author, he never did. The only thing that Misaki could connect to him with was his hand when it gently slipped into Akihiko's and his fingers clenched in-between his own.

"I-" Misaki whispered brokenly. I-"

Not being able to make the full sentence Misaki only bobbed his head in the end and Akihiko understood. He trusted him, this sent his heart beating wildly and yet it fluttered too.

_"Bizzare.." _He thought.

"This is the first step" He added softly.

Climbing out the car Misaki stumbled suddenly though he was lucky he caught his balance so quickly on his jelly legs. Akihiko locked the doors and without breaking inter-winded hands they made their way into the shopping center.

Obviously the pair did get some funny looks off people women would look away quickly and school boys would snicker than whisper over to their friends. Misaki saw this, he felt his confidence draining away from himself but when gazing up at the author by his side Misaki swallowed nervously and tightened his grip. He was pretty certain Akihiko could feel the sweat embedd into his own palm but Misaki knew he had to be brave at some point.

Akihiko flickered his eyes to Misaki who looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Ignore them, we're here for you not to entertain them."

His spirits lifted when they were out of sight from the crowds and in one of the many clothing stores. It wasn't so bad for Misaki then since with all the clothing racks people barely saw they were attached to each other and plus they were more interested in the items.

Akihiko was about to let go just to lift up something against Misaki but the teen refused.

"Still don't want me to let go?"

The teen immaturely shook his head.

"Alright, alright."

Most of the time while they were wandered round the store Misaki hardly took much interest in what was the offer. A couple of times he pinched at the arm of a sleeved top and dropped it as if it had some sort of deadly disease. And the others he just felt the fabric or didn't look much at all.

Akihiko on the other hand was telling Misaki to stand still while he lifted up shirts against him.

"Misaki, we'll have to take your coat off."

The teen gave him a puzzled expression, the author simply sighed. "It could be too loose or small on you for all we know."

Shaking his head again Misaki pulled away from Akihiko almost falling into another man passing by them both. Rapidly Akihiko yanked the teen back into his torso, right there and then it felt so foreign to Misaki. The author, he felt very warm and his torso so broad. Misaki felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that" Akihiko said to the other man passing who soley raised a hand and smiled nodding.

Instantly Misaki lifted himself from Akihiko and turned round to the rail behind him.

"Be careful Misaki" He said sternly. "Other than us both there are people in here shopping as well."

A pang of guilt evened within him Akihiko hadn't meant to be snappy with him. "Hey, how about we just find something you like, pay up and grab something to eat okay?"

Merely nodding Misaki drifted his eyes on to a tshirt that caught his eye from afar. He ended up dragging Akihiko along with him, prodding at the shirt Misaki ripped it away from its rail and hugged on to it.

"I'll take it you want this one?" He couldn't help but smile a little at seeing the happy sight in front of him.

"Anything else?"

Well Misaki looked as if he was thinking about it but he wasn't too sure, what else did he need exactly? "How about a few more t-shirts, shoes and some trousers?"

But the teen soon furrowed his brow when Akihiko mentioned the word "underwear".

_"Don't tell me Takahiro made him keep the same pair on.."_

Either way cringing at the thought Akihiko was buying him new underpants whether he liked it or not. It was shocking really Misaki knew little about hygiene which only caused him to be even more annoyed with his former friend.

"Converse?"

Misaki gave a small smile when launching his finger in the direction of the blue base-ball boots.

"Sure you want that colour?"

"Mm...Mhmm..Mm" Misaki replied shyly.

In the end of their small trip Akihiko managed to find out Misaki's sizes and finally buy him what he needed. He carried the bags and as persistent as Misaki was he demanded to carry his new sneakers.

He hadn't said it but Akihiko already knew Misaki was thankful really.

Now slightly familiar with the public Akihiko took them to a small cafe which wasn't too busy luckily they were served quickly. At last he had gotten Misaki to eat an entire meal without leaving a single crumb.

He seemed to enjoy it so much Misaki whirled his finger around the bowl to lick off the excess sauce and just as he was about to pick it up knowing what he was doing Akihiko told him off.

"Don't Misaki, you're not a dog."

Frowning at the author Misaki placed it back down and sank further into his chair sulking as he watched him casually sip away on his coffee.

But he didn't stay too unhappy especially as Akihiko bought him one of the fancy cakes at the counter to put a smile back on his face.

After searching in a couple more shops Misaki was getting restless, Akihiko could tell which resorted to them both getting in the car and going home.

* * *

"Are you sure they're comfortable now?"

Misaki nodded away. It was almost eleven, after them both having their own individual separate baths still Akihiko had to give the teen some guidance when washing himself. Akihiko thought Misaki was the cutest thing in his new pyjamas, silk smooth blue ones he wore, smallest size they could get and the pants were still too big on Misaki.

_"He'll grow into them." _

But seeing the teen trail into the kitchen in them for a glass of cold water he walked funny from them being rather baggy.

_"Or maybe not.."_

Overall Akihiko was pleased that their day together had turned out well. He was happy too that Misaki wasn't as closed off being in his home, he was now beginning to wonder around himself without waiting for him all the time. He kept the habit though of lurking outside his office door and sitting by his legs as he typed away like a little lap dog. He hadn't the heart to tell him to stop and after all the author liked it.

Leaning over he collected his laptop from the coffee table, quickly putting it on charge he opened it and started writing.

Over time Akihiko hadn't heard peep from Misaki. Not that he spoke anyway but he gave little muffles from time to time and looking around he wasn't even sat beside him or anywhere in sight. Curious he placed the device down and hunted for the teen.

"Misaki?!" He called out. "Oi, Misaki!"

Sooner or later he found him there upstairs in his office the door was already wedged open. Sat there in front of his book shelf was the teen, Akihiko could clearly see he'd been reading one of the many novels.

"Misaki?"

The author went over to him but as he looked over his shoulder his heart stopped at the certain page he was on.

_"Trust him to pick out one of the filthiest novels I've written!" _He cursed mentally.

As he was about to speak he noticed his small hands quavered nervously. Then a single tear splattered on to the face of the delighted young uke in the picture.

"Misaki.." He said softly. "This novel you've picked out, I can explain just-"

"_N-Nii-c-chan"_ He hiccuped brokenly.

Something inside the author snapped at the mentioning of Takahiro. Was there a reason Misaki was crying over the book?

_"He couldn't possibly.. No.. To Misaki?" _Questions spiralled throughout his head. _"But he wouldn't just cry for no reason?"_

Dropping to his knees now equal with the teen Akihiko smoothly went to grab the novel from the teen's hands but Misaki was swift enough to spank them away. Now both of them stunned from his actions Misaki stared with wide tear blotched eyes into the author's own. Preferably it was the first time he had looked straight at him without hiding away.

It didn't last too long either. Averting his eyes back down to the floor Misaki passed the book over to Akihiko as if it were an offering when hanging his head.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

Taking it back Akihiko dropped his gaze to the beautifully illustrated picture that was opened. Staring at the pair engaging in their "activities" Akihiko carelessly shut the book and frowned at it.

He tossed it aside.

"Misaki, I need you to be honest with me. What you just saw.. is there a reason why you mentioned your brother just now?" He kept his voice calm.

There was a long pause between them both. He didn't like pressuring the teen like this even while his shoulders shuddered and the soft squealing squeaks he let out when trying to keep them locked up broke his heart.

"Misaki" He repeated the stress added made the teen ladder his eye contact.

The author nearer closer to him, his torso leaning in. "Did he? Did he touch you like that?"

Akihiko couldn't see the teen's attention turn to his novel that lay there beside them because of his long bangs that were in the way. Misaki's lips turned into a straight fine lip, he was already biting them, chewing them up inside.

"You can tell me, I promise." He said.

"Talk to me"

It took him ages to even nod slightly. "-es.."

"I-It hurt" Misaki whimpered sadly. "T-There was red stuff and it hurt!"

Automatically Akihiko knew this "red stuff" was what Misaki was probably referring to as blood. He didn't know any better. Yet Akihiko hadn't a clue what to say.. Takahiro, his best friend had "taken" his little brother.

He ran a hand down his face stressfully. He was truly gob smacked.

The author didn't flinch or comfort the teen instead he left him to cry and wail his heart out in front of him.

_"Takahiro, what have you done.."_

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the last batch of reviews/follows & favourites! I'm so happy people like this story! **

**Sorry if this chapter is a tad short.. Reason being is that the next chapter will be rather long and brutal but it'll be leading up to Akihiko discovering Misaki! You will all just have to tune in to find out! So please give me some feedback just to see what you think up till now?**

**Gosh, I've truly made Takahiro evil haven't I? Damn...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Teabags**


	10. The Coming Truth

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Ten**

Finally after a couple of hours Akihiko had gotten Misaki to bed. It'd been tough, he had not stopped with his crying. Shockingly Misaki had started beating his head against the floor in distress from the traumatic memories that still crippled him. Drastically the author tried pulling the teen back to his senses, dragging him away from the ground and throwing him over his shoulders.

Big mistake.

Misaki wasn't used to being man handled by anyone else apart from his brother. Terrified from the sudden touch he wailed loudly and began screaming hysterically. Akihiko wasn't enjoying it either, he felt the teen shaking like a kicked dog, doing his best even though Misaki pounded hard with his fists on to his back which started to hurt.

Instantly emerging into the teen's room he had to pin the teen against the matress, Misaki kicked the sheets off in rage, hitting his head on to the bed frame though it came to an end when Akihiko had held of him tight. All of his energy drained completely leaving him helpessly sobbing until his gut ached.

"Misaki" Akihiko murmured into his messed mop of hair.

_"Shhh.."_

_"Shh.."_

Underneath him the teen's frame jolted more. He felt afraid, just so utterly alarmed. It had been a long time since he had witnessed something like that before. The last time Misaki could ever remember those "positions" was over ten years ago. How his brother held him of him the stench of alcohol ringing in his breath, hissing every snide little word into his ear.

Recalling the way he was bent over forcefully, his delicate thighs edging apart and something long, thick and large entering him. A disgusting foreign object shattering his walls. Snatching every bit of innocence he had left in him, almost as if the boy was a pure clean ocean and then when his brother stood in it he pissed and shat.

The teen's dreary head shook into the mattress at that moment he didn't want to pull away from it. Instead he wanted to stay that way and smother himself until he could no longer inhale another breath. There had been times in the attic, but Misaki did not really know what suicide was from a young age but leisurely as he grew up depressing thoughts about death and harm to himself slipped into his mind more often. Wondering whether or not it'd just be better if he were dead.

His shoulders dropped when he sighed then lifted his head staring blankly at the wall infront of him. Yet, something inside of him told him to keep going. It was strange after everything he'd been through there remained courage.

"Hey, you." The author tousled his fine locks softly. "No more tears."

The teen bit down on his lip again.

Slowly Akihiko released him now that he'd calmed down. "We don't have to talk about what happened, I'm sorry for pushing you and apologise too for being insensitive to the subject." He soothed.

"But please, no more taking this out on yourself. It's not your fault, Misaki."

Keeping his lavender gaze on him the teen didn't budge, he looked so lifeless.

He muttered out a small laugh to himself. "Heh, I know it's probably easy for me to say, isn't it? Afterall, I wasn't the victim here."

It was true, Akihiko hadn't been the one up there in that attic for the remaining years of his youth. He wasn't the one who was poisoned, beaten and sexually assaulted at a young age. He felt pretty shitty now.

Silence took its toll again. Akihiko edged his way to the end of the bed, thinking it would be better just to leave Misaki to rest now. He needed some time alone, it'd be good for him.

Then a sudden tiny voice spoke out.

_"Stay"_

His eyes widened when he turned round seeing Misaki wedged up on his knees. There in his new pyjamas, a sad distrait torn teenager who had nobody. Nobody but him.

Inching closer to him Akihiko little by little raised his hand Misaki watched it consciously wondering exactly what he was about to do. Then closing his eyes tightly in fear that something bad would happen to him, feeling the warm sensation of the author's palm on his throbbing forehead did he sadly open his eyes. A pang of guilt washing over him, he trusted Akihiko didn't he? So why was he being so afraid..

Akihiko rubbed his swollen temples as if they were a precious gem, Misaki was his new little treasure.

"It's quite red, if were lucky it might not swell up too much" He sighed. "Oh Misaki, what are we going to do with you? Hm?"

It was adorable since he'd gone crossed eyed at one point from the touch.

After a few moments he removed it away. It felt rather awkward when he did, Misaki was staring at him in such a way that it sent his body burning up. He noticed the teen's cheeks flushed at their tone of bright rose-red and that nervous gesture he always did biting his lip.

Swiftly he looked away.

"How about we get you to sleep now? Otherwise you'll be tired all day tomorrow, as for me, well I've got coffee."

Tilting his head at the author he repeated the word "coffee" in such an interest.

"Yeah, for me." He started grabbing the sheets, dragging them from under Misaki and pulling them over his timid frame. "Bed for you."

"And anyway Misaki, you'll be visiting that center this week for your treatment. You'll be needing all the rest you can get, so now please do get some sleep."

Poor Usami Akihiko after vowing that he would never have or want children it seemed the future had different plans for him. Not that Misaki, well, technically he was still a child. But getting him to bed really was a task, now he knew how those poor suckers in the supermarket felt on a daily basis with their own crying little darlings in the prams. Imagining trying to get them to sleep was a fearsome thought.

"Stay" Misaki voiced bluntly.

"Misaki, I really do need to be getting back to work as much as I-"

_"Stay"_

Akihiko slid a hand throughout his silver locks, wearily sighing out loud. "Oi, Misaki."

"S-Stay..!" He raised his voice louder. Misaki even tossed his bed sheets off, frowning at the author he threw his legs over the side of the bed ready for jumping out.

"Oh hell no" He hissed quietly to himself and only flipped his legs back over when tucking him in yet again.

"Misaki, stoppit." He said very sternly, he didn't like where this was going.

"Stay!"

"No"

"Stay!"

"Mi-"

"STAY!" He bawled angrily.

Misaki suddenly spluttered out into a new batch of tears. He felt so annoyed, why wouldn't Akihiko just stay with him, was he really that bad? Misaki didn't want to be alone, he hated being alone, even at night. He hated being lonely, he'd been experienced it all his life and now that he had Akihiko.. Somehow he didn't feel as empty any more.

"Misaki..."

The teen buried his face into his hands, the fact the pyjamas were too baggy was a good thing actually since he used his long sleeve as a tissue for his tears and soggy wet nose.

"Y-You don't want me do you? N-Ni-C-Chan didn't! N-Nobody likes me! People leave always like M-Mum and Dad a-and I know I annoy you too!" He sniffled. "I wish I wasn't me!"

Akihiko froze.

"I-I don't like being me!"

And that was when the writer found his arms automatically wrap around the exhausted teen who had no more tears left to spare. Planting the rest of his body on the side, he embraced Misaki lightly. Their bodies meshing together like that as felt good.

Misaki was in bliss, the authors hot breath tickling the hairs on the back of his breath when inhaling in his fierce scent of cigs and cologne.

He snuggled further into him, enjoying every second and within that moment the loneliness vanished.

"You don't annoy me whatsoever."

"I like you just the way you are." He comforted."You're fine."

"Misaki is_ fine_."

He couldn't exactly just leave the boy now. Akihiko resorted to collecting his laptop and bringing it into Misaki's room. He was leant against the wall, legs dangling over while he had his laptop on his knees and Misaki on his lap just under his arms who was "apparently" sleeping.

"What does that say?" Misaki asked in such a small voice.

It hit Akihiko again that Misaki didn't really know how to read or write. It looked as if he was going to have to tutor him at some point.

He never commented about it though instead he just ruffled his hair.

"I'm writing about romance."

"Romance?"

"Love, I'm writing about love Misaki it's the same thing." Now remembering he wasn't that great with big words.

"Love.." He heard the teen repeat sounding sad and hollow.

Misaki didn't really want to fall asleep, he felt absolutely exhausted and just wanted to watch the author type some more.

"Love" He said again. "N-Nii-chan said that once to me"

Akihiko arched an eyebrow at the teen. It was surprising how Misaki could easily say his name let alone after all the cruel things he did to him.

"That was when he wasn't bad, Nii-chan used to be good." Misaki's voice started to break on the last part.

"Mum and Dad used to say it too."

"And I'm sure they loved you very deeply aswell Misaki, don't forget that." He continued playing with his fine locks.

_"Even if I killed them..?"_

Akihiko's hand flopped on the keyboard unable to even write another word. "What happened to them Misaki was an accident."

"B-But Nii-" The teen was cut off.

"He used that against you, year after year Takahiro told you it was your fault. Misaki, his wound was unable to heal properly and so he took it out on you."

Misaki turned to his side dodging knocking or nudging the laptop he looked up at the author with such confusion. "He had no other way for a release."

"However, that's no excuse to treat you the way he had Misaki. Don't you understand?"

The teen's eyes expanded at their widest. "Nii-chan.. Never t-told me that"

"Then what did he tell you?"

"Always.. He always told me that bad things would happen if I went outside, naughty men would get me and take me away to hurt me." Misaki stammered. "I-I had to.. Be a good boy for Nii-chan.. He said he'd take care of me.. I tried my best to please him but it never worked.."

Akihiko couldn't believe he was hearing this rubbish. So it was true, he had brainwashed Misaki into believing those lies.

"That's what he wanted you to think" He added. "Instead, he kept you locked up for his sake."

Misaki moved back to facing the laptop staring at it in a daze. "At home, sometimes I would get sad."

"I thought about dying" Misaki said openly. "If I died then I would see our parents and I'd never have to see Nii-chan ever again.. I wouldn't feel anything any more and I'd be happy."

How could someone at such a young age even have thoughts about ending their own life before it had even begun?

"Are you happy now?" Akihiko asked.

Merely he felt the teen bob his head in response, clearly he was.

"Will.." Misaki said shyly unsure if he wanted to go ahead with what he was saying but Akihiko was already all ears open.

"Yes?"

"Will.. You show me how to do what you're doing?" The teen questioned. "N-Not today.. Someday.. But I want to do that too."

"You mean write?"

He nodded again.

"Didn't you learn to do so in school?"

Misaki had to think long and hard back to his school days before any of the abuse or death of his parents. He could remember it very vaguely, not so well though.

"I can't remember.." He admitted weakly.

Akihiko did sympathize with Misaki. It had been a long time since he'd had any education at all, even when he was being schooled it would had only been beginners books and spellings tests. He couldn't blame him for that.

Pleasantly he smiled.

"I'll teach you"

He moved his hand from the teen's hair brushing it against his small shoulder when softly he rubbed it in fine circles. Misaki's face was a picture, he was so delighted that the author would be tutoring. He had a good feeling about this, this man seemed to know what he was doing.

As a thank you Misaki wiggled further into him, Akihiko felt so warm and comfortable Misaki was getting dozier.

"How is your head now?"

The teen's cheeks glowered hotly, he found it unbelievable that this man cared for him so much. He was so concerned for him? Though it saddened him, reminding him back to the days of his brother's kindness.

"I-I'm okay." He blushed more feeling the author's large yet wool like touch on his forehead.

When silence swept back in Misaki had to break it.

"I want to be as good as you.." He murmured.

It wasn't long until Misaki drifted off into a wonderful deep sleep. Akihiko had heard his last words, pleased as he was he'd of liked to believe that would happen.

_"You'll have your own dreams to follow soon enough."_

Staring at him slumber like that made his own heart pace rapidly. Stunned Akihiko found himself leaning down to him but forcefully pulled himself back.

He just smiled again instead.

_"Goodnight, Misaki."_

* * *

**Thanks so much for all those lovely reviews on the last chapter! I'm actually half asleep writing this and I'm going to hit the sack in a moment... So happy I can update yay!  
I'd of done it sooner but with now working and heading to the gym I haven't got tons of time left any more like I did.. Thanks for being patient with me!**

**Sorry.. I did promise it'd be where Akihiko found him.. Hopefully that'll come in the next chapter! **

**I appreciate every review you guys give me and I'd love to hear what you all think of this emotional drama.. **

**Pretty please!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Teabags**


	11. Photographs

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Eleven **

It was raining. Which was usually the best weather for a drive, so Akihiko thought. As each droplet splattered before him it was quickly swept away by the wavering windshield.

Silence had never felt so loud now that Misaki wasn't with him. He'd trusted the boy to stay alone for a couple of hours while he sorted business out at Marukawa. Now on his way back to the condo he couldn't deal with the traffic today, he needed to get back quicker to check up on Misaki. So instead he turned the wheel around and took a short cut.

When driving Akihiko was certain he was familiar with the neighborhood he was heading down. A few more blocks and there it was. His teeth gritted harder into the end of his cigarette, even his eyes had widened a tad when he slowed down. He couldn't bring himself to pull up instead he had to keep moving along. The sight of it was horrific, torn, tattered and charred to the ground was the remains of Misaki's former prison.

Considering there was not much left of the house as it had collapsed in and there was nothing but rubble it still gave the author that sickening feeling he'd first been welcomed into that house all those years ago. It's walls had seen and heard everything that nobody else in the world had. Chills ran along his spine as its eerie presence called out to him from afar.

Even if there was nothing left now, the place was still haunted.

Knitting his brow Akihiko slowly drifted his eyes away from the house for the very last time and drove on.

* * *

"Drink up Usagi!"

"Takahiro, I think you may have had too much now."

"No, no!" He waved off chuckling at his friend in the opposite seat. "It was a swell idea"

The author eyed his friend up from head to toe. Sure he had seen Takahiro in a drunk state during his time but it was starting to get a little out of hand. It was becoming common, every weekend they met up after Takahiro would finish work and this would include another childhood friend Hiroki when he had the time but that usually was a rare occasion when he decided to come along. They would go to a fancy bar due to the author's taste and have a few drinks.

He stared dreamily at his friend sprawled out there on his seat, with his tie hanging around his neck, sweat filled under his shirt, messed hair looking hot and bothered. Akihiko could feel his own member begin to tingle he had no idea how but he stopped himself from leaping over and having Takahiro for breakfast.

But when these thoughts leaked into his mind he came back to reality knowing that Takahiro already had a special someone, a woman.

His heart sank a little more.

"Aw.. Usagi-san! Hiroki-chan should join us more often, why has it got to be so.." Takahiro twiddle his fingers together in hope for the words to bounce into his mind but Akihiko helped him out instead.

"Difficult?" He offered.

"Yes.. He isn't so bad once he's got liquor down him" Takahiro sighed.

The young author did a quick gesture of raising his eyebrows when removing his gaze from his friend and to make himself comfortable Akihiko snuggled deeper into the sofa glaring at the ceiling.

"You look so deep in thought Usagi, is there something on your mind?" He said taking another few gulps of his can.

_"Of course there is, idiot. You of all things, you are always the one thing I can think about" _Akihiko thought as his eye brows slowly knitted together_. "Not that you know this."_

"Nothing" He let out openly.

"Then you should have another drink, go on!" Takahiro suddenly torn the already opened pack of six scuffling his hand into it he grabbed another fresh frosted beer and edged it towards him forcefully.

"I best not, I'm driving an-"

"Then just stay for the night" Takahiro implied his tone altered it's self into a slightly more sharp one.

_"He's asking me to stay?" _The author's eyes widened.

"Thank you Takahiro, although I don't want to be in the way so I'd rather head home." Akihiko didn't know what would happen if he did spend the night. Could he help himself? He had longed to sleep in the same room as his dear friend for years.

Not just picturing them both having intercourse but even if it was only watching him sleep Akihiko would cherish the moment forever by hearing him sweetly snooze and observing the faces he pulled throughout.

He could feel the corners of his lips tweak into a small ghostly smile.

"Okay, I'll stay."

Takahiro grinned at his new roommate and for the rest of the evening Akihiko even helped himself to another beer, while they chatted and had few more to drink before any sleeping arrangements were made.

Drunk and careless Takahiro told Akihiko where he usually kept the spare bedding and pillows but he had already fallen fast asleep.

The young author smirked at the sight Takahiro looked so calm and adorable. He slanted his head to have a better look at him the pounding of his heart soon became overbearing.

_"You're so cruel"_

_"And.. Yet.. I cannot stay away, I just can't."_

In need of a quick smoke he pulled out his packet from his coat pocket than venturing into the kitchen and giving the backdoor a good shove he emerged into the garden.

When lighting up Akihiko opened his eyes squinting even in the dead of the night the garden looked so hollow. He wondered when was the last time anything had been done weeds had grown wild, the bushed surrounding the fence had festered and overgrown willow tree hung.

Puffing out a cloud of smoke he didn't know there was many memories that lay in that garden. And if he wanted any answers all Akihiko had to do was looked up and that was exactly what he did.

Out of curiosity the man stepped out into the garden though with the fresh air doing him some good he could now feel the alcohol taking its effect causing his head to horribly throb. He took a couple more drags, flickering his fag out on to the ground he stepped on it and kicked it into the weeds surely Takahiro wouldn't notice.

Even the sky looked lonesome tonight. What was wrong with him? It seemed every time Akihiko visited Takahiro's house something always felt strange.

Tucking his hands into his pocket and staring up like this reminded him of his childhood. Where he used to sneak out into his special hiding place spending so long during the evening with his flashlight and notebook scribbling down any thoughts that came into his head. He usually preferred it at night when Hiroki wasn't storming around, not that he minded but Akihiko liked being alone. But he didn't like to be lonely.

Not realizing he was out there for a while Akihiko snapped out of his thoughts. He tended to overthink quite a lot if it wasn't his work than it'd be Takahiro, the cycle never seemed to end.

Sighing he said goodnight to the stars by turning his back on them and walking back over to the open door.

However in the corner of his eye Akihiko saw a brief flicker of a light. He stopped looking around he saw nothing. All the other houses had gone to bed hours ago and it was pitch dark outside not even a street light.

Then he looked up at the tall house that shadowed him. Narrowing his eyes Akihiko began leaning his torso forward to have a better look.

_"Is that the attic?"_

After it had all adjusted he realized that it was a plain old dusty attic that probably had a lot of storage up there.

_"I'll bet he stored most of his parents belongings up there, I can't blame him."_

_"It's a shame, Takahiro."_

Dropping his eyes to the ground Akihiko slowly strolled back into the house. Closing and locking the door back behind him, kicking off his shoes and walking into the lounge he couldn't stop feeling down over the thought of his deceased parents.

Not even wanting to help himself to a pillow or blanket Akihiko slouched back down on the sofa staring blankly at his dear friend.

He had thought it'd be fun to stay over for the first time, though Akihiko wasn't able to get rid of the feeling and instead he couldn't wait until morning came.

* * *

Akihiko had woken up long before Takahiro who appeared to be still sleeping. The author shoved away the sleep from his eyes, leaning up he stretched out his arms and torso creating the loosening sound of their joints. swaggering a hand into his hair he tousled it in between his fingers when he shot another glance at the sweet slumbering man, Akihiko had really built up a craving for his morning cigarette but more importantly he had to-

_"Shit, I'm bursting for a piss."_

Wondering away from the living-room Akihiko went up the stairs now trying to recall where the lavatory was he quickly managed to find it.

Flushing, washing his hands and drying them he made a move on.

Walking back down the hallway Akihiko stopped at that particular door he'd come across on his last visit. Averting his eyes he reached for its knob rattling it and trying to tug it open it was still locked.

_"I shouldn't be so nosey.. After all Takahiro was kind enough to let me stay last night."_

Letting his hand fall to his side he even tried pulling his eyes away from that door which was difficult. But when passing the rest Akihiko really wanted to peek, he wanted to see the others rooms, the _forbidden_ rooms even though he had no right to be looking.

_"It wouldn't hurt would it? He's still asleep.. So.. I have a chance"_

And so that's exactly what he did strolling over he wedged the door handle around until it opened with a click. Sneakily peering in he saw nothing but an empty room with only the blinds shut and a few cardboard boxes stacked up in the corner of the room.

_"Must be a spare"_ He frowned to himself and closed the door.

Feeling disappointment from his first attempt he tried another which ended up being a cleaning cupboard and then to his luck a bedroom.

He didn't go in, he stayed there at the door staring. The sheets were tucked in neatly, pillow fluffed up, carpet and furniture was clean. It seemed more or less like Takahiro's room Akihiko was surprised it would be this plain.

Looking over to the staircase he checked if Takahiro was coming up but the house was quiet as a mouse apart from the cars passing by outside and the murmurs of children playing outside in one of the gardens across the way.

Akihiko headed inside not that there was much to look at it still felt awfully amazing to be in his beloved's room. Plopping himself on the edge of the bed Akihiko grabbed his pillow and gave a huge whiff. The scent was immense, being able to fill himself like that with nothing but darling Takahiro.

He stayed there for a bit just breathing in his dear friend until thinking it was probably best he get a move on, putting the pillow back he straightened it out so tidyily it hadn't looked as if anyone had stepped a foot inside.

That was the same with the bedding when Akihiko finished removing his tracks he just about moved away until his foot nudged something under the bed.

Looking down he saw that under the cover he'd knocked whatever it was over. He crouched down on his knees then lifted the sheets up only to find a medium-sized wooden brown box.

Taking it in his hands Akihiko examined the object it looked rather old but it's markings were quite beautiful. It had no lock in it just a latch which was what the young author had lifted.

_"This probably isn't a good idea.. I should put it back.."_ He thought. _"But I really want to see.. What's in here?"_

He did it anyway.

His eyes widened at the series of old photographs that were neatly all piled in. Taking one of them out Akihiko scanned his eyes over a happy family of three which were a young dark-haired boy grinning with a shovel and spade in his bright blue glasses. A woman with her arms wrapped around her son with glorious green eyes and a proud looking man.

_"This is Takahiro and his parents..."_

Just by looking at the deceased his heart sank at them two who brought the man he loved into the world.

He flickered through various photos the majority were family members, random shots, his mother and father from the quality of the photographs they seemed to had been taken so very long ago. He was smiling non-stop to himself at the trio, they looked so happy, so incredibly happy.

Then.. That smile was torn away.

Akihiko wasn't sure if it was Takahiro's mother or someone else but the woman in the photograph had her face cut out. In her arms held a new-born child it seemed who was too faceless.

He picked out another one..

A young boy in the garden with a slightly smaller willow tree in the back who had no face this time a black marker pen had been scribbled all over it.

Then another shot of a couple with cut out faces and a little boy or was it a girl? On the man's shoulders who was faceless. The other pictures were of that child, no face either cut out or scribbled over in red and black marker. This occurred on all the photos till the very end Akihiko couldn't understand it, what did it mean?

_"Perhaps somebody he hates?" _That was the only thing that Akihiko could think of. Usually when a person did that type of thing it meant hatred or pain.

_"But why would he hate a child?"_

Akihiko took the last photo of the youngster playing on a tricycle bike running his thumb over it's scribbled face he lowered his brow.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

* * *

It seemed so long since Misaki saw Akihiko. From what he recalled the writer told him he was going to an "important meeting". He hadn't really bothered to properly explain what exactly he was doing at this meeting to Misaki knowing full well the boy wouldn't really understand.

Misaki was trusted to stay put in the condo and that he would be home shortly. Though it was more or less three hours, of course Akihiko was peeved. He wasn't too keen on paying the company a visit and in all honesty he just didn't care.

The teen had really made himself a home. Settled down there in his pajamas surrounded by Akihiko's army of bears it made Misaki less lonely. He liked to think that the bears were all a big happy family, the biggest ones were the parents and relatives when the littlest bears were the children. Misaki claimed himself to be a long-lost orphan and the kind bears had taken him in.

He smiled to himself at the thought of this.

He had tried watching some TV but the remote was confusing for him, so many buttons. Misaki remembered television from his younger days. There was a show that was on involving a funny little character with a white hat and a mustache who appeared to be a chef. It came on every single day at four after school, Misaki loved that show so much but couldn't remember its name.

Then again there were a lot of things he loved being little that he can't remember, over the years his brother had just beaten any joy and happiness that remained in the little ball of sunshine.

Swooping his arms around his knees that were brought to his chest Misaki lay his chin upon them.

"Come back.." He mumbled sadly.

Suddenly his attention was caught by the next surprisingly advert that came on Misaki was startled at the face of a very recognizable silver-haired bloke on the TV holding up a certain book and laughing into the microphone.

_"Ah! Usami-sensei congratulations on your latest novel "Love In High Places" how remarkable!"_

The writer imitated a false laugh into it's speaker. "_Why thank you very much, it's such an honor."_

Misaki couldn't believe it the man that he was living with was on TV. Although thinking back Misaki did remember him telling him something about that. He knew the man wrote for a living but seeing someone he knew on TV was just so cool!

The teen saw the way the women tried shoving more microphones into his reach and the young girls behind him in the crowd giggling and looking at him with stars in their eyes.

At the back of his throat pain started to form, his heart raced and jealously erupted. He didn't like the way they were looking at him. After all Misaki was the one living with that man, so didn't that make him much more special than the rest? His green eyes saddened, he couldn't watch another minute of it and so he switched the thing off altogether.

Sat there thinking to himself it wasn't too long until he heard the beeping of the code being pressed outside the apartment and the churn of a key.

He heard the footsteps belonging to the author.

"I'm back" He said in a tired tone. "You been alright while I've been gone?"

Misaki kept his eyes away from him and bobbed his head as a response. Akihiko knew the teen wasn't really much of a talker yet he seemed a little off with him.

"Good, good."

The teen was still as a rock, he couldn't get all those women out of his head and the way that woman interviewing him touched him so.. fondly.

Throwing his car keys on the kitchen work-top Akihiko dove over to his mug hanging up and began to brew up some coffee.

In the distance Misaki could hear him faintly huff a "Thank god" and "It's over with" under his breath. Curiously he turned over the side of the couch to see what he was doing. Akihiko felt the teen's eyes lazering themselves into him, at this he looked over and caught him peeping.

Akihiko smirked at the sweet sight of him he looked so cute.

"Have you been good while I've been away, Misaki?" He asked.

Hastily he turned away from the man. From his attitude Misaki placed his hands on his cheeks he could feel himself burn up. Asking him like that, he felt like such a baby, Misaki was perfectly fine.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

After finishing up making his drink Akihiko passed the sofa ruffling the teen's hair leaving it in a chocolate mess. He started making his way up the stairs when he paused on the first three stairs up he shot his eyes over to the teen he was again watching him.

"Want to come?"

Misaki didn't hurry along at first but Akihiko knew he'd follow like the adorable puppy dog he was. The teen was in his office as usual but this time the author swirled his chair round to face Misaki who was fixing the bow on one of the many bears on the ground.

"Misaki, come here please."

The teen tilted his head but also looked slightly off put which wasn't exactly what Akihiko wanted.

"It's okay, I just want to show you something, that's all."

But the softness in his voice made the teen's heart swell with delight so much his legs automatically picked themselves up and before he knew it he was sitting on the author's lap.

Akihiko twirled his chair back round so they were facing his laptop.

"I'm going to teach you now."

He chuckled at the puzzled face Misaki gave him when he looked up. "Look" Akihiko said giving a nod at the screen so his attention was placed fully on it.

Giving his mouse a wiggle around for it to wake he clicked on his bookmarked pages and then on to one of the many links that were there.

The page loaded up a learning site that was specially for reading and writing.

"I'm going to show you how to write Misaki." He said. "You wanted me to show you right? So now, I'm doing it."

Misaki bobbed his head but he was a little uncertain. "B-But I can't.." He squeaked.

"You can, there's no such thing as can't."

Akihiko clicked on to an age range which he thought might suit Misaki. And so they started their tutoring session was awkward at first but eventually the teen did his best.

"I did it right?" Misaki asked consciously.

"Yes, that's correct, well done." He gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

After a couple of hours the author had left Misaki on his own at the laptop just to see whether he could cope okay on his own. He checked on him from time to time and he seemed to be doing fine.

That was until his phone began to ring stepping outside his office Akihiko picked it up. "Usami Akihiko" He announced proudly.

"Ah, yes, Usami-sensei" The voice said. "This phone call is regarding the open case on Takahashi Misaki."

"What about it exactly?"

"The trial"

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I took so long to update... I've spent tonight writing this.. I've been really busy with work, the gym and blah.. I'm so tired these days to even bother turning my computer on I just blog and write on my phone it's so much easier.**

**Thank you so much for all those reviews! There was so many! It's brilliant you guys love this story and are supporting me! I appreciate every single one of them!**

**Ahh.. Yes.. The trail for Takahiro abusing Misaki.. That will be coming up shortly in the story.. Aw and he's teaching Misa-kun to read!**

**Again thanks so much!**

**Teabags**


	12. A Brotherly Bond

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Twelve**

Cozily the sleeping boy lay there buried underneath the old dusted sheets not that he minded that they had any stains or marks on them since his body heat was soaked through he was extremely comfortable. Over time he'd gotten used to his surroundings, including the crumpled futon he never felt on a daily basis.

Misaki wiggled his bare toes as he grinned wider in his sleep. Currently he was in a beautiful dream regardless of the throbbing pain that scorched the back of his throat and sick ridden stomach from his intake. If anyone could had seen him they would of not recognized the once happy bouncy boy with coloured that filled his rosy red cheeks only now to lay eyes on a ghostly pale child who looked as if he'd aged years.

But that didn't stop him from his delightful doze there he was thinking about one of the many memories where it was his birthday; the pretty cake with strawberries planted around the each dressed in icing sugar and chocolate syrup wrote "Happy Birthday Misaki", him blowing out his rainbow candles with his father planting a hand on his shoulder and his brother Takahiro laughing whilst their mother snapped a photo of the trio.

It was such a magical day Misaki spending the whole day at home and not stepping out the house to go anywhere else simply because when he woke up he could recall their being a ton of colourful balloons that were blown up and ready filling the living-room, a couple of presents just for him stacked on the small coffee table with sparkled tassel covering them not forgetting the tiny silver stars too and his favourite meal was cooked that evening. It wasn't anything fancy, just a day focused on him but the real reason why it was special was that he was surrounded by the people he loved the most in the whole wide world.

Misaki was certain he was drooling, still imagining he had his mother's home baked cake stuffed in his mouth. It's delicious, tasty vanilla mush getting stuck around his milk teeth and the oozing fresh cream on his tongue mixed with the sour yet sweetness of the sugary strawberries going down his throat.

The whole sensation was immense, Misaki really missed his mother's cakes and a few of the wonderful dishes his father made as well. If it wasn't Katsu curry then it'd be Takiawase with chopped tender meat, tofu, fish and simmered vegetables or even Tonkatsu.

Although it took a turn when the tot began to feel a totally new feeling which was mixed with a tiny bit of pain but mostly pleasure. He had no idea where this was even coming from, which was it? His mouth? Misaki knew her cake was lovely but this was really strange. His arms or gut? Not there either.. Unless.

_"N..Nh.." _

It definitely wasn't there too.

_"Nggh.."_

Nope not even there.

_"Uh..h.."_

Soon there was a new scent that took it's toll. No longer the musty smell of the attic he'd been breathing in, instead it was a rather hideous pong that raided the boy's lungs. The smelly stench came closer and closer to him even the weird feeling he was experiencing became quicker. Unable to dream away like he'd been doing for the past god knows how many hours Misaki slowly opened his eyes in a flutter.

The stink made him grimace it was awfully terrible yet when his murky vision cleared up he saw a familiar face in front of him or you could say more or less above him until everything was now clear he saw his drunken brother hovering over him.

Wearily he blinked at him now a tint of confusion over taking him. He wondered as to why Takahiro was looking at him like that, Misaki tilted his head in a puppy like manner unable to understand why his brother was smirking the way he was and then wanted to know where his hands were leading to.

"Nii-" But the boy was cut off with a finger before he was able to say anything then looked over at his brother again who had his other one on his own lips smiling at him lustfully.

"No speaking" He hushed.

Oblivious as any other eight year old would be Misaki saw the way he lifted another leg around his side so now both were equal and the teen was officially on top, in control. He placed his weight on Misaki's lower half though it seemed more of a squat since he was so small.

_"Is Nii-chan playing a game? This is a strange game if he is..."_

Roughly he started to run his hands up and down Misaki's fragile torso then along his arms including the rest of his frame when his hands stopped they halted at a certain place.

_"Why is Nii-chan putting them there?"_

Then one of his hands gave it a rub while the other had it firmly in it's place the touch sent tingles down the younger one's spine in somewhat of a happy chill. The hand moved then the other skipped over to the hem of his boxers pulling the front down he slipped that hand in causing it to tousle and turn inside.

Misaki's cheek shot into a deep red he fixed his eyes on another object in the room; anything even if it was the window just to get it off his mind. The reaction it caused forced Misaki to squeal out a high pitched moan when quickly he clamped his hand over his mouth in shock.

_"W-What is happening? Why did I just do that? This is weird.. It feels nice.. But Nii-chan is acting strange again!"_

It continued for a good ten minutes with Misaki lay there in his pit squirming, giving little soft mewls and pulling faces of enjoyment Takahiro was in his element but the fun hadn't started yet.

"You like that, don't you Misaki?" He slurred. "Though I don't see why _you_ get to have all the fun, ne?"

"Nhn... N-Ni-Nii-chan" He squeaked desperately Misaki couldn't understand why his underwear in a rush felt so soggy it was also getting stickier it seemed too.

Takahiro swooped down to Misaki's level moving his lips to the boy's ear he snickered at first the laughter ringing down against his ear drum. Misaki hitched his shoulder to the back of his ear from it being so ticklish then his brother slammed it back down against the futon. He neared more towards his ear then all of a sudden dipped his thick tongue down into it, twisting and twirling it around carelessly regardless of its flavor Takahiro wanted to savor this terrific moment.

Misaki yelped out he was becoming more flustered. "W-Why is N-Nii-chan..Nghh..ngh"

The tongue traveled along his earlobe then downwards all the way to his collar-bone where it twiddled. Out of nowhere Takahiro's thirst bubbled he had to do something other than this, he couldn't take it anymore.

From his rough body language Misaki could tell something had changed in him although his pissed expression still remained the same the movements with his hands how they felt him up, the areas they lead to such as the boy's butt cheeks Misaki's eyes grew wide when his boxers were shuffled down his legs and discarded somewhere on the attic floor. The way Takahiro slithered his fingers on to them both when squeezing them like a piece of meat Misaki wailed when his nails dug in.

Takahiro hung his head hung down where his bangs were smacking his eyes Misaki couldn't quite hear what he said as it was a quiet muffle.

"Misaki is still a virgin, right? I do everything for him, I must protect Misaki, after all he's mine so I should be the first." He whispered.

The youngster was awestruck, he couldn't understand a single thing. "Nii-chan?

_"Oba-san, Otou-san, forgive me."_

"N-Nii-chan why are you asking for them?" Misaki worded quietly. "Are you praying?"

The alcoholic wrench coming from Takahiro was itching the boy's stomach he had never smelled it before. Misaki watched his brother lean on to him further quickly he grabbed one of Misaki's thighs then the other he traced his thumb against his delicate skin the boy felt so sleek and smooth he adored the softness but the hunger was rising.

He cocked them around his own waist as high as they'd go due to Misaki's discomfort he began to wriggle like a worm which annoyed Takahiro.

"Oi, stay still" He ordered though it didn't sound too serious because of the drink.

Unzipping his own trousers he let his own snake out it's cage at the sight of it Misaki was stunned looking at his own then his brothers was a huge comparison.

"Nii-chan, is this a game?" Misaki asked curiously.

It wasn't really the first time he'd seen his brother naked like that they had bathed together many times in the past plus they were boy boys and they shared the same blood so it was really much of an issue.

"Yes" He lied pressing his finger on his fine lips again. "Now hush,"

"But Nii-chan-"

"Be quiet"

"N-Nii-"

The echo of a slap filled the attic where Misaki held his red raw cheek in his clasp he knew he was about to cry even his mouth was wavering. He had to be brave he didn't want to start whimpering like a baby in front of his brother.

Misaki was forcefully pulled so he met his brothers throbbing cock the tot's back arched when he felt the pressing of a solid object struggle in-between his bottom. The thickness of it grazed against his cheeks at this Misaki pulled a panicked expression at his brother but he wailed more when it began squeezing inside of him. No lubricant or any other slippery solution was used just to make it easier for the boy Takahiro was too out of his head and heartless to bother giving any to him.

"Ah! N-No Nii-chan s-stop!" Misaki was terrified. "I-I don't like this!"

He whinged when his member shot up inside of him bit by bit breaking down his walls of innocence. Dampness of his own tears dribbled down his cheeks the whole thing was horrible Misaki wanted to scream but when trying nothing came out the agony was electrifying between his loins.

"Nh.. Ahh.. Owww.." He cried out. "S-Stop St-op pl-please stop!"

This game they were playing Misaki didn't ever want to play it again if it meant it hurt this much. When he tried unbuckling his thighs from around his brother Takahiro only secured them even more he couldn't hit Misaki in fear he'd retaliate so instead his legs were the only way he could pin himself down. The heavy weight of his brother crushed him it wasn't great for his breathing or his sore sick stomach.

"Nii-chan.. No more.. Nooo"

He began thrusting now he'd edged his dick in a relaxed position inside Misaki. Each thrust was like the grazing of sandpaper, just complete utter pain. As the slapping of flesh began Misaki gazed at his brother with tearful eyes noticing that he wasn't looking at his brother he had his head down again as Misaki's pants mixed in with his brother's fearsome grunts he didn't dare say another word.

The boy didn't know how he could be this patient instead he had to close his eyes for a while he wanted to fall back into his sweet dream again when his family was complete. But trying to remember at the same time was difficult, at the faster pace of the thrusting Misaki's arms swam for the bed sheet so he could grasp on to it, stabbing his finger nails into its fabric.

_"Kami-sama, please make Nii-chan stop! It hurts so bad!"_

"Ow..Ah..Nnh.. Nii-channn" Misaki sobbed. "S-stop.."

It wasn't as if Takahiro couldn't hear him he was blatantly ignoring his cries and quickly he was getting fed up. Taking his hands away from Misaki's thighs he slid them upon his small torso then slowly started slipping his t-shirt away from under his arms then tossing that aside too.

He had held of the creek of Misaki's neck he could see his eyes were closed and the other hand wandered to his belt taking it he snaked it around taking both ends of the belt he yanked tightly making the tot jilt from the stopping of his air supply and his eyes bulged.

"N-Nii" Misaki wasn't able to breath properly. "N-Nii"

The older one laughed hysterically at the sight of his younger brother. "Ah, that is much better, wouldn't you agree? I told you to shut your fucking mouth."

Smirking viciously he said. "Tsk, tsk, little brothers who don't listen must be punished, isn't that right Misaki?"

All he could do was cry while struggling to breathe Takahiro continued thrusting inside of him, at times he would pull on the belt just for a reaction and others he'd loosen it so he could bite his lip at the sight of his younger brother choking and spluttering yet the whole thing was somehow arousing.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He chuckled his breath tickling Misaki's gut yet once again. "I had to spoil you Misaki, that is what big brothers do."

At that moment Misaki didn't care he knew older brothers didn't do this type of thing to their younger siblings especially not choke them like this. All he wanted was to be left alone in that attic, to be able to sleep for entirety in this dreams that would be everlasting.

Just nothing but happiness even if he wasn't alive running around with his friends at break in the playground, or visiting fairgrounds, growing up finding a good job and meeting a beautiful woman. Because when he wasn't awake he was no longer here in this attic only the pleasant ecstasy of his own world.

Takahiro had soon gotten bored using his belt so Misaki was released from it his brother didn't even stop when he had the chance to catch his breath back on his side Misaki coughed non-stop still annoyed him.

Yanking the younger ones mop of hair he took a turn and slammed Misaki's face down the boy hadn't realized he was no longer on his back now on his knees. His neck ached badly he was sure it was bruised and swollen but he couldn't even lift it as Takahiro had kept it down when he started pounding from behind.

Misaki felt like a dog on his knees, it was like the P.E activities they used to play in school when they pretended to be wild fearsome animals that made sounds. Misaki's favourite was being lion because even if it never fitted his personality at least he knew he was loyal, strong and alarming so no other animals could stand in his way. It was a shame he couldn't be like that in reality, so he could transform into one and stop his brother from pushing him around like this but mostly prevent the abuse..

_"I wish I was stronger"_ Even thinking about it caused him to cry more.

"Shit.. You're _so_ damn tight" Takahiro groaned. "_Fuck_.. Misaki.. Ugh.."

_"I want to be a lion just like the one from the storybooks!"_

"Oh.. Ugh.. Misaki" He murmured between pants.

He wasn't sure just how much longer his legs could stay there until they gave out completely. The boy became dizzy everything was just a blur his head rang, his throat hurt, stomach churned and arse ached painfully. Dropping to his knees was a huge mistake Takahiro nudged him with his knee hard Misaki sobbed buckets until he was able to get up on his legs again.

_"Stop.. Please.. Kami-sama make it stop!"_

"Don't be so selfish and lazy Misaki, do as your brother says" Takahiro spat as small splatters of spit marked the boy's back. "Foolish, foolish boy."

It didn't last much longer until Takahiro called it quits and Misaki collapsed on his front sweating and trying to breathe properly. He couldn't stop himself coughing at all even trying was a pest. His brother knelt beside him grabbing his own back too, he recovered quicker than Misaki and when he did he wanted more.

Sneakily he placed a hand on Misaki's forearm like a rag droll he pulled him upon his back again Misaki didn't even have the energy to fight back and what was the point in trying anyway.

_"Not again.. Not again.. Please no"_

And just as he thought it had come to an end it started again but this time for a different purpose. Takahiro wasn't content just yet, he yanked on Misaki's other arm and pulled him upright Takahiro was the one on his knees this time startled Misaki was surprised when his was facing the greedy cock before him.

"Suck it"

As simple as it sounded Misaki was baffled. "N-Nii-chan?" He croaked.

"I said suck it" His voice picked up now sounding angry.

"B-But it.. It has just been.. Up my bum" Misaki said the thought of it turned him green but he recalled the last time he threw up. "I can't just-"

"Fucking suck it before I hit you!"

Misaki wasn't even fast enough when he winced at the cold hard smack across the jaw Takahiro lashed at him. He struck him twice or so before Misaki picked it up in his mouth and began doing as he was told.

_"It's so big and wet.. I don't want to do this.."  
_

"P-Please don't make me do this Nii-chan" He couldn't do it looking down he said. "There's white stuff coming out.. A-And it's on my legs too.."

Another hard blow was given and a sudden kick in the stomach too. "I won't ask you again Misaki, suck the bastard thing before use that pissing belt over there and hang you from the damn ceiling!"

Misaki's eyes expanded when he saw the finger pointed at the belt the craziest thing was that Misaki knew his brother was serious and meant his word. And so he took it into his mouth again softly he started sucking at it as if it were a straw considering the salty taste wasn't really what he expected.

"That's right, that's right, keep at it now" He grinned. "Do as I say, alright? Don't forget to swallow either."

The boy nodded at his instructions he had to do his best to please his brother. And so he slurped it as tastefully as he could the palate of salty semen with its thousand of tiny swimmers filled his mouth and left down his throat smoothly.

"Suck harder" He gasped.

He did this with more force Misaki then felt the hand of his brother reach into his hair firmly and ruffled it. "Shit.. That's amazing.. More Misaki"

"More"

"More"

"More!"

Not only was his neck swollen but so were his lips now from the rugged shaft he was glugging from. "Damn.."

Then everything was so swift once Takahiro reached him peak he ended up tackling Misaki down on the battered futon squealing the boy wriggled around from the weight on top of him. Vigorous arms pulled him to face his brother when gradually his lips met Misaki's damp cum filled ones, inside his tongue danced his Misaki's who tried hiding it away at all costs. It was wrong, so wrong.

"N-Nii" He muttered in the kiss. "S-Sto-p"

_"Why is Nii-chan kissing me? And why is his tongue in my mouth?!"_

The tot could even taste the alcohol unknown to what it really was but it wasn't nice. They didn't even break once Misaki thought he would be passing out soon with Takahiro's tongue deep down his throat playing a jolly game of tonsil tennis Misaki needed air right now.

"S-stop!" He mumbled.

_"I might die if he doesn't stop!"_

Misaki howled into the kiss when his brother dipped his hungry down tongue more then began grinding his groin against his own, dry humping their areas scrubbed both little and small Misaki found it more strange when he became aware of the prickly hair that started to scratch him. His brow deepened at the sensation if only it would just finish.

_"I can't take anymore.. No more.. Nii-chan" _

Once things slowed down Takahiro lifted himself from Misaki now satisfied that he was in a sad mess, crying to himself and his cum cooling between his thighs. The older one cleared his throat as he straightened out his work shirt and pulled up the zip on his flyer. Grabbing the belt he slid it back round his waist grinning to himself he flickered his gaze over to Misaki who had moved on to his side burying his face into his pillow to silently sob his heart out.

"Now, now, surely it wasn't that bad Misaki in all honesty I had a great time" He jeered with a laugh. "Who knows, hm? We could probably make a habit out of this."

Misaki stiffened at the last part of his sentence. What did he mean by making a habit out of it? Sure Misaki wasn't the brightest but he wasn't that daft surely.

_"No.. Oh please.. Don't Nii-chan"_ He hoped to God inside.

His brother stood upon his feet he took a long hard stare at Misaki trying to figure out everything that had just happened. It was an incredibly filthy thing to do to someone you were supposed to love and protect then he thought back to his parents.

_"They would understand, you deserve everything you get, you killed them."_ His eyes narrowed on the boy then automatically he began walking away when they had closed shunning Misaki.

Before he could forget he picked up the boy's underwear and sloppily he threw them at him without care so they met his head.

"Stop fooling around, I want you clothed the next I come up here which will be dawn." He said coldly.

Misaki hadn't budged an inch he was still hiding away in his pillow. "Goodnight, Misaki."

And with that the door shut and the latch slipped back into its usual place.

* * *

**Don't hate me... Please.. I know I'm a terrible person for writing this but I just had to.**

**So.. Now you guys know what happened when he came home from work one evening...**

**I appreciate the last reviews thank you so much guys!**

**Now tell me.. What you think of this?**

**._.**


	13. Enrolling

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Akihiko could feel his heartstrings being torn away from their seams when Misaki gave him that particular look. His expression was so anxious, his piercing large eyes shown such insecurity and unsteadiness he was certain the teen would probably back out within a second.

"Misaki, stop. It isn't as if you will be on your own, you'll be accompanied through the entire day with other Doctors and Nurses." He said ever so smoothly. "No one is going to hurt you, they're professionals who know how to do their job and if there are any problems I'll collect you, understand?"

Although the Author hoped to god he didn't have to pick up Misaki at any point in the day other than when his session had ended. He wanted him to get used to his new surroundings at the center, he needed to get out and meet new people. Take a step forward in his life and actually live it instead of being that former and present hermit that he is.

Misaki's gaze soiled deeper into his own those big green eyes pleading more causing him to grunt a sigh. "My, oh, my Misaki give it a rest..."

Now only remembering he'd left his car keys up in his office Akihiko skipped back up the stairs to fetch them but his footsteps weren't alone when he heard light pattering follow him.

Snatching them from beside his laptop Akihiko spun so quickly on his heels he would have sworn that if Misaki had been any close his elbow would had knocked him over senseless. He gasped with fright, frowning at the teen he dodged past him and expected Misaki to run after him though it wasn't surprising that he didn't.

"Oi, Misaki" He said sternly. "Come on"

As if he was budging from his spot Misaki seemed to had spouted roots into the ground he wasn't shifting. "Misaki" He repeated now getting annoyed, flickering his eyes when he rolled them impatiently.

"You're going to be late" He established louder.

The teen saw the way he balled his eyes at him and mockingly Misaki did that too swiftly he turned his back on the author when hopping on the armchair then glomping on to Akihiko's favourite bear Suzuki-san.

"Misaki, why can't you comprehend about how important this is for you? You're going to finally take a step and get your life back on track for the better." He stressed. "Now get up"

Childishly Misaki pouted at the Author then snobbishly stuck out his tongue. "No"

"What do you mean no? You've got rather cheeky lately, and quite frankly I won't tolerate it now haul ass!"

The youngster scowled when bashing his face full on into the bear's wonderfully fuzzy fur if only he could just stay in his hunched position all day. He didn't want to go to the center, he was nervous but mostly he didn't want to part away from Akihiko. It'd only been him at his side now that his parents and brother were gone from his life, so there was no one else to count on.

"No..." He muttered puerilely. "I don't want to go!"

Akihiko spent another five minutes trying to leer Misaki away from the sofa he couldn't make any sudden moves again so reasoning with him was all he could do. "Misaki, just give it a try if you don't want to go again then.. You don't have to" He said almost sounding defeated.

At this the teen craned his head looking up tearfully at the older man Akihiko's brow rose when he noticed this. "Why are you crying?"

Misaki nervously fumbled with Suzuki's ribbon locking it around his little finger as he spoke his first words wobbled. "I-I want to just stay here, with you."

"When I'm with you.. I-I feel happier" Misaki's eyes suddenly married his own. "I used to cry so much, every day that I couldn't cry no more I-I felt my tears were used up and I was empty" He stopped chewing on his bottom lip.

"Like there was nothing... But not with you.. A-And if we're apart then..I.."

A tear trickled down the teen's flustered cheek he looked away now only realizing exactly what he'd just said to the author. But it was the truth and Misaki had always been honest from a very young age, it's how he was raised by his parents. It was never okay to lie.

Akihiko shook his head then strolled over to the timid teen he crouched on one knee in front of him where he sat. He was going to give it a go being brave he moved his head gradually to Misaki's face though his hand was shaky he used the back of it to brush ever so gently across his teary cheeks. Wiping away the dampness he snaked his thumb under his eye removing the wet remains and the tip waved across Misaki's sharp soggy bottom lashes like a soft gust of wind.

Not moving his hand away Misaki gave a light smile towards the older man, it wasn't wide or bright as Akihiko had hoped that he could one day see. Still, it was Misaki's own little grin and Akihiko didn't stop himself from doing so either.

This boy was so precious.

"Ready?" He said.

Uncertainty drained back into Misaki's eyes but he kept his small smile and nodded. "O-Okay"

The writer rose back up to his feet towering over the teen with his hands in his pockets. "Let's get the car started"

* * *

The clinic was a big place at first Misaki was alarmed at the amount of nurses and other patients there were but once he found out that he had been located upstairs to another floor that turned out to be a lot more quiet and peaceful the teen's nerves finally calmed down.

"Remember when you were in hospital, Misaki? You were nervous at first and then you settled sometime after?" Akihiko said to him looking down at his side in the other seat.

"Yes" He squeaked.

"You'll do the exact same thing here."

Misaki looked around the waiting room they were the only two sat there apart from the doctors that came in and out so often, it wasn't so bad. Then he wondered something else which was when he turned to the author and innocently he asked "Is there people here like me too?"

"Not all are in the same position as you since other patients may have had different situations" Akihiko said although Misaki's gaze was pushing him for more answers. "Some.. For instance may have learning difficulties when other people have just came out of hospital who could had been well before their injury but now they need help with walking, speaking and such."

"Misaki, there are many reasons why people have ended up here though I may be wrong." He added.

"Is it bad, that I'm here?" The teen whispered.

Akihiko shook his head. "No, it's not."

Once silence sneaked in through the back door Misaki had to break it. "When... When I was in the hospital at night-time I would have a lot of bad dreams and I'd wake up crying."

"The dreams don't come back anymore but they were always about Nii-chan" Misaki could feel his throat go dry at his brother. "A-And the fire... S-Still I can't believe everything that has ever happened to me.. It d-doesn't feel real!"

Even when Misaki sniffled away his tears Akihiko only watched him as he leaned on the wall staring. "You know, you're not the only one who feels like that" He said causing Misaki to stop sobbing and look his way. "When I first met you I didn't want to believe it was true, knowing what he did to you and I can't understand it either."

"We shouldn't let it continue affecting our lives so.. Misaki, please move forward with me?"

The shining glorious picture on Misaki's face was priceless which caused the author to chuckle at him. He quickly took that as a "yes" already, happily he ruffled Misaki's locks.

"Takahashi Misaki" A voice called out.

Both heads turned to find a rather petite young woman holding a clipboard to her chest in the doorway. She grinned at them both pleasantly, Akihiko stood from his seat giving a small stretch in his arms and side. Misaki did the same and copied him only making Akihiko smile even more than before.

"Ah, Sir you're his brother?" She asked curiously.

But the hearted glow faded from Akihiko when he saw Misaki die a little. "Guardian"

"I see" The woman said now sounding rather put off as if she had said something wrong. "W-Would you both like to follow me?"

Akihiko placed his hand on Misaki's lower back guiding him forward. "Alright, lets go."

Under his breath he hissed softly to the teen. "It'll be fine"

* * *

Inside the office the teen's attention was elsewhere leaving Akihiko to deal with the forms and all the talking while he glanced around at all the awards and certificates on the walls, the many books piled on the high set book shelves and every other object that was included.

But once his own name was mentioned Misaki turned back to the Doctor. The old man fiddled with his mustache the rumpling sound he was making as silence had suddenly struck between them both. The man stopped, leaving his mustache tangled and messy. He then focusing back to the documents that were laid out in front of him. Misaki watched as the man quickly scribbled down words on the paper in front of him. There were just so many words. Their print was so tiny; Misaki wasn't able to read what it said and from the distance he sat at.

"Misaki, did you get any of that?" Akihiko asked him raising an eyebrow though it was obvious he wasn't aware of anything going on.

He tipped his head to the side in thought hoping he could remember at least something he was asked but nothing came to mind. "No" He worded blankly.

"Okay then let me repeat myself Takahashi-san, would you like to start right away on your own or prefer Usami-sensei to accompany you on your first session?" He asked lowering his voice.

The teen jilted at his choice automatically looking at the older man sat beside him. Even from Akihiko's great physique he looked so strong, valiant and laid back Misaki knew that he would have to be going by himself sooner or later so maybe it was best that he started it this way. Inside his stomach bubbled with butterflies looking at those lavender eyes, maybe someday he could be like the author too.

He tucked his hands in-between his legs shyly biting down on his lip. "Just me, by myself."

At his response Akihiko's face died a touch Misaki noticed this yet he couldn't understand isn't that what he wanted him to do.

"Good start Takahashi-san, ah, I shall put a call through for one of our Nurses to come and collect you." He said fingering the call button whilst then beginning to type away on his computer.

"In the meantime" Suddenly the phone began to ring causing him to instantly to pick it up.

As they waited Akihiko and Misaki looked at one another. He could see very well that Misaki didn't look too comfortable, Akihiko started to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea sending him away this soon.

"Misaki, you're certain you want to go in alone?" He asked. "I honestly don't mind coming in with you."

But the teen shook his head. "N-No.. I want to try.. You told me to.. I-I can do this" He muttered. "Just let me.."

"Alright, all you can do today is your best." He reassured warmly.

Soon the nurse arrived for the teen where they shared one last glance at each other before the door shut.

"You're worried for that boy, aren't you Usami-sensei?" The Doctor asked casually as he was getting on with his paperwork.

Akihiko folded his arms tightly his fingers digging into his own arms. Of course he was worried, he knew obviously Misaki was in a safe environment so it seemed but Misaki was the one at sake here. He scolded himself for sending him here again, how could he get rid of Misaki that easily? He didn't want him thinking he was piling him off because he was irritating him or anything of the sort.

"Extremely" He huffed.

"Don't be, what you're doing is for his own good. After what you told me about his physical state when you first laid eyes on him is all the reason for him to come here" The Doctor heaved a breath now taking his glasses aside. "Sensei, we have seen many and I mean many patients like Takahashi-san-"

"So what you're saying Misaki is just another name added to the list? Filling a place?" Akihiko's tone deepened.

"No, I'm not saying that, were professionals Usami-sensei we know how to deal with him. I know you are becoming stressed, I can see you're trying your best with him.. And it's difficult" He said.

"Indeed" the writer added.

"Also, I don't mean to pry but does Takahashi-san know about the coming court regulations?" The Doctor asked inquisitively.

"Not yet, I am not sure he'd even fully understand."

"You know you'll have to tell him about it soon."

Akihiko was getting restless with this man he fidgeted in his seat re-crossing his legs comfortably. "I know that."

"I know.."

The truth really was that Akihiko was unsure about Misaki seeing his brother again. It was certain that he was now behind bars being questioned but Misaki would soon have to be that one to tell his side of the story too. At the moment Akihiko was trying to take things slow for the teen otherwise who knows what he'd end up falling into. Misaki knows he's safe with the Author, Akihiko was glad of that knowing he trusted him so much already. But Misaki seeing his older brother again face to face he couldn't bear the teen having a breakdown.

Having said his goodbyes to the teen Misaki's hungry eyes hurt his heart like hell as he walked into another room with one of the nurses. As soon as the door shut Akihiko spent no more time in lingering around and left the building. In the car he drove off and every so often he'd take a quick peek at the vacant seat behind him where the former passenger once sat.

He tried not to think about Misaki too much after all it was his first day without him since the number of days being released out the hospital plus he was gaining new skills and experience being around others. What the Author was doing wasn't cruel, it was simply a good thing.

Akihiko would be seeing his little Misaki soon enough anyway.

* * *

**Thank you so much for those last reviews... Gosh I never thought people would actually like this story so much.. Thank you!**

**I apologize if this one is a little bit short.. I've been busy! **

**But I'd love to hear from you all again... Yeah Misaki's been dumped in a clinic and he'd getting some help.. He'll be cool**

**Prepare yourselves for the coming chapters though.. We're getting close to Misaki's discovery!**

**TB**


	14. Treats

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Over the following weeks Misaki had attended the clinic he was assigned to visit three days a week. It became a routine the teen seemed to adapt towards it rather quickly which was surprising enough. First couple of days Misaki didn't look as if he were too sure, Akihiko had a slight feeling he would call it quits and give up but he kept at it.

There wasn't much immediate change but there was in little things such as Misaki starting to make better eye contact with not only Akihiko but the staff working with him. He would pick up on better vocabulary using larger phrases and words he was being taught so speaking was clearer although Misaki was still slow and nervous when engaging in conversation. Akihiko would ruffle his hair when he came to pick him up, always telling Misaki he was improving and not to give up pleasing the teen.

However today was Saturday and Misaki had no appointments so he was free for the day. Recently he had been allowed into the kitchen only for simple tasks Akihiko showed and allowed him to make toast or a hot beverage even store ramen or noodles.

Stood there the teen carefully poured in the hot steaming water from the kettle into his instant noodles container Akihiko emerged into the kitchen himself for cup of coffee round three. He watched the teen give his food a churn and stir when taking his chopsticks Misaki looked so eager to tuck in.

"Don't forget to blow" The author added cheekily.

Misaki turned to him almost startled he hadn't even heard him come in he pouted at him only earning a low chuckle as a response. He turned his back to Akihiko secretly blowing his noodles, now that he felt really dopey to do such a simple act.

After eating he ended up on his back lounging around on the sofa, Misaki was incredibly bored now that his days were filled up with seeing people and going places there was literally nothing to do. The teen frowned at the horrible thought creeping into his mind because in a sense he recalled exactly what it felt like to be back in the attic. Life was exciting, Misaki craved more excitement and never wanting to go back to his old habitat. Even now there was nothing stopping him anymore, no bolt and lock on their door he could do anything he wanted.

Grinning he sprinted from the sofa and up the stairs to the author's office he had to tell him about all the crazy ideas he had planned in mind. All the places he wanted to go now that he saw them on television all the luxurious holidays and amusement parks featured. Every child in the adverts looked so happy fulfilled with joy Misaki envied them so much and every time they came on he suddenly realized he was no longer a child. Mentally he had a lot of child aspects but his body was a lot different from it had once been; he was taller, his voice was deeper, that one time in the attic he woke up one morning only to find hair growing in certain_ areas_ and much more on his arms, legs, including waking up stiff.

Just once he would to be go to a place like that when Misaki was little back when his life was in order still as a family they had gone to little events but nothing major. Thinking more about the subject Misaki knows that he has missed out on a lot of his childhood; his eyes dropping when entering office.

In the door way Misaki looked over to Akihiko who was speedily tapping away on his laptop as usual. Misaki tilted his head in wonder, he wanted to know what his childhood was like too. Was it any better than his own? Was he just as lonely? Or was it just him.. The teen trailed in behind him over his shoulder observing the movement of his fingers as characters appeared on their screen.

The author was certain he was seeing things his writing became slower when he turned to the side doing a double take then flinched when he saw it was only Misaki.

"Oi!"

The teen slumped lower now feeling bad he hadn't meant to scare him. Sighing Akihiko whizzed his chair around. "Everything okay?"

He nodded before pushing into the older man's arms and cradling himself upon his lap. This was also a new habit for some reason Misaki found it comforting there on his knees just like a small child. He leaned his head against Akihiko's trembling chest not caring if he creased it or not. Akihiko balled his eyes it was clear the teen wanted some attention, not that he really minded much but it would be better if he did ask.

"Alright, alright. What is it? I know something is bothering you." He pushed.

"I-I" He uttered shyly. "I wanted to see you"

Everytime Misaki said that it didn't matter how many times the man's stomach bubbled with delight. He breathed a sigh looking right back into his emerald eyes how could one person look so helplessly adorable all at once especially as he was childishly kicking his legs. He ran a hand throughout his chocolate mane affectionately, fingers massaging his delicate scalp affectionately.

"You missed me, hm?" He said.

He saw Misaki's attention span go elsewhere studying the screen of his laptop Akihiko watched him sharply. "Misaki, you have studied the books we went over haven't you? You need to be refreshing your memory, I'll be testing you next friday."

It was true Akihiko had made Misaki re-learn almost everything he was taught in grade school during his spare time. He'd bought him books, textbooks, stationary and a desk in the spare room for him to work on. He'd been thinking of getting a tutor for the teen but he wasn't too sure just yet, he needed to see how much Misaki actually cope with at the moment.

Misaki tilted his head back slothfully. "No..." He muttered.

"You want to read don't you? And write, yes?" He questioned arching an eye brow.

"Y-Yeah"

"Then you better start revising."

"But it's boring" He wailed breathlessly. "I don't like it"

"Misaki sometimes in life you have to do things that you do not want to do."

The teen eyed him up. "Why?"

"Because" He said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"That's just the way it is."

The Author chuckled at the sight of Misaki's playful pout he could be so endlessly adorable sometimes. "Life is stupid"

"Heh" Akihiko snorted. "Wait until you get to my age."

It had Misaki thinking the author did know quite a lot about him but the teen did have moments where he mentally questioned Akihiko's personal life. Sometimes he found himself forgetting his name, other times without realizing it he would blatantly just call out his name forgetting the polite terms of "san" or "sensei" they puzzled him.

"How old are you?" Misaki asked with curiosity.

The older man raised his brow surely Misaki hadn't suppressed his age. "I've told you before, Misaki I am twenty eight."

"Wow... That is old" He muttered scowling causing a sarcastic scoff from the other male.

"Charming, aren't you brat?"

He gave him a playful noogie roughly tousling Misaki's hair so it was left in an unbelievable chocolate mess. "Nnhh.. Ng.. S-Stop that!" He wailed when Akihiko started it up again. "Nnhh.. Grr!"

"This is the treatment you get for calling me old kid" He smirked.

Eventually he stopped before Misaki started taking it too seriously or hurting the boy. He glowered at Akihiko when doing a poor job of patting down his hair most of it was still sticking up from being so thick, the author ended up brushing it back down with his fingers smoothly.

Misaki reached his hand up to spank the other's away but when overlapping his palm on top of the older man's his heart stopped. The gentle warmness of his hand-made him all snug inside.

Not realizing his actions Misaki grinded his waist into the other's more firmly. Misaki had his eyes shut from the great feeling but Akihiko his down and immediately stopped what he was doing releasing his hand away from the boy.

"Ah- I think I better get back to work" He heaved irksomely.

Pointing at the teen he prodded the tip of Misaki's nose. "And you, start revising."

The teen climbed from him he didn't want to study, he really did find it boring as much as he liked his new life. "Panda Land" He murmured.

"Eh?"

"Panda Land" He repeated beginning to smile.

"What about it?" Akihiko looked baffled.

"Can we go? Panda Land!" Misaki jumped up into mid-air. "Please Panda Land!"

"Ahh" The Author crossed his arms leaning further back into his chair eyeing the bouncing boy. "Is that what you originally came in here to ask me? You want to go, right?"

"Panda Land.. Would be nice" Timorously he looked down with his cheeks glowing.

Akihiko couldn't say no. After all Misaki had never been to an adventuresome place such as Panda Land in his life. Plus however Akihiko was happy to get away from work with Aikawa off his back any excuse would do. "Okay, I'll take you."

Right then seeing the brightened look on his face Akihiko couldn't have been more glad to granted his wish just to see him at his happiest.

* * *

During the week on one of Misaki's free days the teen was pressured into more revision. He looked hard over the characters trying to memorize them all he tried hard writing them down but even reading children's book was too difficult for him.

Misaki slammed his head down lazily on the kitchen table nothing seemed to stick in. Often he questioned whether he would ever learn to read, god help when he moved on to the extended kanji. He didn't want to be a failure in this world even after a ten-year delay in his education he still had a right to read and write.

The only thing Misaki could really spell from his hazy memory was his name. "Mi-sa-ki" He said as he slowly wrote it down.

"Mi-sa-ki" He scribbled again then scowled at the pencil when the lead broke, brushing it aside with his hand leaving an ugly smudge he clicked it's top again until a new sharp nib appeared. "Ta-ka-ha-shi"

He turn his head lopsided for a better view of his wonky writing it looked kind of similar. "Takahashi Misaki" He murmured sadly.

Just then his heart almost jumped of out his chest when he heard the front door open. He was aware that the writer was home upstairs in his office but couldn't understand just who else was entering the condo. The teen frantically leaped off the chair but unfortunately caught his leg underneath the wood ledge just underneath his seat causing him to drop right on his front.

Already there inside the lounge was a rather beautiful red-haired woman dressed professionally in her high heels and cherry lipstick staring at him in awe. Misaki glared right back at her too not shifting an inch away from his spot he watched her slowly creep towards him.

"Hi there!" She cried.

Well that was it, Misaki freaked out. Sprinting from the ground and up the stairs quicker than the speed of light. The woman held back a small chuckle behind her hand when she heard him "eep" out loud.

Misaki belted open the door causing it to shatter against the wall Akihiko immediately jumped up alarmed. "Misaki?!"

The teen was all shaky there in the door way he bravely peered his head around the door in hope that she stayed downstairs but instead she was making her way up. Misaki ran over to Akihiko hiding like a timid mouse behind him, he wasn't used to strangers suddenly entering their home like this and the surprise had scared him.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"Ah there you are Sensei!" She called entering his office with a quick wave.

The author casually tucked his hands into his pockets looking behind his back at the teen. "Aikawa-san are you trying to give Misaki here a heart attack?"

"Huh?" She said. "Oh so that is what his name is! I finally met him, Misaki-kun I'm sorry I suddenly scared you but not to worry I'm harmless!"

"Don't lie" Akihiko muttered.

"Trying to make a bad impression of me already? Usami-Sensei really now.. Misaki-kun it's okay you can come out hiding" She giggled.

Her laugh sounded so friendly and sweet Misaki came out from behind the older man like a small kitten from under a sofa being offered milk. She looked nowhere near intimidating, in fact Misaki actually found her quite attractive so attractive he couldn't really take his eyes off her.

"Ah see, there we go."

"Since Usami-Sensei is being awfully rude not introducing me I shall have you know that I am Eri Aikawa Usami-Sensei's fine editor!"

Misaki's face turned into a pool of confusion he did not really understand what she meant. "What is.. A "fine" editor?"

The author balled his eyes. "Take no notice, she's just my editor."

The women pouted at him. "Sensei.."

"What is that?" Misaki did not understand.

Akihiko had already mentioned Misaki to her before hand so she was aware that he did have a difficult situation. "Well you see Misaki-kun, Sensei here writes the books and I basically check over them to make sure they're all in good shape to be made into books to sell!"

"Ah" He responded.

Somehow Aikawa and the author weren't really that convinced Misaki understood at all.

"So do you think we can be friends, ne?" She hunched her shoulders up sweetly gazing down at him smiling. Misaki smelled no danger, instead he found himself wanting to suddenly leap towards her but Akihiko only caught him.

"Oh my.. Misaki-kun!"

"Yes, you see Misaki here is rather excited at the moment I've just promised him a trip to Panda Land this weekend." He announced coolly causing his ears to perk up.

"Is that so?"

"Only if" Misaki's heart almost stopped. "If he does well on his studying, I'm testing him this Friday."

Aikawa gave a big thumbs up at him. "If that is the case good luck Misaki-kun!"

From there on Misaki was studying for the rest of the week. He took the many breaks in-between and continued attending his appointments but by Friday curled up by the Author's side on the sofa he leaned over as he marked his papers in red ink.

Akihiko did however try not to mention that he was almost sat on his head from the closeness hovering over. Eventually he finished he took a long hard look at the marks and passed it back to him.

"97" Misaki mumbled unsure if that was a good total or not. "Is that bad?"

He then felt the man's large hand plant on his head patting him lovingly. "Only if you think it is"

"Is that good?"

"You better get an early night, you'll need all your energy for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We're going to Panda Land."

The teen whizzed his head at him shocked he couldn't believe he got to finally go to Panda Land. What was even better was that he did well on his tests, he'd pleased the writer. Misaki hugged the test papers into his chest wrinkling them a treat. He snuzzled into Akihiko's chest burrowing into his broad torso grinning.

"Are you happy with that?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Here we go folks I've thrown Aikawa in for a little cameo appearance... How you like this sweet chapter. It's not much I'm sorry... Lately I have not been able to write much but I hope to update more soon.**

**Thanks for the reviews as always, I truly do appreciate every one of them. **

**Sorry for the delay guys!**

**TB**


	15. Hope

**My Best Friend's Secret**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The eighteenth of August had always been a special day for little Misaki as it was his birthday. However this year wasn't like all the others instead of colourful balloons surrounding him, the scent of his favourite meal being cooked lingering in the air, presents in their amazing wrapping paper or any warm mouth-watering cake and his family engulfing him with squishes and kisses he was stuck there alone in the attic.

The boy was nine years old today and he didn't even know it. He'd lost track of the days up there, he couldn't remember what month or weekday it was all he recalled was that their parents death was in that cold October. Misaki knew when his birthday was he had clues since the weather was warmer and at night the attic tend to get rather hot and stuffy inside.

_"Is it July or August?"_ He'd keep asking himself.

On that day Misaki had roamed into the old pile of boxes now knowing every nook and cranny in there he'd look once his brother had left. He found one of the old chairs that they used to have in the kitchen when he was really tiny, it was strange how Misaki's early memories had never left. He grabbed it and another stacking them so he was able to climb upon them and peer out the small window.

He smiled at the sight of the outside world everything looked absolutely beautiful today. The sky had not a cloud in sight only its fine shade of baby blue, the trees had fully blossomed and the flowers in their neighbor's garden looked immense in their wild colours of yellow, red and pink. Misaki could have stayed there for the rest of the day if his brother had never returned home everything was so calm and peaceful it was even better when the wind picked up brushing against his dimpled cheeks.

But then his smile faded looking into their own garden nothing had been watered, the plants and flowers their mother planted had wilted and died. The garden grass was getting out of shape usually their father would run over it with their lawn mower or cut it down but nothing had been done Takahiro simply left it.

"Why would you do that Nii-chan?" Misaki murmured sadly. "They worked so hard.."

Removing his gaze from their garden which only carved a larger hole in his heart thinking about his mother and father. Misaki laid his head on his arms that were resting upon the window sill he smiled faintly at the evening sun.

_"Oka-san, Otou-san, I wonder where you are now?"_ He sighed wearily. _"I miss you both, please help Nii-chan get better I miss the old Nii-chan.. I love you both very much."_

* * *

And so for the remaining years of his childhood Misaki would do his best to cope with the abuse both physically and emotionally from his brother. As time went on Misaki was aware he was getting older or had aged a couple of years since being thrown into his permanent prison. Things were changing and those were not just the seasons but Misaki found his voice turned somewhat deeper losing it's high-pitched squeak, his legs were getting longer and hair was becoming more common in certain places.

The boy's pigment in his skin was losing it's colour Misaki once had been a delicious cream and now was only paler than a sheet of blank paper. If he was able to see himself in a mirror he'd truly be terrified he wasn't the person he used to see everyday in his eight year old form stepping out of the bath or getting dressed in front of his bedroom mirror everyday.

He just did not understand what was happening to himself. Takahiro saw that Misaki was blooming and hitting puberty at the golden age of thirteen he mentioned his age through a beating once letting it slip Misaki only cried harder at his absence from the world broke his heart into pieces because it seemed there was no place for him there.

By the time he got to fourteen Takahiro had stopped forcing sex upon Misaki and let him be. He'd gotten so bored of the same whimpering and the crying, now that he had Manami there was no need but still he needed a thrill every once in a while when he felt like it.

However when Misaki was fifteen there was a time when he'd grown so restless he thought he was going insane. The teen tried making a break out the house that evening stacking the chairs up high he had his hand out the window reaching into the chilly autumn air. The fresh air felt amazing, it brought back so many memories to Misaki he could remember the fantastic feeling it gave him as a child running around in the park full of leaves when his mother would walk him home from school. He craved more of that freezing temperature, he needed desperately to get out.

He got his other arm out wiggling it around then tried pushing his head out of the tiny window which he just about managed. But Misaki stopped for a moment he had no idea where he was going to run off to once he was free from his hell hole. Thoughts rushed throughout his mind, he wasn't sure whether to go through it after all.

But poor Misaki was snapped out in his thoughts as soon as he felt the chair underneath his feet being kicked away. The teen's body flopped but his neck had gotten caught in between the window's small frame he began to gasp and choke for air. Struggling and doing his best to wriggle out from it, evil eyes watched him while not bothering to help him at all.

The teen released himself falling flat right on to his back he wailed in agony for a moment from the sudden thump. Fluttering his eyes open he saw a pair of bare feet in-front of him causing his heart to race even faster he had been caught in the act.

"You dare try to escape from me?" Takahiro hissed Misaki could feel the venom in his voice the anger was so powerful he'd definitely pulled a few strings.

"N-Nii-" He muttered before getting a blow to the head with his foot.

"What have I been telling you after all these years Misaki? Bad little brothers must be punished, I work so hard for us both and I keep you safe! Yet this is how you repay me?! Trying to runaway into that cruel world?!" He screamed kicking Misaki in the gut heartlessly.

"No matter what, you never seem to learn Misaki it's as if nothing ever seems to register in that brain of yours."

Then came another kick.

"P-Please stop-"

"And what have I told you about answering back? You know better than that Misaki." He waited for the teen to answer back but thankfully Misaki didn't say anything. Takahiro crouched to his brother's level he took his chin gently into his clasp bringing it upwards so Misaki had a good long hard gaze up his brother's nose.

"If you dare answer back ever again I will get a pair of scissors from the kitchen, then I'll take that pretty tongue of yours and chop it right off." He whispered his voice seeping with terror even though he wasn't too quiet to loud it was enough to cause chills running down his spine.

"Or better yet" He chuckled slightly gripping his chin tighter. "If you ever gain the balls to try running away again, I will do more than beat you and cut out your tongue."

The gleam in his eyes showed Misaki he wasn't kidding the teen's heart was racing so quickly he truly felt scared. He swallowed even that hurt when he did he roughly slapped away Misaki only resulting him losing his balance and falling on his front which crippled his arm.

"Understood?" His question wasn't in need for an answer they both knew the consequences.

Misaki curled there in the corner upon his futon with his chin on his knees and his arms crossed around his hunched legs. Takahiro was doing his usual routine taking Misaki's pail of waste of renewing it with a fresh bucket.

"You know" He said trying not to gag at the scent of the shit filled rag he was using to clean and empty the bucket. "I honestly don't know why I still bother to do this for you, clearly you still aren't seeing things my way Misaki. Every single fucking day I slave over your food, piss and shit yet all you want to do is runaway." The older one gave a satirical snort.

"From your home, me, our_ parents_."

The teen narrowed his eyes his brother never saw this but every so often Misaki did have his own little rebellion in secret he'd make faces or frown when Takahiro wasn't looking. He couldn't stand him but he had to put up with him there was no way past it other than to cope.

"Imagine what they would think... For disrespecting your family like this.. Not giving a single care about leaving." He growled seeming as if Takahiro was becoming angrier. "I've suffered enough loss already Misaki, don't you think that is enough?"

The eldest brother looked over at Misaki catching him glaring at him with such a vice expression. He flung the cloth down into the bucket including his blue rubber glove he used he wagged his finger at the teen.

"Come here"

Misaki did as he was told but took his time in doing so Takahiro was getting beyond fed up with his moody teenage attitude. At his side Misaki heaved out his nose heavily bored and fed up wishing his brother would retreat back downstairs.

"Tell me what you see?" He said pointing at the filled pail.

It was awkward but he had to answer. "My-"

"Crap"

"Ah.."

"Now instead of me cleaning like I usually do, today we're going to have a swap over. You will be the one washing this thing out and I will be the one silently watching as you do, yes?"

Misaki did not like where this was going. "But what do I use?"

"What do you think?"

The teen's gaze drifted over to the rubber gloves he was about to reach over for it and the rag but Takahiro instantly and harshly slapped his hand away.

"You_ won't_ be needing those"

"T-Then what will I be needing..?" He mumbled anxiously.

Takahiro did a brief what demonstration he grinned when opening his mouth dabbing the tip of his tongue with his finger. "This"

The look on Misaki's face was a brilliant picture for him the teen's eyes were like golf balls he couldn't possibly be serious about eating his own excrement.

"N-Nii-chan I-I can't!"

He wailed from the sharp smack across the face covering his tender aching spot with his hand he could already feel the tears brimming at their peak.

"What did I tell you about answering back?!" He howled. "Get your head in that bucket now"

"N-No!"

"Excuse me?! Misaki do as I say!"

"N-No I was sick last t-time and you made me.. Eat it.. The boiling hot water.. N-Nii-chan I can't!" Misaki's gut wrenched at the thought of eating that even the sight was making him nauseous.

"One more word and I will feed it to you myself!"

_"NO"_

Takahiro was appalled. His younger brother was finally stamping his foot down at his commands then again he had a feeling this would happen at some point. Today was that day, but it wasn't happening. The older man's other eye twitched at the harsh response that felt like a smack in the face to him. His temper was already brewing now steam was about to be released.

"Get"

He lunged over taking a handful of Misaki's hair at the back of his head forcing him violently on his knees with a good kick on the back of his shin so his leg gave weigh.

"Your"

His finger nails grated on his scalp Misaki could only try fighting away his hands but the scratching increased.

"Head in that fucking bucket!"

He faced the teen's head in the direction of the bucket Misaki gagged when he got a closer look the smell getting to him. As he fronted it closer he gripped the edges of the pail holding on for dear life.

"Nii-chan please stop this I will clean it but not like this!" He shouted.

"You're asking for it Misaki" He growled.

"Y-You don't have to do this Nii-"

It was too late his face was already slammed right to the bottom of its pit Misaki's body fell stiff unable to move as he was still registering just what exactly happened. Takahiro was at his side curled up for once he wasn't smiling now that he got to torture his brother again he was actually just furious.

"How dare you speak back to me"

Suddenly Misaki sprang back up gasping for air his face masked in waste and his hair had it matted in within his eyes. He coughed, spluttered and choked up the brown mixed vomit that was caught in his throat his brother wasn't happy that sick sparks caught his trousers.

"N-Ni-Nii-chan!" He screamed out loud. "Ni-Ni-Nii-chan!"

"Now, now, Misaki" He said sucking at his teeth. "Tsk, you were doing some a good job too, you make the mess so you clean it."

It took almost an hour for Misaki to "empty" his bucket he was crying in-between licks and slobbers it wasn't as if he was able to sit up for air either. Takahiro had bound his wrists by holding them down pinning Misaki to the bucket.

"Get a move on now, I've got other things to be doing Misaki so if you aren't quick about it I'll force it down you."

The teen only whimpered more into the bucket his moans echoing, Takahiro only rolled his eyes at him and sighed. "Honestly, Misaki hurry up!"

He came to his last few licks he muttered he was finally finished his head was dragged out, Takahiro inspected his work and he smirked.

"Very good, however there is still a bit left in that corner there"

Takahiro chuckled lightly.

"I told you, I wanted it spotless."

* * *

For the rest of that traumatic evening Misaki threw up a couple of times during the night he didn't have the energy to get up and switch on the light but the sickness rushed up his gullet too quickly before he could even aim properly into his bucket. He ended up missing, his puke dribbling down the side and even on the floor he knew Takahiro wasn't going to be happy in the morning but Misaki felt so ill.

His stomach had been given enough torture over his childhood being poisoned slowly with bleach, forcefully gurgling boiling water one day when Misaki's finger and toe nails were becoming too long his brother decided it was time to give them a little snip. He trusted him at first but wasn't aware that he was cutting them right to the quick. It hurt badly, Misaki screamed running around the attic until he was caught by Takahiro whose patience wore thin that day.

Misaki coughed up the last of the vomit stuck in his throat groaned and cringed at the after taste that was left in his mouth. "G-God.. Why Nii-chan?" He murmured into the pail while spitting the remaining mucus from the back of his throat. "P-Please end this"

"Kami-sama, please just end this for me now!" He said crying into his arm not caring that his shirt sleeve was marked with brown bile. "W-Why must I suffer? I-I never did anything wrong.. Did I?"

"Did I?" He muttered looking around in panic Misaki felt his head throb the eagerness to escape was kicking in again. He couldn't leave, he was forever trapped in his future tomb.

"I need to go, I-I need to leave kami-sama, p-please help me"

But what could Misaki do? He tried creeping out the window which was too small for him, he didn't want to try it again for when he was caught or got himself badly stuck. One thing he had never tried to do was break out using the door, he saw everyday the key his brother used to open it up it was old and rusted with age.

The teen wiped his mouth and crept over to it. His fingers nervously fiddled with the handle but he tried turning it quietly realizing the horrendous squeaking sound it made, it was too dark to see and looking at the full moon that now bloomed in the misty darkness outside he figured that it was probably better trying when Takahiro was at work.

_"Nii-chan might hear"_

He had visions of what might happen if he attempted something. "It might be better i-if I didn't.. do this.. Nii-chan will be mad again"

"How can I leave?"

His eyes empty looked over to the window again. _"What if I never set myself free from choking? If I didn't breathe, if I let myself go maybe it will be better."_

_"I could see Oka-san and Otou-san.. At least I'd be with them."_

This was one of the first times Misaki thought about suicide properly.

"He won't ever let me go" Misaki whispered.

Picking himself up from the floor he shuffled on his knees to the window, Misaki had to once again throw up into the bucket but after calming himself down and finding the strength to stand up wobbly he stood the chairs up which were earlier kicked down. Standing upon them the teen would feel the sharp pains in his gut begin to start-up with their never-ending throbbing, dizziness occurred and it was as if his legs were getting lighter.

_"Will it hurt?"_

He looked down into the garden which was in total darkness like a vortex below although there was a mild amount of moon light through the clouds and a couple of small twinkling stars. At least he had those to hold on to, something beautiful before he left the world.

_"They're waiting..."_

Once he had his head fully poked out after a tight squeeze Misaki thought long and hard about what he was going to do. Yet a part inside of him wouldn't allow him to let his hands go from the sill or legs leap from their base. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I-I can't" He hissed hiccuping away a fresh batch of tears. "I can't do that to them.."

It was the wrong way to exit the world even if Misaki's was full of misery. He pushed his head out and resorted back to his futon on the floor. Feeling literally sick and exhausted he tightly shut his bloodshot eyes. Unable to believe he was about to do such a thing and Misaki still wanted to kill himself as well. Haunting him there for the rest of the evening, Misaki didn't get a brink of sleep from his muffled sobs to his brain-dead thoughts.

Until a bright and happy ray of sunlight poked its way through; Dawn had never been this amazing. That small beam painted the corner of his face as its warm rays dearly stroked his skin giving Misaki some strange belief that hope existed.

He wasn't going to leave today or maybe even tomorrow, but who knew.


End file.
